Everything Comes Back
by Noeks
Summary: Vervolg van A New Life, Mel is hier iets ouders en toegetreden tot de orde. Kom je hier eindelijk wat meer te weten over de Meester? En hoe zit het met Draco en zijn familie?
1. Proloog

Proloog

Regen kletterde op de stenen straat en er ontstonden grote plassen water, het kwam met bakken uit de lucht. Het was stikdonker, de lantarenpalen waren uitgevallen van het overvloed aan water, alleen de maan scheen. Het was een volle maan, helder en mooi, maar verraderlijk.

Behalve het luide geluid van de regen, was het doodstil op straat. Op gehaaste voetstappen na, die zich snel in de schaduw verplaatsten.

Jachtige adem verstoorde de rust en zorgde voor een vreemde soort spanning in de lucht. Een vrouw in een zwarte mantel en capuchon rende over de straat alsof haar leven er vanaf hing. Angstig van het bewust zijnde wat ze deed glansde in haar ogen en draaide vluchtig om de paar seconden heen en weer. Zo nu en dan keek ze achter zich, om er zeker van te zijn dat ze niet werd gevolgd. Haar gezicht was verwrongen van woede en pijn.

Een luidde knal bracht haar tot stilstand. De ijzige blauwe ogen flitste heen en weer over de straten terwijl ze zich verborg in de schaduw. Na een tijdje zette ze haar vlucht weer voort en rende de Fourth street in. Nadat ze zich weer een tijdje verborg en er helemaal zeker van was dat ze niet gevolgd werd rende ze zo stil mogelijk het grindpad op van het grote herenhuis, nummer 4.

Het grint knarste en sprong weg onder haar voeten, makkelijk rennen was het niet op grint met hakken. Toen ze bij de deur aan kwam keek ze nog eens goed om zich heen voor ze haar hand op hief.

Met een schok kwam ik overeind in mijn bed. Het stormde buiten vreselijk, de wind liet de ramen kraken en de regen sloeg ertegenaan. Ik had gedroomd over iemand die buiten rende door de regen, het leek zo echt. En net toen de persoon op de deur wilde kloppen schrok ik wakker van een harde bonk. Was het echt? Of was het maar verbeelding?

Net toen ik weer wilde gaan liggen hoorde ik één van de honden blaffen en keek geschrokken naar mijn slaapkamer deur. Zou er toch iemand zijn? Om twee uur 's nachts in de zomer? Ik wierp een blik naast mij, Draco lag er heerlijk te slapen.

Ik stapte uit mijn bed en deed mijn sloffen aan. Daarna deed ik mijn ochtendjas aan en pakte een kaars van mijn nachtkasje, die zou het minst onrust stoken in huis.

Het was vreselijk donker en ik zag geen hand voor ogen, dus ik deed de kaars al aan voordat ik de kamer uit was. Ik had niet gezien dat Draco zag dat ik door de deur naar buiten liep.

Het was behoorlijk griezelig in mijn eigen huis, nu het zo donker was en het enige licht van een kaars kwam. Langzaam en bedeesd liep ik de trap af en toen ik benden kwam zag ik dat Beer bij de deur zat te grommen. Mijn trouwe waakhond.

"Rustig maar, Beer, ik ben er," zei ik zacht en de hond stopte en liep naar achteren, de deur nauwlettend in de gaten houdend. Ik liep naar de deur en haalde hem van het slot, wat behoorlijk lang duurde aangezien er drie sloten op zaten.

Ik deed de deur op een kier open en keek naar buiten.

Ik zag een persoon met vrouwelijke vormen, een vrouw dus, in de deuropening staan. Ze had een lange zwarte mantel om en had haar capuchon diep over haar gezicht getrokken. Ik keek de vrouw aan, ik kon haar niet herkennen, maar zodra ze haar hoofd rechtop zette en me recht aankeek, schrok ik. In de deuropening stond een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd met lang blond haar en ijzige blauwe ogen. Ik herkende haar meteen.

"Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg ik achterdochtig en met enige angst in mijn stem.

"Laat me erin, ik heb een waarschuwing voor jullie. Ik wil niet weer gebroken worden."


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

(A/N) Heey! Dank je voor de reactie!

Ik ben maar snel verder gegaan, in de hoop dat meer mensen ook dit verhaal gaan lezen!

Hoofdstuk 1

Ik stond aan de grond genageld. Wat kwam ze hier doen? Wie had haar verteld dat wij hier woonde? En wie had haar verteld dat Draco hier woonde? Dat was niet zo moeilijk te raden, Voldemort wist waarschijnlijk alles van ons leven af. Maar er was nooit meer iets gebeurd dus had ik zonder angst geleefd, maar nu kwam alles naar boven waar ik bang voor was, of voor zou moeten zijn.  
Ik straalde blijkbaar angst uit, want Beer, een van mijn honden, kwam grommend naar voren en onblote zijn tanden. Ze keek er echter schamper naar en wuifde het toen van haar af.  
"Hoe weet ik dat je te vertrouwen bent?" vroeg ik harder dan bedoeld was. Ze trok een wenkbrauw omhoog, precies haar zoon.  
"Ik zou hier niet vrijwillig komen als mijn leven er vanaf hangt, misschien zegt dat genoeg?" zei ze en keek nog eens achterom. Ik twijfelde.  
"Laat me binnen, ik heb geen zin om hier voor jullie deur te sterven," zei ze en ik deed de deur een klein stukje verder open en ze wurmde zich lang mij heen. Ik deed de deur dicht en draaide me om. Moest ik Draco wakker maken vroeg ik mezelf af.  
Maar dat was niet meer nodig, want hij stond al onderaan de trap in zijn ochtendjas.  
"Moeder?" zei hij zacht, verward, verbaasd en toch nog wel wat angstig. Hij liep snel naar mij toe en ging naast me staan.

Nu ik zelf moeder was, leek het me een moeilijk moment voor Narcissa Malfidus, maar ook voor Draco. Narcissa en Draco hadden elkaar niet meer gezien sinds Draco's zevende jaar op Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus.  
Er was veel te veel gebeurd in dat jaar; Ik was weg gelopen van huis; Draco had nee gezegd tegen aansluiting bij Voldemort, voor mij; mijn beste vriend Nick en zijn ouders zijn vermoord en ik werd de voogd van zijn zusje, Rosa; Patty, mijn beste vriendin, trouwde met Lucas, mijn andere vriend; Jack bleef vrijgezel; en ik, ik trouwde een jaar geleden met Draco.  
Ik had net een maand mijn eigen kind, Lara Lissy Malfidus.  
Ik zelf heette Mel Lissy Malfidus, maar daar is heel wat aan vooraf gegaan. In het begin heette ik Lissy Stan, mijn biologische vader stierf en mijn moeder hertrouwde. Ik heette Melanie Lissy Hanley. Daarna wilde mijn moeder, Marsja, zich tegen Voldemort keren, dus vermoordde haar nieuwe man, Marcus, haar. Toen heb ik mezelf definitief Mel Lissy genoemd. Alleen mijn moeder is nooit dood geweest, maar had zich schuilgehouden bij Perkamentus. Na mijn zevende jaar was Draco voor drie jaar verdwenen en in die tijd heb ik mijzelf Mel Lissy Malfidus genoemd, pas toen hij terug kwam en me ten huwelijk vroeg, heette ik echt Mel Lissy Malfidus.  
Al die zeven jaren dat ik op Zweinstein zat, zocht iedereen hulp bij Perkamentus, nou ja, behalve Zwadderich. Ik zat in Zwadderich, maar heb nooit aan de duistere kant gestaan. Ik ben altijd neutraal geweest en had mijn eigen meester die zich verstopte diep onder de grond in het kasteel. Alleen ik wist van zijn bestaan. Mijn meester wist alles van iedereen, alles van wat er gebeurde en alles van wat er zou komen. Gewoon alles. Hij had mij niet alles geleerd want hij was speciaal en ik niet. Maar toch werd ik zijn leerling en ik ken de meest duistere vloeken, vloeken die zelf een dooddoener nog angstaanjagend vonden. Maar ik kende niet alleen duistere vloeken, ook vele genezende spreuken en de meest handige spreuken. Ook was ik door hem een professional in duelleren geworden en deinsde ik nergens voor achteruit, ik was nergens bang voor, alleen voor het verliezen van dierbaren. Het verlies van mijn beste vriend kwam het hardst aan van alles wat ik ooit had meegemaakt, ik heb veel meegemaakt.  
Halverwege mijn zevende jaar kwam ik een mysterieuze jonge man tegen. Hij had voor veel onrust gezorgd in mijn hoofd en toen ik hem sprak, was ik helemaal overstuur. Na mijn zevende jaar heb ik hem, evenals mijn meester niet meer gezien.

"Ik moet met jullie praten, ik ben hier om jullie te waarschuwen," zei Narcissa terwijl ze haar stok pakte en met een simpele spreuk haar kleding droog maakte. Ze deed haar mantel af en je zag haar kleding, netjes en chique als altijd.  
Ik knikte en liep richting de woonkamer en deed de deuren open.  
"Ga maar alvast zitten, ik maak even wat thee," zei ik en Narcissa knikte enkel. Ik liep naar de keuken en Draco liep haastig achter me aan.  
"Wat doe ze hier?" vroeg ik en leunde tegen het aanrecht aan.  
"Ik heb geen idee, ze komt ons waarschuwen zei ze."  
"En wat nou als dit een valstrik is?" vroeg ik bang. Draco ging voor me staan en legde zijn hand op mij wang, keek me even aan en drukte me toen heel even tegen zich aan voordat hij kopjes ging pakken en ik water op het gas zette.  
Beer was Narcissa geen moment uit het oog verloren en zat nu in de woonkamer, zijn ogen strak gericht op Narcissa. Wolf was altijd in haar mand te vinden, bij de deur, en Jumbo, een van de puppy's van Wolf en Beer die nu al weer één jaar oud waren, was altijd bij Lara te vinden. Dan hadden we Nog twee puppy's van één jaar oud van Beer en Wolf, Lucky en Shany, en die waren vaak bij Rosa te vinden, maar ze liepen ook wel gewoon door het huis heen.  
Ik gaf een onrustige blik op het plafond.  
"Jumbo is bij haar, die waarschuwt wel," zei Draco en glimlachte lief, maar ik kon het niet zo ver brengen dat ik menend glimlachte.

Zwijgend liep ik naar de woonkamer met een dienblad met kopjes en schoteltjes, potje suiker en melk in mijn handen. Draco kwam achter me aan met de theepot.  
"Alsjeblieft," zei ik zacht, gaf haar een kopje en schonk wat thee in.  
"Dank je," zei Narcissa, maar ergens had ik het gevoel dat ze het liever niet had gezegd.  
"Laten we het hebben over de reden waarom ik hier ben," zei ze terwijl ze me doordringend aankeek. Mij nekharen gingen overeind staan, ik kreeg rillingen en kippenvel. Ik had het gevoel dat ze met die koude ogen dwars door me heen keek.  
Ik ging zitten in een stoel tegenover haar en leunde naar voren, Draco deed precies hetzelfde.  
"Ik ben hier om jullie te waarschuwen voor meerdere dingen. Ten eerste, Rosa Lond is in gevaar -"  
"Hoezo dat?" vroeg ik verbijsterd.  
"Als je me laat uitpraten, dan zou ik ook nog de kans kunnen hebben om dat te vertellen," zei ze verwijtend. "De Heer heeft het op haar gemunt. Omdat haar broer dood is, kan hij de taak die zijn ouders moesten vervullen niet vervullen en nu is dat doorgeschoven naar Rosa. Rosa moet een taak vervullen, wil ze dat niet, dan eindigt ze hetzelfde als haar broer."  
"Ja maar, waarom nu pas? Waarom deed Voldemort het niet gelijk nadat Nick dood was?" vroeg ik niet-begrijpend en geschokt. Narcissa trok wat wit weg toen ik de naam Voldemort zei, maar ik trok me er niets van aan.  
"Ze was toen nog te jong. Ze is nu volwassen, of bijna in ieder geval, en kan dus ook niet beschermd worden door de minderjarigheidwet tegen de Wikenweegschaar. Wat haar opdracht wordt, weet ik niet. Dat weet mijn man wel, alleen als hij weet dat ik hier ben, dan ben ik er geweest.  
Ten tweede, niet alleen Rosa is in gevaar, maar ook Lara."  
"Wat?!! Lara? Wat is er met Lara?! Waarom is ze in gevaar?! Wat moet hij met haar?! Waar -" riep ik geschrokken en met doodsangst uit, Narcissa zuchtte ongeduldig. Draco zag er net zo geschrokken uit maar zodra hij zijn hand op de mijne legde, die de leuning van de stoel vast had en wit weggetrokken was, was ik stil.  
"Als je me nou nog één keer onderbreekt, ben ik weg," zei Narcissa ongeduldig. "De enige logische reden die ik kan bedenken waarom De Heer Lara wil hebben, is om wraak te nemen. Er kan natuurlijk meer bij zitten," zei Narcissa met een zucht, het zag er naar uit dat zij het ook niet zo fijn vond, maar er niets tegen wilde doen.  
"Wat kunnen we doen? Ik bedoel, als Voldemort haar echt wil hebben, zal hij dan geen manier vinden?" vroeg Draco met trillende stem.  
"Natuurlijk, tenzij jullie een hele goede plek vinden om haar te verstoppen," zei Narcissa kalm, maar ik zag aan haar dat ze haar hersens pijnigde om een oplossing te bedenken.  
Ik bedekte met mijn handen mijn gezicht, hoe kon dit? hoe kon mijn leven van goed, naar slecht, naar nog slechter, naar goed, naar super goed gaan en dan opeens weer helemaal in elkaar vallen?  
"Ik moet gaan," zei ze plotseling.  
"Maar -" zei ik nog maar ze was zo snel weg ze kon. Gehaast rende ik nog naar de deur, trok hem open en rende naar buiten, de stromende regen in.  
"Narcissa!!!" riep ik zo hard ik kon door de straat, maar ik zag niets. Of toch? Daar net om de hoek? Snel rende ik naar de hoek, op mijn sloffen en in mijn ochtendjas. Nee, niets, of toch daar weer, om die hoek? Weer rende ik er naar toe, maar weer zag ik niets.  
"Mel!!" riep Draco, hij kwam me achterna. Ik keek om.  
"Je moet naar binnen, het regent heel erg!" zei hij en sloeg een arm om me heen. Helemaal verward en bang liet ik me meenemen door mijn man.

Hoe kon dit allemaal gebeuren? Ik dacht dat we geen last meer zouden krijgen van allemaal nare dingen en nu, nu waren mensen de dood van mijn kind aan het plannen.  
Mijn kind!  
Geschrokken keek ik op.  
"Draco, er is niemand thuis!" riep ik verwoed uit en Draco keek even verward en verbaasd naar me en werd toen krijtwit.  
Zo snel als ik kon rende ik de hoek om, half struikelend over losliggende stoeptegels. Ik rende het grintpad op verzwikte mijn enkel, maar trok me er niets van aan.  
Van buiten hoorde ik de honden blaffen, nee, dit kon niet, dit mocht niet!  
Ik rende het bordes op, gooide de deur wijd open, hij stond nog op een kier. Draco zat me op mijn hielen, ik hoorde zijn hijgen.  
Vreselijke gedachtes gingen door mijn hoofd, Lara was niet veilig hier meer in huis.  
Beer was niet in de hal, hij moest dus naar boven zijn gegaan. Wolf, die altijd in haar mand lag bij de deur, was er ook niet!  
Ik haalde mijn stok uit mijn mouw en hield hem paraat. Nou moest ik nog die hele trap op! Draco had me ingehaald en snelde voor mij de trap op, ik kwam erachteraan.  
Ik had geen oog meer voor wat er om me heen gebeurde, ik zag niet dat wij niet de enige in mijn huis waren. Ik hoorde ook niet dat er iemand achter ons aan, zacht, ook de trap op snelde.  
Toen we bijna bij Lara's kamer waren riep Draco een spreuk en de deur vloog open. Ik hoorde het gekrijs van Lara en zag de honden verlamd op de grond liggen zodra ik de kamer in keek.  
Een persoon in een zwart gewaad en een masker hield Lara in zijn armen en keek op toen we binnen stormde.  
Ik vuurde blindelings een spreuk op de dooddoener af, hij ontweek hem. Draco deed het vlak naar mij, maar miste ook doel. Ik zag de dooddoener knikken en mijn hersens begonnen over te werken. Met grote ogen keek ik naar Lara waarbij de stem was weggeroofd en ik nu zag ik alleen nog de vele zoute traantjes die over haar wang rolde.  
Het gebeurde allemaal heel snel, maar toch leek het in slowmotion te gaan.  
Ik draaide me om, zag om de hoek van de deur een andere dooddoener komen. Uit zijn stok kwam een groene straal die recht op Draco afging. Met grote ogen volgde ik de straal. Ik keek nog even snel naar de dooddoener en meende een pluk witte haren te zien, wat me nog meer deed schrikken.  
Toen ik weer naar de groene straal keek en toen naar Draco. Hij vloog schuin naar achteren en knalde met zijn hoofd tegen de muur en bleef roerloos liggen.  
Nee, dit kon niet. Even ging de vreselijke gedachten door mijn hoofd heen dat hij dood was. Die groene straal, de klap tegen de muur, het beweegloos liggen van mijn man.  
Het leek wel alsof er een baksteen in mijn maag viel. Heel even zag ik mezelf al voor twee graven staan, een kleine en een grote.  
Nee, dat mocht niet! Ik draaide me naar Lara toe, maar net toen ik een spreuk wilde afvuren, verdwenen ze.  
"Nee!! Lara!!" gilde ik en rende naar de plek waar ze net nog had gestaan met de dooddoener. Verwilderd keek ik om me heen en rende toen naar haar bedje, ze lag er niet.  
"Lara!! Lara!!" gilde ik hard en voelde tranen opkomen. Ze mocht niet weg zijn, dit kon niet!  
Weer keek ik rond en zag Draco liggen.  
"Draco…?" zei ik zacht en liep snel naar hem toe en knielde naast hem neer. Ik pakte zijn pols, maar voelde niets.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

Hoofdstuk 2

"Draco…" zei ik weer en verplaatste mijn duim om zijn pols. Een plotseling gevoel van opluchting en blijheid ging door me heen toen ik wat voelde, hij leefde nog!

Ik zuchtte en voor het eerst in maanden liep er een traan over mijn wang.

"Hallo?" vroeg ik met een beverige stem. Ik had sinds een half jaar een dreuzel telefoon aangeschaft, op aanraden van mijn moeder.

"Hallo, met Remus Lupos, wie is daar?" vroeg een stem aan de andere kant van de lijn.

"Met Mel, is Marsja daar?" vroeg ik met trillende stem.

"Ja, ik zal haar even halen," zei Remus en het was even stil. Opeens klonk er wat gerommel en toen hoorde ik de stem van mijn moeder.

"Schat?! Wat is er?"

"Mam…? Je moet zo snel mogelijk hier naartoe komen."

"Wat is er dan? Lieverd…? Wat is er aan de hand?!" vroeg ze bezorgd en ik had moeite om niet in snikken uit te barsten. Ik hoorde iemand op de achtergrond vragen wie het was.

"Het is Mel," hoorde ik mijn moeder zeggen.

"Mel?! Wat is er met haar?!" De andere stem was duidelijk die van Jack.

"Ik weet het niet maar ik ga nu naar haar toe," zei ze tegen Jack en richtte zich toen op mij. "Lieverd…? Ik kom er meteen aan, misschien komt Jack mee." Daarna hoorde ik alleen nog maar een regelmatig gepiep wat betekende dat mijn moeder had opgehangen.

Ik legde de hoorn terug op de haak en haalde diep adem om de tranen weg te dringen. Ik had Draco op bed gelegd en zijn wond schoon gemaakt. Hij was nog buiten westen, het was blijkbaar een flinke klap.

Ik liep terug naar mijn slaapkamer en ging naast Draco op het bed zitten. Ik streek met mijn hand langs zijn wang en hij begon te huiveren. Snel trok ik mijn hand terug, waarna hij zijn ogen open probeerde te doen. Ze kwamen niet heel ver, ze vielen na de helft weer dicht en daarna deed hij ze helemaal open.

Hij kreunde en probeerde gelijk rechtop te gaan zitten.

"Nee, blijf liggen," zei ik en duwde hem zachtjes terug.

"Wat is er gebeurd? Waar is Lara?" vroeg hij en keek om zich heen.

"Je hebt een flinke klap gehad en bent bewusteloos geraakt, ze hebben-" ik huiverde en haalde nog een keer diep adem om niet te huilen. Er zat een brok in mijn keel, met veel moeite kreeg ik hem weg.

"Ze hebben haar meegenomen," zei ik zacht en begon sneller adem te halen.

"Waat?!" riep Draco uit en zat gelijk rechtop, waarna hij naar zijn hoofd greep. "Waarom? Hoe? Waarom heb je ze niet tegen gehouden?!" riep hij uit en zijn ogen glinsterden.

"Ik?!!" riep ik verontwaardigd uit. "Hoe dan?! Jij lag daar, ik dacht dat je dood was!! Ze waren met zijn tweeën en ontweken mijn spreuken en, en, en…" Ik barstte in huilen uit. "Hoe kon ik ze tegenhouden?! Ik dacht dat je dood was en… en die groene straal en.."

"Waat?!! Hebben ze Lara vermoord?!"

"Nee!! Nog niet in ieder geval! Ik weet het niet!" riep ik uit en sprong van het bed af. Ik kreeg opeens vreselijk de nijging om Draco terplekke te wurgen. Begreep hij dan niet dat ik niets kon doen? Hoe zal hij zijn als hij in zo een situatie zat als ik nu zat?!

"Je begrijpt het niet hè?!" riep ik woedend uit.

"Wat moet ik begrijpen?!!" riep Draco kwaad terug.

"Hoe zou jij zijn in zo een situatie?! Je hebt geen idee hoe ik me voelde toen Lara weg was en ik dacht dat jij dood was!! Mijn hele wereld stortte in elkaar!!" riep ik uit en draaide me demonstratief om en liep de deur uit met grote passen.

"Ja, loop maar weg," hoorde ik Draco nog mompelen en toen stond hij op.

Waarom moesten we nou weer ruzie krijgen? Dit sloeg nergens op! Maar, hij dacht helemaal niet aan mij… alleen maar aan Lara. Klootzak, stom joch, hij mocht wel eens wat medeleven tonen dacht ik bij mezelf en sloeg met mijn vuist tegen de muur.

"Auw!" riep ik hard en wreef over mijn hand, waarom moest die muur zo hard zijn?

Een plotselinge knal deed me schrikken en ik leunde over de trapleuning om te zien wat en beneden gebeurde.

Marsja en Jack waren gearriveerd en ik liep snel naar beneden.

"Wat is er nou precies gebeurd? En waarom moesten we komen?" vroeg Jack meteen toen hij me zag.

"Nou.. kom even mee naar de woonkamer," zei ik en kreeg weer moeite om de tranen in bedwang te houden.

"Waar is Draco?" vroeg Marsja en mijn gezicht betrok.

"We hebben ruzie, hij is boven," zei ik somber en Jack trok zijn wenkbrauw op.

"Het begint weer koud te worden buiten," zei Jack opeens na een tijdje van stilte.

"De zomer is aan zijn eind, maar of het nou koud wordt…? Het is geen 25 graden meer, maar 17 graden," zei ik en ging zitten op een bank.

"Nou, vertel. Wat is er gebeurd?"

"Lara is ontvoerd," zei ik zacht en de gezichten van Marsja en Jack werden bleek.

"Wat?!" riepen ze in koor en van schrik dook ik wat in elkaar.

"Maar, hoe?" vroeg Jack.

"Nou, Narcissa kwam zo ongeveer een uur geleden met de mededeling dat Lara én Rosa in gevaar waren, dat Voldemort wilde ze hebben. Toen ging ze weg en ik ging achter haar aan, Draco ging achter mij aan en toen kwamen ze. Zodra ik me bedacht dat Lara alleen was zijn we terug gerend en we zagen de Dooddoeners. We kregen een klein gevechtje en toen kwam die groene straal en, en, en…" ik begon sneller adem te halen en vocht tegen de tranen. Het hele tafereel speelde zich opnieuw in mijn hoofd af.

"Rustig lieverd, het komt goed."

"Nee! Het komt niet goed! Ik dacht dat Draco geraakt was, ik dacht hij dood was! En toen waren ze er vandoor gegaan met Lara! En," zei ik met de grootste moeite. Ik kon er niet meer tegen en gaf mijn tranen de vrije loop.

"Is het goed als ik Draco even haal?" vroeg Jack voorzichtig.

"Je doet maar, maar hij komt toch niet," zei ik verbitterd. Jack stond op en liep de trap op.

Mijn moeder kwam naast me op de bank zitten en sloeg een arm om me heen. Ik legde mijn hoofd op haar schouder en bleef zo zitten als een klein kind terwijl mijn tranen bleven lopen en de gebeurtenissen zich steeds opnieuw in mijn hoofd afspeelde.

**Draco:**

Ik voelde me gebroken. Ruzie met Mel, Lara weg, kon het erger? Ja dat kon, maar daar wilde ik niet over nadenken.

Nadat Mel boos de kamer uit was gelopen, had ze tegen de muur geslagen en een kreet uitgeslagen. Ik moest de nijging onderdrukken om te kijken wat ze deed en te vragen waarom ze gelijk zo agressief was, maar dat zou het alleen maar erger maken.

Met knallende hoofdpijn stapte ik het bed uit, het duizelde voor mijn ogen en even werd alles zwart. Ik greep het bed en ging weer zitten. Ik was duidelijk te snel opgestaan.

Nadat ik weer scherp zag stond ik op en liep naar de badkamer. In de spiegel zag ik een bleek gezicht met grote wallen en rode ogen, ik zag er heel vermoeid uit. Ik plensde koud water in mijn gezicht en droogde die weer af, geen verschil.

Met een zucht begaf ik mij weer naar de slaapkamer en trok een broek aan en een shirt.

Zuchtend ging ik op het bed zitten, ze was nog niet dood, dat kon niet. Er moest een manier zijn om haar te redden, het moest gewoon. Als Voldemort de kans had, zou hij haar voor onze ogen vermoorden. Hij zou zeker weten dat we alles deden om haar te redden, dus we mogen er absoluut geen heisa van maken.

"Hé," hoorde ik iemand zeggen en ik keek naar de deur. In de deuropening stond Jack.

"Hé," zei ik en keek weer voor me uit. Jack wist zich blijkbaar even geen houding te geven want het duurde even voordat hij weer verder praatte.

"Ik vind het echt heel erg van wat er met Lara is gebeurd en ik weet zeker dat we haar terug krijgen."

"Ja, dat weet ik ook."

"Kom je mee naar beneden? Dan kunnen we iets bedenken," zei Jack voorzichtig.

"Mel wil me toch niet zien, dan heeft het ook geen zin om naar beneden te gaan," zei ik deprimerend.

"Nee! Mel denkt juist dat je niet naar beneden komt omdat je boos bent op haar!" riep Jack uit terwijl hij naar zijn hoofd greep.

"Ja, dat ben ik ook."

"Hé?! Ik snap jou niet," zei Jack en maakte een vaag gebaartje met zijn hand. Ik maakte een vaag geluidje dat leek op dat van een kraai, maar het moest een ingehouden grinnik voorstellen.

**Mel:**

Ik zag Draco naar beneden komen achter Jack en slaakte een zachte zucht van verlichting, hij was blijkbaar niet zo boos dat hij me niet meer wilde zien.

Heel even had ik oogcontact, heel even hing er een ondraaglijke spanning in de lucht, die ene seconde leken eeuwig te duren. Ik kon mijn blik niet weg trekken, het lukte niet.

Hij ging zitten en Jack ook. Ik wendde mijn gezicht af en keek een beetje hulpeloos naar mijn moeder.

"We moeten haar terugkrijgen," zei ik met een zacht stemmetje.

"Natuurlijk doen we dat lieverd, maar we moeten eerst de andere inlichten."

"Voldemort vermoord haar niet zolang hij er geen plezier aan kan beleven," zei Draco en ik keek hem aan.

"Wat bedoel je daarmee?" vroeg mijn moeder achterdochtig.

"Als hij haar wilt vermoorden, doet hij dat voor onze ogen."

"Waarom?"

"Omdat hij mij, ons, het meeste pijn wilt geven."

"Ja, dus… dat maakt toch niet uit of we de andere inlichten of niet?" zei mijn moeder niet begrijpend.

"Hij weet dat we alles zullen doen om haar te redden, dus het mag absoluut niet uitlopen." Ik knikte zacht, ik was het eens met Draco.

"Maar de orde! Kom op! De orde is de enige manier om haar te redden! Eigenhandig gaan we er allemaal aan!"

"Ja, maar we hebben mensen nodig die strikt zijn," zei Draco met tegenzin.

"Patty en Lucas zullen erop staan om te helpen," zei ik.

"Hoe zit het dan met Luna?" vroeg Jack.

"Daar verzinnen ze wel wat op. Ik ken nog wel wat mensen die strikt zijn," zei mijn moeder en ik keek haar vragend aan. "We kunnen zeker weten op Tops en Remus vertrouwen, ook kunnen we vertrouwen op Ginny Wemel en Hermelien Griffel, Bill Wemel is ook een hele goede en rechtvaardige duelleerder."

Verschrikt keek ik mijn moeder aan.

"Mam! Die mensen haten ons! Zij willen ons niet helpen! Nou in ieder geval Wemel en Griffel niet," zei ik verontwaardigd.

"Het zijn hele lieve en vriendelijke mensen, als het om een kind gaat, dan zullen ze alles doen wat in hun macht ligt. Ik zou eerder denken dat jij ze niet vertrouwd, geef ze een kans."

"En wat nou als ze het verpesten?" vroeg ik bang.

"Dat zullen ze niet, vertrouw me."

"Ik vertouw jou wel! Maar ik, ik weet het niet. Jack, wat vind jij dat we moeten doen?"

"Eeuhm.. ik ken Tops, Remus en Bill, dat zijn hele vriendelijke en aardige mensen, die zullen wel helpen. Maar Hermelien Griffel en Ginny Wemel weet ik niet, die ken ik niet."

"Zijn ze getrouwd?" vroeg Draco en ik keek een beetje vreemd naar hem.

"Eeuhm, dat weet ik niet, ze hebben alleen wel beide een relatie," zei Marsja.

"Met wie?"

"Eeuhm.. Hemelien met Ron Wemel en Ginny met Harry Potter."

"Daar was ik al bang voor," zei Draco en begon te ijsberen.

"Hoezo?" vroeg Jack niet begrijpend en mijn moeder keek ook even verward.

"Nou, Wemel en Potter haten Draco, als dat nog niet genoeg is… Potter en ik zijn ook niet zulke goede vriendjes," zei ik neerslachtig.

"Hmm.. zit wat in, maar Ginny Wemel laat zich daar niet hen door tegenhouden hoor, ze leidt een heel eigen leven. Ik heb ze vaak horen ruziën… en dat zijn niet echt kleine ruzies!" zei mijn moeder met grote ogen. Ik grinnikte, ik wist nog wel hoe Ginny Wemel Draco eens de hele huid had vol gescholden en hem behoorlijk had vervloekt, ja, zij was echt een harde.

"Dat weet ik, dat weet ik heel goed…" zei Draco met een grimas en ik kon een klein lachje niet onderdrukken. Maar een vernietigende blik deed me gelijk stoppen. Marsja keek me vragend aan.

"Hij had ooit eens een klein conflictje met haar, nou ja klein… hij lag drie dagen op de ziekenzaal en zij was er vanaf gekomen zonder strafwerk," zei ik zacht en Marsja glimlachte.

"Ze heeft laatst ook de hele keuken laten ontploffen omdat ze zo boos was, alleen toen werd Molly nogal boos."

"Molly?"

"Haar moeder, Mevrouw Wemel, hele aardige vrouw," zei mijn moeder. Mijn moeder voelde zich helemaal thuis daar bij de orde, ze hadden haar goed opgenomen en daar was ik ze dankbaar voor.

"Oké, dus we gaan hun vragen of ze eeuh…" zei ik langzaam.

"Ja, maar we moeten het Minerva ook informeren. Nu Albus dood is, leidt Minerva alles."

"Ja, ik heb het gehoord. De chaos is daardoor nog erger geworden."

"Iedereen was van slag, het gebeurde zo plotseling. Maar laten we het daar niet over hebben," zei Marsja.

"Hebben Lucas en Patty een telefoon?" vroeg Jack en ik knikte. "Oké! Ik ga ze bellen!! Eeuhm.. hoe werkt dat ding?"


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

Hoofdstuk 3

"Oh! En denk eraan, wees beleefd! Molly vindt beleefde mensen stukken aardiger dan onbeleefde mensen!" zei mijn moeder.

We stonden op het Grimboudplein, hier ergens was het hoofdkwartier van de Orde van de feniks. Mijn moeder was nog even alle huishoudelijke regels, die we vroeger ooit geleerd moesten hebben, aan het herhalen. Telkens zette ze een stap richting het huis en dan bedacht ze er weer een. Ik werd er super moe van.

Het leek erop dat we nu eindelijk door konden lopen naar het huis, tot mijn moeder zich weer omdraaide.

"Alsjeblieft, ik weet dat jullie dit niet graag doen, maar maak mij niet ten schande," zei ze en ik zuchtte.

"Mam, denk je nou echt dat wij geen manieren kennen?" vroeg ik en keek daarbij Draco met een strenge blik aan. "Laten we nu gaan, anders staan we hier morgen nog," zei ik en Marsja knikte.

Ze liet ons een briefje lezen met erop Grimboudplein 12, dit moest een geheim huis zijn. Ik keek naar waar het huis zou moeten staan en opeens verscheen het. We liepen naar het huis en Marsja klopte op de deur.

De deur ging open en er werd gelijk een toverstok in Marsja's gezicht geduwd.

"Rustig Dwaaloog, ik ben het maar," zei mijn moeder geërgerd.

"Weet je dat wel zeker?" vroeg een akelig uitziende man met een magisch oog en een houten been. Ik kende hem wel, hij had ons les gegeven in ons vierde jaar.

"Ja, heel zeker. Nou doe die stok weg voordat je mij ook een magisch oog bezorgd," zei ze en ik moest me even inhouden om niet een zacht gegrinnik te laten horen.

Dolleman deed de deur verder open en gebaarde dat we snel binnen moesten komen. Ik liep achter Marsja aan naar binnen.

Het was een zeer oud huis en werd waarschijnlijk met magie overeind gehouden. De gang gaf verder een behoorlijke kille indruk, ze deden er blijkbaar niet veel aan om deze gezellig te houden. Ik liep achter Marsja aan naar een deur en daarachter begon blijkbaar pas het huis.

Aangezien het ochtend was, had ik verwacht dat het niet zo druk was. Maar integendeel, het leek wel alsof er een orkaan woedde!

Ik hoorde mensen hard schreeuwen tegen elkaar en ergens vaag herkende ik de stemmen.

"VERDOMME HARRY!! IK WEET ECHT NIET WAT JOU BEZIELD! IS HET SOMS TE MOEILIJK VOOR JE OM EVEN EEN GLAS MELK IN TE SCHENKEN VOOR MIJ?!!" brulde een stem die het duidelijk tegen Harry had.

"ALS JE HET ZO VRAAGT WEL JA! WAT DENK JE WEL NIET VAN ME?!! DAT IK JE SLAAF GA SPELEN?!! NOU, ZOEK DAN MAAR EEN ANDERE SLAAF!!" schreeuwde Harry terug naar de andere stem.

"OH!! JIJ BENT ECHT ZO-"

"GINNY WEMEL EN HARRY POTTER!! ZIJN JULLIE HELEMAAL GEK GEWORDEN?!! HET IS NEGEN UUR IN DE OCHTEND! MENSEN WILLEN MISSCHIEN NOG SLAPEN!! EN JULLIE STAAN HIER WEER TE RUZIËN OVER WAT JULLIE VAN ELKAAR VINDEN?!!" Ik schrok me rot toen er opeens iets met rood haar voorbij schoot en in de deuropening begon te schreeuwen.

Wantrouwend keek ik naar het tafereel dat zich afspeelde in de keuken. Een jonge vrouw met vuurrood haar keek verwoed naar de vrouw in de deuropening.

"Sorry ma, maar Harry is zo egoïstisch!"

"Ginny! Ik ben helemaal niet egoïstisch! Moet je jezelf eens horen!! 'Harry! Schenk een glas melk voor me in en wel snel!' " zei Harry met een perfecte imitatie van Ginny's stem.

Ik stond een beetje verslagen naast Draco en keek hem aan. Draco keek precies met dezelfde blik naar mij en vervolgens barstte we in lachen uit. Harry's imitatie van Ginny was gewoonweg perfect. Ginny, Harry en mevrouw Wemel keken ons geschrokken aan en zonder dat mijn moeder zich omdraaide wist ik dat ze even naar boven zou gaan kijken om te vragen waaraan ze dit verdiend had.

"Oh, Marsja, hallo. Ik eeuh.. wist niet dat je er was, ik eeuh.. wie zijn dat?" zei Mevrouw Wemel overdonderd.

"Ja, ik ben er ook nog. Dit is mijn dochter, Mel en dit is haar man, Draco Malfidus," zei mijn moeder en ik stapte samen met Draco uit de schaduw zodat ze ons beter konden zien.

Ik keek naar Mevrouw Wemel en zag haar ogen even wat groter worden. Daarna keek ik naar Harry en ik zag hem even wat wit weg trekken en Ginny keek alleen maar met open mond en grote ogen.

"Eeuh.. hoi," zei ik en voelde het bloed naar mijn hoofd stijgen. Ik keek vluchtig naar Draco die er net als altijd bij stond, alsof het hem allemaal niet zoveel kon schelen, maar hij had nog wel een grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Hallo, ik ben Molly Wemel, maar noem me maar gewoon Molly hoor," zei Molly die zich het snelst had hersteld en een hand uit stak.

"Noem mij maar gewoon Mel," zei ik en schudde haar hand. "Ginny, Harry, goed jullie weer eens te zien," zei ik uit beleefdheid en knikte naar ze.

"Ja, ook goed jou weer eens te zien, Mel!" zei Ginny iets te snel voor mijn gevoel en ging vervolgens op Harry's tenen staan en keek hem met een boze blik aan toen hij haar beledigd aan keek.

"Ja, natuurlijk vind ik het ook leuk je weer eens te zien, Mel," zei hij daarna wat geforceerd.

De spanning in de lucht was gewoon voelbaar toen het op Draco kwam. Molly was de eerste die iets ondernam.

"Draco, mag ik je zo noemen?" vroeg ze een beetje onzeker.

"Natuurlijk eeuh…"

"Molly."

"Ja Molly, natuurlijk. Ik heb niet voor niets een voornaam nietwaar?"

"Precies. Nou, Draco, eeuh… we hebben nogal een verleden met jou achter de rug, maar ondanks ben ik blij dat wij je hier kunnen verwelkomen. Je bent hier hartelijk welkom en vroegere ruzies komen niet meer terug nu jullie allemaal volwassen zijn." Dat laatste zei ze met extra nadruk terwijl ze zich half omdraaide naar Harry en Ginny.

"Volwassen ja, inderdaad," beet Ginny haar moeder toe.

Er volgde een lange stilte en iedereen keek elkaar aan, Ginny en Draco knikte even, maar Harry en Draco leken elkaars blik totaal te ontwijken.

Gestommel klonk op de trap en halsoverkop vloog en iemand binnen met fel roze haar.

"Haay!! Zijn er nie-uwe… mensen?" vroeg ze eerst heel opgewekt, maar de spanning had haar snel getroffen en haar zin ging ook snel langzamer en twijfelender.

"Eeuh.. juist… ik stoor. Nou, eeuhm… fijn jullie gekend te hebben, als jullie me nodig hebben ben ik boven. Ik ga maar weer denk ik," zei ze en met dezelfde vaart en gestommel vloog ze de trap weer op.

Verbaasd keken ik en Draco elkaar aan en Marsja zuchtte.

"En dat was Tops, ze is altijd een beetje chaotisch en eeuhm… onhandig," zei Marsja zuchtend.

"Wat je onhandig noemt, ze heeft laatst weer mijn servies gebroken!" zei Molly met een wild gebaar. "Maar maak je maar geen zorgen om mijn servies, kom, laten we jullie komst bespreken in de woonkamer, ik zal thee maken."

We knikten en volgde Marsja naar een andere kamer. We kwamen in een donkere kamer die verlicht werd door een haardvuur en twee niet zulke grote ramen. Er stonden twee banken, 3 zitstoelen en een tafel met vier stoelen er omheen. Het was verder gezellig ingericht en er hingen schilderijen aan de muren.

Door al het gedoe met dat ontmoeten, vergat ik bijna mijn doel van de komst. Ik wenkte Draco dat we moesten gaan zitten en snel ter zaken moesten komen.

"Dank je Molly," zei ik toen ik een kop thee in mijn handen gedrukt kreeg.

"Alsjeblieft, nu graag waarom jullie gekomen zijn."

"Nou, eeuhm… Lara, ons kind, is vannacht meegenomen," zei ik met een brok in mijn keel en er kwamen weer tranen omhoog. Draco kneep zachtjes in mijn hand en ik hield hem stevig vast.

"Wat?! Meegenomen? Door wie? Voldemort?" vroeg Ginny zachtjes en vol ongeloof.

"Ja, door dooddoeners."

"Maar, hoe kon dat gebeuren?" vroeg ze opnieuw.

"Ik denk dat het beter is als we Remus, Tops, Hermelien en Ron er ook bij halen," zei Molly nog voordat ik mijn mond kon opentrekken en Marsja knikte.

"Ik ben er al," zei een stem vanuit de hoek en ik draaide me om. Een jonge vrouw met een verleidelijke glimlach -maar toch ook weer zakelijk en serieus- en een mooi postuur. Ze had lang krullend haar, maar het was geen bos takken meer. Als dat Hermelien was, dan waren mijn ogen zwart.

"En wie ben jij?" vroeg Draco wat schamper, terwijl hij haar in zich opnam.

"Hermelien Griffel, aangenaam kennis te maken Draco Malfidus." Draco leek even van zijn stuk gebracht en mijn mond viel open.

"Ben jij dé Hermelien Griffel van school waarbij het altijd leek alsof je je vingers in het stopcontact had gestoken?"

Het was eruit voordat ik er erg in had en Hermelien keek me verwijtend en boos aan. achter me hoorde ik gesnuffel en ik draaide me om. Draco had heel veel moeite om zijn lach in te houden, daarna keek ik naar Harry en Ginny. Ze keken me aan, daarna elkaar en begonnen toen super hard te lachen.

Molly en Marsja keken elkaar met een vermoeide blik aan van 'dit gaat nooit goed tussen hen'.

Toen ze verwijtend naar Harry en Ginny keek zag ik teleurstelling in haar ogen. Ze draaide zich om en liep naar de deur.

"Hermelien! Zo bedoelden we het niet! Het klonk alleen zo grappig en, sorry," zei Harry en snelde naar de deur.

"Nou, had daar eerder aan gedacht," zei ze met een hooghartige stem en liep alsnog de deur uit.

"Oké, die is snel aangebrand," zei Ginny en Harry zuchtte. Ik keek even moeilijk naar Draco, die zijn wenkbrauw optrok.

"Jij maakte de opmerking, niet ik."

"Goh, bedankt dat je me even helpt," zei ik lichtelijk boos.

Een halve seconde later kwam er een lange jonge man binnen met rood haar.

"Wat is er met Hermelien? Ze keek zo droevig."

"Eeuhm… er werd een opmerking gemaakt en die vond ze niet zo leuk," zei harry geforceerd glimlachend.

"Ow, wie maakte hem en wat was het?"

"Ik maakte hem, het spijt me," zei ik half glimlachend half schuldig kijkend.

"Huh? Wie ben jij? En wat doe jij.. ow jullie hier? Hé! Ik ken jou! Maar waarvan?" zei hij en wees naar Draco. Nu had ik moeite om me lach ik te houden en Harry draaide met zijn ogen een ronde.

"Ik ben Draco Malfidus, én voor je me gaat slaan, ik kom hier níet om jullie te verraden ofzo."

"Zie je wel! Ik ken jou!! Niet? Oh, nou… eeuh.. oké dan. Maar, welke opmerking had je gemaakt eeuh.."

"Mel, Mel Malfidus. Ik was verbaasd over dat ze er zo anders uitzag dan toen ik haar voor het laatst had gezien en zei, van verbijstering en meer als een conclusie voor me zelf dan een vraag, dat zij de Hermelien Griffel van school was waarbij het leek alsof ze haar vingers in het stopcontact had gestoken," zei ik met een lange adem en haalde daarna weer diep adem. Tot mijn verrassing begon Ron Wemel, dat kon ik wel raden, hard te lachen.

Opeens stopte hij en het leek alsof hij nadacht.

"Weet je, eigenlijk heb je gelijk. Vroeger was ze inderdaad wat eehm.. en ze is heel erg veranderd, maar ze is nog steeds even gevoelig als het om het onderwerp 'haar' gaat. Waarom heb ik die opmerking niet eerder tegen haar gebruikt?" zei hij peinzend en ik werd even overspoeld door verbijstering.

"Hij spreekt uit ervaring," zei Harry met een grijns. Ik begon te grinniken.

"Ik ga haar maar even halen, moet er verder nog iemand gehaald worden?" vroeg Ron.

"Ja, Remus en Tops," zei Molly die de hele tijd had gezwegen. Ron deed de deur open en wilde naar buiten lopen, maar kreeg en hand in zijn gezicht.

"Auw!! Waar heb ik dat aan verdient!" zei hij en wreef over zijn wang terwijl hij boos naar Hermelien keek.

"Nou, laat me even denken. Omdat je zo vreselijk gemeen tegen me doet!"

"Maar waarom sla je dan? Je bent toch altijd zo een voorstander van geweldloosheid! Damn, jij gaat teveel met Ginny om!" zei hij en duwde Hermelien ruw opzij en liep naar de trap.

"Ronald Wemel!! Jou heb ik beter opge-"

"Ja, ma!! Zeur niet zo!"

"Wel alle- Kom onmiddellijk hier! Zo ga je niet met mij om!!"

"Ma, je kan hem toch niet meer commanderen. Dat kan je al eeuhm.. 4 jaar niet meer, ook al probeer je dat wel," zei Ginny met een zucht.

Na een tijdje, toen iedereen was voorgesteld, begonnen we met ons doel.

"Nou, begin maar met hoe alles is gebeurd. We moeten alles weten over hoe het kwam en wie de eventuele dooddoeners waren," zei Molly en ik schraapte mijn keel en begon te vertellen over Narcissa en dat ik achter haar aanging. Daarna wat er gebeurde in het huis. Ik voelde mijn humeur weer omslaan naar nul en de beelden van Lara schoten weer voor mijn ogen.

"Heb je iets kunnen ontdekken van de dooddoeners?" vroeg Harry gespannen. Er kwamen tranen in mijn ogen en bruusk veegde ik ze weg. Ik knikte en haalde diep adem.

"De ene dooddoener had een witte pluk haar en de andere hele donkere ogen," zei ik en weer schoot het beeld voor mijn ogen van Lara die huilend, zonder stem, in de armen van de dooddoener was geklemd.

Het lukte me niet meer om het droog te houden en de tranen stroomden over mijn wangen. Draco drukte legde een hand op mijn hoofd en drukte die zachtjes tegen zijn schouder. Hij streelde me over mijn hoofd en wiegde me heen en weer terwijl hij met zijn mond/wang tegen mijn voorhoofd leunde. Ik klemde zijn shirt vast in mijn handen, ik was bang om hem ook kwijt te raken.

Het was een tijdje stil en ik kwam weer tot bedaren.

"Narcissa hé, ze was zo snel weg dat je amper de mogelijkheid had om haar te zien weggaan, toch?" vroeg Remus na een tijdje en Draco knikte.

"Denk je niet dat ze gewoon de deur heeft open gedaan en om een hoekje is gaan staan ofzo? Dat ze deel uitmaakte van de val?" zei Tops als aanvulling op Remus' vraag. Het moest nog even tot me doordringen, maar ze hadden waarschijnlijk gelijk en had ik in mijn wanhoop haar de deur zien uitrennen.

"Vuile slet! Kreng!! Hoe kon ze! Eerst zeiken over dat ze niet nog eens gebroken wilt worden en dan breekt ze zichzelf!!" Mijn verdriet sloeg om in woede en iedereen keek me geschrokken aan.

"Nou, eigenlijk wel slim gedaan," zei Ron heel droog en kreeg gelijk de hak van Hermelien op zijn tenen.

"Hou… je.. mond.."

"Auw! Ik zou een schouwer in moeten huren om me te beschermen tegen jou, mens!" Met nog een vernietigende blik van Hermelien was hij verder stil.

"Ik weet niet of het zo verstandig is als dit nog verder uitlekt," zei Hermelien en Draco knikte.

"Voldemort heeft sneller iets door als we het ministerie erbij gaan betrekken en als hij haar gaat vermoorden, doet hij dat precies voor onze neus," zei Draco en ik huiverde.

"Maar, hoe gaan we dit aanpakken?"


	5. Hoofdstuk 4

Hoofdstuk 4

Hoofdstuk 4

"Verdomme! Ik kan er niet meer tegen!" riep ik woest uit.

"Rustig nou."

"Nee!! Ik kan niet rustig zijn! Mijn kind zit bij een moordenaar en wij hebben nu al drie dagen niets meer bedacht! We ondernemen zelfs geen actie!!"

"Dat is toevallig ook mijn kind hoor! Denk je dat ik dit leuk vind?! Doe niet zo egoïstisch!"

"Oh, ik doe egoïstisch?! Nou, mooi ben jij zeg!"

"Hé, kom op nou Mel, iedereen voelt zich rot. Ik slaap al die nachten niet, kan niet stoppen aan haar te denken en…"

We logeerde nu al twee dagen op het Grimboudplein en niemand was nog met een idee gekomen. Ik kon er niet meer tegen en huilde me elke avond in slaap. Ik had grote wallen onder mijn ogen en zag heel bleek, iedereen maakte zich zorgen om mij.

Draco, daar in tegen, liet niets merken van de buitenkant, overdag dan. Maar als het avond was en we naar bed gingen, kwamen die vervloekte tranen omhoog. Hij probeerde zich sterk te houden en troostte me, haalde 's avonds mijn tranen weg en zei dat het allemaal wel goed kwam, alleen geloofde ik er niets van. Elke avond kon je mijn hartverscheurende snikken horen door het stille huis.

"Mel?" Iemand klopte op de deur. Ik stond bij het raam en keek naar buiten, het was een saaie en suffe buurt. Er speelde geen kinderen op straat, er was helemaal niets op straat.

"Mel?" vroeg iemand en nu had diegene blijkbaar de deur open gedaan.

"Ja?" vroeg ik somber zonder me om te draaien.

"Ik vroeg me af, wil je misschien iets gaan doen?"

"Nee." Ik hoorde een zucht en voetstappen kwamen dichterbij.

"Je zit nu al, al die dagen dat je hier bent op deze kamer en kijkt uit het raam. Door staren gebeurt er niets en er komt ook niets." Ginny zweeg even, wachtend op antwoord die ik haar niet gaf. "Ik weet dat je vreselijke tijd doormaakt, ik heb ook echt vreselijk met je te doen, maar we moeten iets gaan ondernemen."

"Wat dan? Iedereen pijnigt zijn hersens suf en er is nog niets zinnigs," zei ik duf en sloeg mijn ogen neer. "Ik zal haar waarschijnlijk nooit terug krijgen."

"Zo mag je niet denken!"

"Hoezo niet?"

"Omdat ik een plan heb, het moet alleen wel even tussen ons blijven en Hermelien."

"Ze wil me toch niet meer helpen na de opmerking die ik gemaakt heb.."

"Gewoon excuses aanbieden," zei Ginny met een wegwuifgebaar.

"En jij denkt dat ze dat accepteert?"

"Ja, wat anders?"

"Ik had het niet geaccepteerd."

"Jij heet ook geen Hermelien. Ik zal haar even halen," zei ze en liep weg om twee minuten later terug te komen met Hermelien.

"Eeuh… hi," zei ik langzaam met een geforceerde glimlach. Ze gaf geen antwoord en keek me alleen maar verwijtend aan.

"Kijk, het was niet mijn bedoeling je te kwetsen met die opmerking en het was meer tegen mezelf van dat je zo erg veranderd bent. Vroeger haatte ik je, maar nu ben je, ja eeuh, een echt vrouw geworden en dat moest ik gewoon even omzetten. Aangezien we nooit echt goede vriendinnen zijn geweest, weet je, is het voor mij ook raar als ik opeens iemand zie die echt heel erg is veranderd!" zei ik ontzet.

"Hmm, dus je zei het alleen maar omdat je onder de indruk was van mijn uiterlijke verandering?"

"Ja, waarom zou ik anders zo een lullige opmerking maken?"

"Omdat je me haat."

"Dat was lang geleden. Anders zou ik ook niet aardig tegen Gin, Ron en Harry doen, nietwaar?"

"Zit wat in. Nou, kom op Gin, wat is je voorstel?"

"Nou, laten we als eerst gaan naar Mels huis… daar kunnen we misschien aanwijzingen vinden," zei Ginny.

"Ja, dat is eigenlijk wel een goed idee," zei ik langzaam en had de neiging mezelf voor mijn hoofd te slaan omdat ik het niet eerder had bedacht.

Langzaam stak ik mijn sleutel in het sleutelgat.

"Moeten we dit wel doen?" vroeg ik aarzelend.

"Ja, toe nou! Schiet op! We hebben niet de hele dag de tijd!" zei Ginny opdringerig en ik zuchtte diep, draaide de sleutel om en duwde de deur open.

Het huis was stil en er hing een kille sfeer. Ik kreeg kippenvel en mijn nekharen gingen overeind staan. Het huis stond nu al 3 dagen leeg, de honden waren bij Tony en kwamen me dus ook niet bezoeken. Het was nog niet zo dat de deuren kraakte, alles zag er nog heel normaal uit, maar in mijn ogen was het een groot eng huis.

"Kom, doorlopen. Als we iets willen vinden moeten we ook gaan zoeken," zei Hermelien en ik knikte.

"Waar gebeurde het?" vroeg Ginny en ik wees naar boven. We liepen naar de trap en ik ging voorop.

Ik deed de deur open van Lara's kamertje. De gordijntjes waren nog dicht en er viel een klein straaltje licht naar binnen. Het bedje was leeg en in plaats van dat het verdriet opwekte, wekte het woede op. Waarom moest hij perse mijn kind ontvoeren, waarom moest hij perse mij pijn doen?! Ik had al zoveel pijn geleden, hij had al zoveel van mij afgepakt!

Hermelien zag de blik in mijn ogen en legde een hand op mijn schouder.

"We vinden haar wel."

"Ik zal niet rusten voordat ik haar weer in handen heb," zei ik zachtjes.

"Dood of levend?" zei Ginny schaapachtig maar ze verontschuldigde zich gelijk toen ze een kwade blik van Hermelien kreeg.

"Levend," zei ik en ze knikten zwijgend.

"Ik denk niet dat we hier iets vinden. Laten we gaan," zei Hermelien en we draaide ons om en gingen weg uit het huis. Ik zou er pas weer in gaan als Lara bij me was.

"Zei je niet dat je honden had?" vroeg Ginny opeens. Ik stopte met lopen en keek haar verbaasd aan.

"Ja, vijf maar liefst," zei ik.

"Als we die nou eens even op gaan halen en daarna naar de wegisweg gaan, voor wat afleiding."

"Eeuhm…"

"Dat lijkt me een goed plan! Waar zijn ze?"

"Bij een vriend van me, een dreuzel-vriend."

"Mooi, waar woont hij?" vroeg Ginny en ik dacht even na.

"Eeuhm.. ik ken de straatnaam niet, maar weet het wel te vinden."

"Lekker handig, ga jij maar voorop," zei Hermelien en maakte een gebaar dat we moesten lopen.

"Ja, ik heb nooit zin om straatnamen te onthouden."

"Het is toch wel handig hoor, zeker nu."

Na een tijdje lopen kwamen we bij Tony's huis en ik belde aan.

"Laat hem alsjeblieft thuis zijn!" zei ik in mezelf en niet veel later ging de deur open. Ik hoorde de honden blaffend aankomen rennen en toen ze me zagen me vrolijk besprongen.

"Hé Mel, zo snel had ik je hier niet verwacht! Was je vakantie leuk, al waren het maar drie dagen."

"Oh ja, we zijn maar drie dagen weg geweest want daarna werd Lara ziek met een besmettelijk virus, niet dodelijk, maar ze is goed ziek." Omdat Tony niet wist van tovenarij, moest ik een heel verhaal verzinnen om de honden bij hem te dumpen.

"Hé, wat vervelend!"

"Ja, maar ik ben even ontsnapt aan het virus samen met twee vriendinnen van me en ik dacht, laat ik de honden maar even ophalen. Dit zijn Ginny en Hermelien," zei ik en maakte een gebaar naar Hermelien en Ginny.

"Hoi, Tony, aangenaam," zei hij en schudde hen de hand. "Maar, ik ben bezig met werken, dus ik heb niet veel tijd."

"Oh dat geeft niet, we wilde net gaan winkelen dus dan nemen we de honden mee. In ieder geval, heel erg bedankt dat je op ze wilde passen."

"Altijd toch," zei hij en ik gaf hem een kus, zei gedag en we gingen weer weg.

Toen we buiten waren liepen we richting de Lekke Ketel, waren de honden vreselijk druk en moest ik ze vaak terecht wijzen.

"Oeh, hij is schattig," zei Ginny, "waar ken je hem van?"

"Hij is me ex."

"Oh.. hoe heb je hem ontmoet?"

"In de dierenwinkel waar ik Beer en Wolf kocht."

"Sexy…" zei Ginny en ik keek haar raar aan voordat we met z'n drieën begonnen te lachen.

In de Wegisweg was het behoorlijk druk en we hadden moeite met ons voortbewegen. We gingen verschillende winkels binnen terwijl de honden netjes buiten bleven wachten.

"Het wordt grijs, het gaat vast regenen."

"Ach Herm, wat maakt het uit! Nat worden is soms wel leuk hoor!"

"Wat je leuk vindt Gin," zei ze terug met een zuur gezicht. Nu ik een dag met hen op stap was geweest, waren ze eigenlijk best wel aardig. Ik had ze behoorlijk onderschat.

Ik voelde waterdruppels op mijn neus en ik keek naar boven, opeens begon het keihard te regenen en iedereen begon te gillen en rende met kranten of tassen boven hun hoofd naar ergens waar het droog was.

Ginny, Hermelien en ik begonnen ook te gillen en we renden zo hard we konden naar een schuilplaats. De honden begonnen vrolijk te blaffen terwijl ze rondjes rende op het plein en in plassen water begonnen de springen.

"Nou, zij hebben tenminste plezier met de regen," zei Ginny en stond met een chagrijnig gezicht naar de lucht te kijken.

"Ooh Gin, jij vond de regen toch helemaal niet erg?!" zei Hermelien die het blijkbaar niet vreselijk vond.

"Het was nogal sarcastisch bedoeld."

"Zo kwam het er niet uit," zei ik en begon te grinniken.

Zo snel als de regen was gekomen, verdween hij weer en kwam de zon weer tevoorschijn.

"Laten we even wat gaan drinken," stelde Ginny voor.

"Ja, goed idee, ik ken wel een leuk cafeetje," zei ik en ze knikte beide. We liepen naar mijn favoriete café, De Flubberworm en gingen naar binnen.

"Eeuhm, Mel… weet je zeker dat dit een leuk cafeetje is? Het ziet er een beetje… eeuh… griezelig uit," zei Ginny en keek wat schamper rond.

"Dit was vroeger mijn lievelingscafé, ik kwam hier elke week minstens twee keer," zei ik en Ginny knikte zwijgend.

We gingen aan een tafeltje zitten en bestelde wat te drinken.

Ik keek naar de deur toen hij begon te rinkelen. Er kwam een man binnen en hij kwam me ergens bekend voor. Hij had bruin krullend haar, strakke gelaatstrekken en een slanke bouw. Hij zag me kijken en keek terug. Opeens voelde ik me ijskoud worden en mijn hart begon in mijn keel te bonken. Mijn beker viel uit mijn hand en ik bleef roerloos zitten met mijn ogen wijd open.

Ik herinnerde me nog heel goed toen ik hem in Zweinsveld zag, in mijn zevende jaar op Zweinstein en dat ik hem daarna buiten op het terrein van Zweinstein nog tegen hem tekeer was gegaan. Ik schaamde me zo dat ik niet normaal had kunnen reageren tegen hem, dat ik hem niet nog een kans had kunnen geven. Maar ik had het diep in mijn achterhoofd weggestopt.

Beelden schoten weer voor mijn ogen, hoe hopeloos hij had gekeken en had geprobeerd uit te leggen waarom hij mij niet was komen helpen, me weg had gehaald. Ondanks dat hij mijn jeugd had verwoest, hield ik nog steeds van hem, ook al wist ik dat niet.

"Mel…? Mel, wat is er? Mel zeg eens wat!" zei Hermelien en begon aan mijn arm te sjorren.

"D-Dean?" kon ik alleen maar uitbrengen en durfde niet te knipperen met mijn ogen, bang dat het een verbeelding was.

"Dean? Wie is dat? Wat bedoel je? Is die man Dean?" vroeg Ginny en wees naar de man.

"Ja," zei ik zacht en Ginny bekeek hem goed.

"Hé! Ben jij Dean? Kom eens hier jij!" riep ze hard en de man kwam langzaam naar ons toe. "Ben jij Dean?" vroeg Ginny nogmaals en de man aarzelde even maar knikte toen.

"Dean Hanley?" vroeg Hermelien opeens en de man keek haar vreemd aan.

"Dean Stan," zei hij en plotseling stond ik op en vloog om zijn hals. Ik kreeg ik aanval van vreugde en blijdschap. Mijn hart klopte ik mijn keel en ondanks dat Lara weg was, voelde ik mij vreselijk gelukkig.

"Mel?! Wat doe je?!" riep Ginny uit en probeerde me terug te trekken, maar dat liet ik niet toe. Ik bleef hem vast houden, na even aarzelen sloeg hij ook zijn armen om mij heen en hield me stevig vast. Hij begon te glimlachen en ik begon te lachen. Ik voelde een traan in mijn nek, hij kon het blijkbaar niet laten om een traan te laten ontsnappen.

Na een tijdje lieten we elkaar los en draaide ik me om naar Hermelien en Ginny.

"Eeuh.. meiden… dit is mijn broer," zei ik wat onhandig. Ginny kreeg grote ogen en haar mond hing open, Hermelien glimlachte alleen maar.

"Ginny, je vangt vliegen," zei Hermelien na twee minuten en Ginny herstelde zich snel.

"Mel! Ik wist niet dat je een broer had!!"

"Nee, niemand weet dat, maar hij was weg gegaan bij onze ouders toen ik nog klein was en ik heb hem daarna zo goed als niet meer gezien," zei ik als verklaring.

"En de laatste keer dat ze me zag, was niet zo een succes," zei hij als aanvulling.

"Dean, dit is Ginny en dat is Hermelien, mijn vriendinnen," zei ik en stelde hen voor.

We gingen zitten en ik bestelde ook wat voor Dean. We hadden zoveel te bespreken en zoveel te vertellen! Ik wist niet waar ik moest beginnen en vroeg dus maar gewoon waar hij had uitgehangen.

Nadat we elkaar zo ongeveer ons leven hadden verteld was het al zo ongeveer vijf uur.

"We moeten maar eens gaan, waarom ga je niet mee? Je kan bij ons blijven eten! Marsja en de rest zou je heel graag willen zien!" zei Hermelien en ik knikte instemmend.

Dean trok een moeilijk gezicht en trok wat wit weg toen hij de naam Marsja hoorde.

"Nou, ik weet het niet hoor."

"Tuurlijk ga je mee! Je moet mee! Marsja wilt je zo graag weer zien! Ik kan niet terug komen met het verhaal dat ik jou heb gezien en zij niet!" zei ik doordrammend en uiteindelijk, met veel moeite stemde hij in.

We liepen naar het Grimboudplein en gingen het huis in.

"Is er iemand?!" riep Ginny hard door het huis en we hoorde gestommel vanuit de woonkamer.

"Ik denk dat ze allemaal in de woonkamer zijn, iets aan het bespreken ofzo," zei Hermelien en we knikte.

Terwijl ik Dean naar de woonkamer leidde, merkte ik dat hij onrustig was. Zij zat de hele tijd met zijn linker mouw te spelen en haalde onrustig adem.

"Rustig maar, het komt wel goed," zei ik en gaf hem een bemoedigende blik. Ik liep samen met Ginny en Hermelien de woonkamer in.

"Hey iedereen."

"Heey! Daar zijn jullie, we vroegen ons al af waar jullie waren!" zei Ron vrolijk.

"Wha! Wat zijn dat?!" riep Molly uit toen er opeens vijf honden de kamer in sprongen en iedereen aandachtig besnuffelde, Beer iets te enthousiast en beet Ron bijna in zijn hand.

"Beer! Af," zei Draco streng en met een grote sprong belandde Beer op Draco die daardoor achterover viel en met moeite weer overeind kwam.

"Eeuhm.. mag ik jullie aan iemand voorstellen?" vroeg ik.

"Natuurlijk, wie?" vroeg Tops en ik trok Dean uit de schaduw vandaan.

"Dit is Dean Stan, hij is mijn broer en ik ben hem vandaag tegen gekomen. Kan hij mee-eten?" vroeg ik en wachtte de reactie af. Iedereen bleef stil. Marsja werd krijtwit en Draco viel bijna weer achterover van verbazing. Iedereen kende de achternamenkwestie.


	6. Hoofdstuk 5

Hoofdstuk 5

Hoofdstuk 5

Zuchtend lag ik op mijn bed, het voorstellen van Dean aan iedereen was niet zo een heel goed idee. Marsja raakte helemaal overstuur en begon te hyperventileren, we hadden alles uit de kast moeten halen om haar te verzekeren dat dit hem echt was, dat hij dit uit vrije wil deed en dat hij haar niet haatte.

Draco was het volgende geval. Hij had zojuist een van de grootste shocks in zijn leven gehad. "Ik wist niet dat er nog een persoon met het karakter van Mel rond liep op deze wereld… ik dacht dat twee wel genoeg was!!" had hij hard geroepen. Gelukkig kon ik er om lachen, maar ik weet niet of Dean nou wel moest lachen of niet.

Daarna hadden we Harry, die vol verbazing even zeker moest weten of hij ook nog een achter-achter-achter-neef had.

Dan hadden we het eten nog, het was echt vreselijk. Het was doodsstil en alleen Molly en Arthur waren zacht aan het praten. Draco was me de hele tijd maar vreemd aan het aankijken en Ginny en Hermelien spraken geen woord.

"Hey schat, sorry dat ik zo heftig reageerde toen je jouw broer voorstelde," zei Draco zachtjes in mijn oor terwijl hij naast me, of nou ja achter me aangezien ik op mijn zij lag, ging liggen, een arm om me heen sloeg en een kusje in mijn nek gaf.

"Het is je al vergeven," zei ik en vlocht mijn vingers in de zijne.

We lagen zo nog geen twee minuten en Hermelien kwam binnen om te zeggen dat we thee gingen drinken met z'n allen. Ik ging Dean halen, hij was even een uil aan het versturen naar zijn vriendin in het buitenland, en nam hem ook mee naar beneden.

Er zat een nieuwe jongen in de kamer, ik had niet gehoord dat er iemand binnen kwam. Hij leek wat op Ginny en zijn rode haar maakte dat zeker af!

"Hey Mel! Ik wil je voorstellen aan mijn oudere broer, Charlie! Charlie, dit is Mel, om haar kind gaat al deze crisis. Dit is Draco, haar man en dit is haar broer Dean. Hij is er ook pas net," zei Ginny opgewekt en trok haar broer haastig naar ons toe.

Ik ga hem een hand en glimlachte vriendelijk, waarbij ik gelijk een trap op mijn tenen kreeg van Ginny.

"Doe nou eens rustig aan, je bent getrouwd ja!" zei ze zachtjes in mijn oor en ik grinnikte.

"Kan ik niet, zo ben ik aangelegd," zei ik terug met een knipoog. Draco en Charlie gaven elkaar alleen een korte knik en toen Dean aan de beurt was bleven ze elkaar alleen maar heel raar aankijken.

"Dean Stan…?" zei Charlie langzaam en Dean begon breed te grijnzen. Even dacht ik dat ze elkaar wilde aanvallen, maar toen omhelsde ze elkaar! Ik stond met openhangende mond toe te kijken hoe de twee elkaar stevig omhelsde en lachte. Ze trokken gelijk alle aandacht.

"Wat is hier aan de hand?" vroeg Molly verbaasd en de jongens lieten elkaar los.

"Mam, dit is Dean…"

"Ja, dat weet ik."

"Dean en ik waren op Zweinstein heel goede vrienden."

"Oh echt?"

"Ja!! Maar, we hadden het contact verloren," zei Dean en glimlachte breed. Ik stond er nogal verbaasd bij, dit was wel heel toevallig!

"Volgens mij vindt hij me niet meer leuk."

"Wat?!"

"Volgens mij heeft Harry een ander."

"Echt niet! Dat zal hij nooit doen! Ik ken hem!"

"Maar hij doet zo afstandelijk."

"Misschien omdat je de laatste tijd zoveel bij mij en Draco bent."

"Denk je dat echt?"

"Eeeuh, om eerlijk te zijn niet."

"Zie je wel, hij wil me gewoon niet meer!"

"Misschien moet je wat meer moeite voor hem doen."

"Zou het werken?"

"Misschien, je kan hem ook jaloers maken."

"Ja! Laten we met z'n allen naar de disco gaan!"

"Leuk idee, ik ga het voorstellen," zei ik en stond op. Ik liep naar Draco die bij Ron, Harry, Charlie en Dean zat en plofte naast hem neer. Ik gaf hem een zoen op zijn wang en pakte zijn hand.

"Heey schat, leuk gesprek?"

"Ja hoor, en jij?"

"Nou, ik, Gin en Herms hadden een voorstel: wat vinden jullie van een avondje disco?"

"Lijkt me leuk, wat afleiding," zei hij met een veel belovende grijns terwijl hij naar mij keek. "En wat vinden jullie ervan?" vroeg hij aan de rest. Ron knikte instemmend, maar Harry schudde zijn hoofd.

"Waarom niet?" vroeg ik teleurgesteld.

"Geen zin."

"Oh, en jullie?" vroeg ik aan Dean en Charlie maar die begonnen te lachen.

"Wij zijn veel te oud daarvoor! Gaan jullie maar, wij houden de zwerkbalkampioen wel bezig," zei Charlie en gaf Harry een klap op zijn schouder.

"Is dit het?" vroeg Ginny en wees naar een gebouw met super grote letters 'Dancing stars' erop en in kleine letters 'disco'.

"Gin, er staat disco op," zei Ron en Ginny giechelde.

"Hehe, wist is wel! Kom op." Met z'n vijven gingen we naar binnen.

Het was stamp vol, mijn oren stonden op ontploffen en het rook verschrikkelijk naar rook, wiet en zweet.

"Nou, we hebben niet bepaald de beste uitgekozen," zei Hermelien en trok haar neus op.

"Ze draaien tenminste geen après-ski muziek!" zei Ginny.

"Wat is dat?" vroeg Draco met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Stomme muziek," zei ik en liep vervolgens naar de bar.

"Vijf cocktails, graag," en ik legde wat geld neer. Ik sloeg mijn glaasje in één keer achterover, het begon gelijk te draaien, maar dat was snel weg.

Het was een geweldige avond. Ik, Hermelien en Ginny waren straal bezopen. Ik was Patty tegen gekomen, die ook helemaal dronken was en zich door Lucas moest laten ondersteunen, en had haar voorgesteld aan Ginny en Hermelien. Jack was mee gekomen met Patty en Lucas, dus het was gewoon feest.

Draco was alleen wat aangeschoten, net als de rest van de jongens. Draco kon zo goed tegen drank, dat was echt niet normaal! Ik kon het ook wel aardig, maar vroeger kon ik het beter.

Lachend kwamen we thuis en gingen luidruchtig zitten in de woonkamer.

Charlie, Dean en Harry zaten er nog en Ginny begon luidruchtig te praten.

"Ooh, het was zo leuk!"

"Nog met leuke jongens gedanst Gin?" vroeg Charlie lachend.

"Ja! Ik danste zo met een jongen en het was heel leuk… hij danste heel goed en hij was nog leuk ook! Echt waar, en hij haalde de hele tijd drinken voor mij enzo." Ik zag Harry's gezicht betrekken en een steek van jaloezie stond in zijn ogen, Ginny was hard bezig.

"En hij kwam met elk liedje dichterbij en dichterbij en…" Harry stond op en liep de deur uit.

"Nou zeg, nu komt juist het leukste stukje! Gaat hij weg! Wat een barbaar!" zei ze boos en deed een vaag gebaar en ging weer verder met haar verhaaltje. "In ieder geval, hij kwam dichterbij en dichterbij… en toen, toen draaide ik mijn hoofd." Ze begon te giechelen. "Ik draaide mijn hoofd en zei 'Ik ben al bezet en mijn vriend is heel veel leuker dan jij bent.' Goed van mij hè?"

"Heel goed hoor Gin, maar ik denk dat Harry je verhaaltje even niet zo leuk vond," zei Charlie en aaide haar over haar hoofd. Ze lag tegen hem aan en sliep al half.

"Kom Ginny, jij moet maar even naar bed," zei ik, ik voelde me al niet zo licht meer en kon goed genoeg nadenken. Ik stond op en trok Ginny mee.

Ik duwde haar naar haar deur en keek door een kier, Harry lag op bed met zijn rug naar de deur.

"Gin, vertel nou maar heel lief aan Harry wat je deed toen de jongen dichterbij kwam en wat je zei, dan vind hij je vast heel lief," zei ik en ze knikte.

Ze liep de deur door, kroop op het bed en ging over Harry heen hangen en zei zacht:

"Weet je wat ik deed toen hij dichterbij kwam? Ik draaide mijn hoofd en zei: 'ik ben al bezet en mijn vriend is heel veel leuker dan jij bent." Daarna legde ze haar hoofd op zijn schouder en viel in slaap.

Stil liep ik naar mijn eigen kamer en begon met omkleden. Het was nog een hele klus om de knoop van mijn broek open te krijgen. Ik zag dubbel en mijn handen leken wel bevroren.

"Draco, de knoop wilt niet open," zei ik half jammerend toen hij binnen kwam en ik hoorde hem grinniken. Hij kwam naar me toe en binnen twee seconden was de knoop open. Verbaasd door de snelheid keek ik naar zijn handen die ook mijn gulp open maakte en mijn broek uit trok.

"Armen omhoog," zei hij met een lieve stem en even dacht ik dat hij mijn vader was van vroeger, toen hij nog aardig was.

Ik deed mijn armen omhoog en voorzichtig deed hij mijn truitje uit en maakte mijn bh los, daarna liet hij voorzichtig mijn nachtjapon over mijn hoofd glijden en leidde me naar het bed. Een enorme moeheid overviel me en ik zat te knikkenbollen. Ik viel tegen Draco aan, niet meer in staat om op mijn eigen benen te staan. Handig ving hij me op en ik voelde me het klein meisje in de beschermende armen van mijn grote broer, zoals vroeger vaak gebeurde als ik werd gepest door kinderen uit de buurt.

Draco legde me in bed en deed de dekens zorgvuldig over me heen. Het laatste wat ik voelde voordat ik in een diepe slaap viel was een nachtzoen.

Het was koud en donker. Er stond een harde wind en het was volle maan. In de verte stond een groot huis. Het zag er oud en vervallen uit, maar in een kamer brandde er licht.

Het kwam dichterbij en dichterbij, het beeld ging de deur open en de trap op. Ik hoorde stemmen, zacht en zwaar. Het beeld stopte even en ging daarna weer verder. Het ging de kamer in en er stonden zeven mensen.

"Waarom vermoorden we het niet gewoon? Ik wil haar zien lijden." Het gezicht van degene die het zei werd duidelijk, het was Marcus Hanley.

"Omdat het nog geen tijd is." Ook dit gezicht werd duidelijk, Lucius Malfidus

"Ik heb niet al die moeite gedaan om er een beetje naar staan kijken!" Bellatrix van Detta.

"Het is wel een mooi kind, het heeft veel weg van mij." Narcissa Malfidus.

"Hij komt eraan." Peter Pippeling.

"Hoe lang moet ik haar nog voor de gek houden?" Ik kreeg de schok van mijn leven, het was Dean Stan.

"Meester, zeg ons wat we moeten doen." Serverus Sneep, iedereen ging op de knieën en er verscheen nog iemand.

"Stil, we worden bekeken," siste hij en een mismaakt gezicht met rode ogen kwam tevoorschijn. Mijn hart leek stil te staan toen ik een zacht kreetje hoorde en een klein hoopje doeken op de grond zag liggen.

"Onthoud deze gezichten goed, vergeet ze niet. Het zal je helpen, ik zal je helpen," zei een stem in mijn hoofd.

Bezweet en doodsbang schoot ik overeind.

"Meester," zei ik zacht en keek om me heen. Ik stapte snel uit bed en keek door het raam. Ik zag een lange gedaante met een donkere cape op het plein staan en ik schrok. Hij wenkte en meteen liep ik naar mijn deur, verzekerde mezelf ervan dat Draco niet wakker was geworden en liep naar de trap. Terwijl ik de trap zonder geluid af liep, hoorde ik stemmen uit de woonkamer.

"Ik weet niet of het me nog gaat lukken."

"Natuurlijk wel! Je kunt het! Je weet dat ik trots zou zijn."

"Maar, het is moeilijk, ik heb niet het gevoel dat ze me vertrouwen."

"Doe dan beter je best!"

"Wanneer zie ik je weer?"

"Zo snel het kan, maar nu nog even niet. Ik heb andere zaken."

"Maar-"

"Ik moet gaan en denk eraan, het gaat lukken!" Ik keek om de hoek en ik zag Dean voor de haard zitten. Een vreemd gevoel ging door me heen, wat deed hij daar? Met wie praatte hij? En waarom midden in de nacht? Het kon zijn vriendin zijn, maar na die droom die ik had ging iets veel ergers door me heen.

"Wie was dat?" vroeg ik zelfverzekerd en stapte de kamer binnen. Dean keek geschrokken om.

"Wie?" vroeg hij.

"Diegene in de haard," zei ik en keek hem koud aan. Hij ging staan en keek even koud terug.

"Dat was mijn vriendin in het buitenland, als je het zo nodig moet weten."

"Ze klonk wel erg mannelijk en waarom midden in de nacht."

"Dat komt door de haard en omdat ik niet wil dat iedereen onze gesprekken kan afluisteren, zoals jij blijkbaar deed."

"Ik hoorde je praten, natuurlijk ga ik dan kijken en ik heb het recht ook. Je bent hier door mij uitgenodigd."

"Ja, maar je had even kunnen zeggen dat je me hoorde of een sein kunnen geven dat je er was, ik vind het niet fijn als ik bespioneerd word."

"Wat is er met je? Je doet zo achterdochtig, waarom ben je opeens zo direct?" vroeg ik en ik kreeg echt een wee gevoel!

"Sorry, het spijt me. Ik ben gewoon wat verward. Ik zie mijn vriendin nog behoorlijk lang niet en dan dit opeens en hier bij Charlie en jou en… ik weet het even niet meer."

"Je voelt je hier niet fijn, hè?"

"Nee, dat is het niet, maar die mensen hier vertrouwen me niet! Of in ieder geval, Hermelien kijk me altijd zo verdacht aan."

"Misschien moet je maar gaan slapen, ik denk dat je dat verbeeld," zei ik en dacht opeens weer aan mijn meester.

"Dank je Sizzy," zei hij en opeens schoot een vreselijke gedachte door me heen.

"_Ow, dus jij vindt mishandeld worden een prima leven."_

"_Dan dat van mij, ja Sizzy! Mishandeld worden is als je het mij vraagt beter dan het zelf te moeten doen! Je wilt niet weten hoe vaak ik heb gebeden tot de goden dat ik de persoon was die onder mijn voeten lag!"_

Een koud gevoel stroomde mijn maag binnen en versteende hem uiteindelijk. Die zin was ik vergeten, tot hij Sizzy zei.

"Het spijt me echt. Ik wilde dat ze me gewoon vermoord hadden, zodat ik niet gedwongen kon worden. Maar ik was bang, bang voor de dood. Ik weet niet waarom ik me overgaf… het was echt de grootste fout die ik ooit in mijn leven heb gemaakt en ook nog zal maken."

Mijn droom. Nee, dit kon niet! Hij verraadde ons niet! Dat zou hij nooit doen! Zou… dat gesprek in de haart, 'doe dan beter je best!'

Al die keren dat hij aan zijn linkeronderarm zat, hij droeg nooit T-shirts zonder of met korte mouwen.

Nee, ik draaide door. Ik moest naar bed en dan weer slapen, ik begin dingen te verzinnen.

Ik herinnerde me mijn meester weer en toen ik naar het raam liep om te kijken of hij er nog was, was hij weg. Waarom was hij gekomen?

Met die vraag in mijn hoofd ging ik terug in bed en lag met mijn ogen wijd open naar boven te kijken.

Misschien was hij gekomen om mij Dean te laten betrappen.


	7. Hoofdstuk 6

Hoofdstuk 6

Hoofdstuk 6

Vermoeid werd ik wakker. Ik wilde niet opstaan, maar het moest wel.

"Mel, we gaan eten!" riep Hermelien aan de andere kant van de deur.

"Ik kom eraan," zei ik terug en de deur ging open. "Ik zei: ik kom eraan."

"Weet ik, ik moest even weten of je al wakker was. Ik moet even met je praten."

"Oh, waarover dan?"

"Over Dean," zei ze en ging wat nerveus op mijn bed zitten.

"Eeuh.. ga je gang."

"Ik vertrouw hem niet helemaal."

"Hoe bedoel je?"

"Nou, ik weet niet maar hij is heel gesloten over wat hij allemaal heeft gedaan; gaat 's nachts vaak naar de haard en voert vreemde gesprekken; hij zit altijd met zijn hand aan zijn linkermouw en zit altijd met zijn andere hand op zijn onderarm, zijn linker. Je weet toch wat daar kan zitten?"

"Ja… ik heb hem vannacht betrapt bij de haard, het was inderdaad merkwaardig, maar hij zei dat het zijn vriendin was."

"Ik geloof niet dat hij een vriendin heeft."

"Hoezo niet?"

"Nou, we hebben nooit iets over haar gehoord, ze woont in het buitenland en als ik ernaar vraag, dan gaat hij het onderwerp zo snel mogelijk veranderen."

"Ik weet het niet hoor," zei ik terwijl ik opstond en begon met aan kleden. "Ik bedoel, hij is wel mijn broer."

"Ja, dat weet ik, maar het zou niet verkeerd zijn hem in de gaten te houden."

"Oké, ik zal opletten, maar ik kan niets beloven," zei ik en Hermelien glimlachte dankbaar.

We liepen naar beneden en wachtten tot iedereen er was zodat we konden eten.

"Lekker geslapen allemaal?" vroeg Molly.

"Ja hoor, mag ik de kaas even, Mel?" vroeg Ginny en ik gaf de kaas door. Ik keek snel naar Dean die naast Ginny zat en zwijgend at. Hij leek wel in gedachten verzonken te zijn.

"Auw!" riep Marsja opeens hard en iedereen keek haar geschrokken aan. Ze trok haar mouw omhoog en ik zag dat het teken op haar arm heel donker werd. Marsja beet op haar lip en liep zo snel ze kon naar de kraan en deed haar linker arm eronder.

Mijn blik ging naar Dean en ik zag nog net zijn handen onder tafel verdwijnen, was het toch? Hij had het teken, toch?

Ik was er niet zeker van, ik had het nooit gezien en hij had alleen maar gezegd dat ze hem hadden gedwongen om iets te doen. Maar hij, had hij toen niet gezegd dat hij geen teken had? Ik zocht mijn geheugen af, maar hij had helemaal niets gezegd over een teken, nooit.

"Gaat het mam?" vroeg ik om mijn gedachten ergens anders op te richten.

"Ja, ze hebben weer een bijeenkomst," zei ze en maakte haar arm droog.

"Hoe voelt zoiets?" vroeg Ron die met misselijk gezicht naar het zwarte teken keek.

"Dat wil je niet weten, geloof me."

"Oké, ik wil het niet weten."

Ik voelde dat Hermelien oogcontact met me zocht, maar ik ontweek het. Twee seconden later keek ik toch maar en een vreemde blik heerste in haar ogen, ze had het blijkbaar ook gezien.

"Wie staat er op wacht vannacht?" vroeg Molly opeens.

"Ik zelf en Ginny," zei Harry en Dean keek hun verbaasd aan.

"Op wacht voor wat?"

"Op wacht voor-"

"Marsja!! Doe niet zo-" siste Hermelien maar werd onderbroken door Marsja.

"Go- Verdomme!!" riep ze uit en weer keek iedereen geschrokken op. Marsja rende weer naar de kraan en hield haar arm er weer onder. "Als ze dat nog een keer doen dan ga ik persoonlijk naar ze toe en-"

"Rustig Marsja," zei Molly en Draco grinnikte.

"Dat gaat denk ik niet zo makkelijk." Weer. Weer vertrok Deans gezicht en nu wist ik het zeker.

"Dean, moet je ons niet wat vertellen?" vroeg Hermelien opeens en keek hem aan. Dean keek geschrokken op, alsof hij uit zijn gedachten was opgeschrokken.

"Wat bedoel je?"

"Je weet wat ik bedoel."

"Nee, ik heb echt geen idee waar je het over hebt," zei hij gelogen. Hermelien keek hem kwaad en dwingend aan, maar hij keek haar alleen met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Dean, doe je mouw eens omhoog," zei ik en zijn uitdrukking veranderde.

"Dean!" Het was stil geworden in de keuken en iedereen keek naar ons. Ginny schuifelde langzaam van hem vandaan, maar Hermelien bleef zitten.

Dean keek me koud aan. Ik was opgestaan en keek even koud terug, als blikken je iets aan konden doen…

"Ik vraag je nog één keer, als je niet mee werkt dan-"

"Dan wat?!"

"Doe je mouw omhoog." Hij deed niets, hij vertrok geen eens een spier!

"Doe verdomme je mouw omhoog! Doe verdomme gewoon wat ik je vraag!!" schreeuwde ik fel en iedereen deed geschrokken een stap achteruit. Ik was buitenzinnig. Woedend. Waarom had hij dit voor me verborgen gehouden?! Waarom had hij zich aangesloten bij hem?!

Snel liep ik om de tafel en greep zijn arm. In een reflex duwde hij me weg, maar ik liet me niet zomaar weg slaan. En zo snel hij had gereageerd, zo snel prikte mijn stok tegen in zijn keel.

"Je weet, ik ken er een heleboel en ik ben niet bang om ze te gebruiken. Je weet heel goed dat ik er meer ken dan een gemiddelde heks en je weet ook waardoor, ik ken hem ook. Dat weet je allemaal. Dus dwing me niet ze te gebruiken."

"Ik weet beter dan wie dan ook dat jij ze kent, ik ken ze ook namelijk en als het moet ben ik ook niet bang ze te gebruiken. Waarom zou ik nog naar jou luisteren? Waarom zou ik ook nog maar iets doen wat je me vraagt? Je hebt me vervloekt en nu leef ik zo. Ik kon er niets aan doen en jij strafte mij ervoor. Nee, je doet maar wat je wilt maar mij krijg je niet zo ver," mijn stem was hees, de zijne ook. Niemand wist waar we het over hadden, maar dat maakte me niet uit. Als ik toen had geweten dat mijn bloedeigen broer toen tegen me was gekeerd, had ik het anders gedaan.

Mijn broer had zich tegen mij gekeerd en dat werd me duidelijk. Hij kon niet blijven. Hij was mijn gelijke, hij wist alles wat ik ook wist, hij had ook mijn meester gehad. Ik kon nooit iets onverwachts doen bij hem, hij wist het altijd.

"Hij had altijd gelijk, ook nu. Hij zei ooit dat we allebei een partij zouden kiezen, ondanks we zeiden dat we altijd neutraal zouden blijven. Hij zei dat we tegenover elkaar zouden komen te staan, maar dat wilde ik niet geloven. En nu, nu heeft hij alweer gelijk." Ik moest hem vinden en om hulp vragen, hij moest me vertellen wat er zou gebeuren.

"Hij is niet meer van jou, je hebt misbruik van hem gemaakt. Hoe kun je, na ons verleden dat doen? Hij zal je niet meer helpen, je hebt je eigen ondergang gegraven." Ik wilde mijn ogen sluiten om hem niet meer te hoeven zien, maar dan kon hij de boel hier opblazen en verdwijnen.

"Mel, doe zijn mouw omhoog, nu!" zei Hermelien dwingend toen ze haar stok ook op hem had gericht. Ik pakte zijn arm en trok zijn mouw omhoog.

Ondanks dat ik het had verwacht schrok ik en werd ik misselijk. Ik voelde me lood zwaar worden en keek koud naar het teken op zijn arm. Ik liet gelijk zijn arm los en stapte naar achteren. Ik hoorde iedereen naar adem snakken en ik het bijzonder Marsja en Charlie.

Ik kon mijn ogen niet los maken van het teken op zijn arm en mijn gedachte werkte overuren. De droom kwam in me op en ik probeerde met het huis te herinneren.

"Waar staat het?!" vroeg ik duister en probeerde het te herkennen. Hij grinnikte en keek me duister aan.

"Niet hier," zei hij en hij verdween.

Versteend keek ik naar de plek waar hij net nog had gestaan.

"Hoe kan hij zomaar verdwijnen?!" riep Ginny opeens uit, verder was iedereen stil.

"Dat heeft hij geleerd, er is een speciale manier, maar die duurt iets van 5 jaar om hem te kunnen voltooien," zei ik in monotoon. Ik was niet onder de indruk van zijn verdwijning, ik was in shock. Mijn bloedeigen broer had zich tegen mij gekeerd en had misbruik van me gemaakt. Hij had geholpen om mijn kind te ontvoeren, hij zou zijn eigen neefje vermoorden!!

Na vijf minuten was het een chaos. Marsja begon te hyperventileren, Draco kreeg een woede uitbarsting, Charlie zat versteend op een stoel, Tops probeerde Marsja te kalmeren, Molly stond bijna te janken en Ron probeerde haar ook te kalmeren. Ginny probeerde Charlie enigszins weer bij zijn positieve te brengen, Harry en Remus waren als twee haasjes naar buiten gegaan en waren de hele buurt aan het uitkammen en Hermelien stond er verslagen naar de chaos in de keuken te kijken en probeerde tevergeefs het servies te redden van de woedende Draco.

Ik voelde mijn leven langzaam weer terug naar af gaan. Zo blij als ik me had gevoeld toen hij ook zijn armen om mij sloeg in De Flubberwurm, hoe gebroken ik me nu weer voelde. Mijn hart brak stukje voor stukje af, net zolang dat er helemaal niets meer overbleef.

Ik liep weg uit de keuken en ging naar mijn slaapkamer. Ik pakte mijn mantel en ging weer naar beneden. Ik moest mijn meester zien te vinden.

Ik liep snel de gang door, hopend dat ze me niet hadden gezien, maar ik was niet stil genoeg want ik botste hard tegen een kastje aan.

"Mel, wat ga je doen?!" riep Ginny uit, maar ik schudde mijn hoofd.

"Bloedbanden…," mompelde ik en somde alle dingen op die ik had geleerd en hierbij kon gebruiken.

"Mel!! Waar ga je heen?! We hebben je nodig! Waarom vroeg je waar het staat?! Je weet wat hè!" riep Draco en rende achter me aan de deur uit. Ik antwoordde niet en liep door naar een steegje waar ik kon verdwijnselen.

"Mel!! Je weet wat! Vertel het me! Het is ook mijn kind!"

"Ik moet hem vinden."

"Je kan hem niet vinden, hij is weg."

"Ik heb het ook niet over Dean!" zei ik bits en sloot mijn ogen.

"Mel wacht! Je kan niet zomaar weg gaan!"

"En waarom dan wel niet? Het is mijn leven en ik kan zelf bepalen wat ik wil doen. Ik moet iets belangrijks doen en probeer tot die tijd niets te zoeken, ook Lara niet want dat betekend haar dood."

"Waar heb je het over? We moeten haar juist vinden, anders is het straks te laat!"

"Vertrouw me alsjeblieft één keer! Ik ben verdomme wel haar moeder en jouw vrouw!"

"Maar blijkbaar weet je niet wat je doet, je kan niet zo maar weg!"

"Ik weet heel goed wat ik doe ja! Ik weet meer van deze toestand dan jij weet, ik ben degene die het meest weet hier!"

"Ow ja, jij hebt natuurlijk bijzondere gaven waardoor je meer weet dan wij, maar je weet niet waar ze is."

"Ik heb geen gave! Maar iemand die ik nu ga zoeken wel! Ik weet wie erbij betrokken zijn, ik weet de omgeving waar ze is en het huis! Alleen niet waar!"

"Volgens mij weet je helemaal niets! Waarom wist je dan niet dat Dean erbij betrokken was?! Pas toen Hermelien je waarschuwde begon je op te letten!"

"Jij wist het anders ook niet! Waarom steun je me niet gewoon?! Het enige wat je kan doen is mij belachelijk maken! En dat noemt zich mijn echtgenoot!!" Die woorden schenen hem hard te raken en ik wist dat ik ze niet had moeten zeggen. Ik zag die gloed in zijn ogen die me zo bekend voorkwamen als hij gekwetst was en het enige wat hij dan deed, was kwaad worden en de meest harde dingen terug zeggen. Ik bereidde me op zijn antwoord voor, maar hij bleef stil. Pas na even begon hij zacht en kil te praten.

"Jij vraagt je af wat ik nou voor een man ben, maar heb je wel eens aan jezelf gedacht?! Je bent een moeder van niets, eerst sluit je jezelf dagen op en daarna probeer je het te vergeten en dan, op het moment dat we dichtbij zijn, loop je weg. Ik wist dat ik een fout had gemaakt. Als het erop aan komt dat we weten waar ze is, dan blijf ik niet bij je en ga, maar jij mag hier blijven kniezen of je loopt weg, je gaat niet mee." Daarna draaide hij zich om en liet mij achter met een groot schuldgevoel en nog meer gekwetst dan hij was. Tranen welde op in mijn ogen en bruusk draaide ik me om. Als hij me niet meer wilde hoefde ik hem ook niet meer, maar als hij dacht dat ik niet meer om mijn eigen kind gaf dan had hij het mis.

De woorden 'ik wist dat ik een fout had gemaakt' galmde door mijn hoofd terwijl ik naar een steegje liep en verdwijnselde.

De nacht was koud, ik had de hele dag rond gedwaald op plekken waar ik niet wist waar ik was. Ik had maar gezocht naar hem, maar nergens kon ik hem vinden. Ik was naar het Verboden Bos geweest bij Zweinstein, maar daar voelde ik geen enige aantrekkingskracht. Ik wist dat hij in Engeland was, maar waar? Ik was steeds naar grote donkere bossen gegaan, maar keer op keer geen aantrekkingskracht.

Ik was doodop, maar ik moest verder. Ik was een half uur geleden een bos uitgelopen en was nog niet weg omdat iets zei dat ik hier moest blijven zoeken. Ik liep op een oud pad, het leidde waarschijnlijk naar een heel oud dorpje of zoiets.

Ik bleef lopen, hopend dat ik hem ergens zou treffen. Toen het echt koud was en ik doodop was, zag ik een gehucht. Ik liep er heen. Iets in me zei dat ik er niet heen moest gaan, maar iets ook weer wel. Ik was nieuwsgierig en moe, ik wilde eten en slapen. Ik kon me niet meer genoeg concentreren om nog te verdwijnselen, ik was te moe.

Ik liep het gehucht in, het was zeer stil, akelig stil. De lampen die aan de muren hingen stonden aan, sommige flikkerden, maar ik zag helemaal niemand.

Ik zag bij een deur een bordje met een beker bier en een bed staan en liep ernaar toe. Het was donker binnen en ik vroeg me af of het open was. Ik duwde tegen de deur aan en tot mijn verbazing ging die gewoon open. Het was helemaal donker binnen en ik zag geen hand voor ogen.

"Hallo?!" zei ik zacht, maar ik kreeg geen antwoord. Een naar gevoel bekroop me en ik voelde me misselijk worden. Er hing een stank in de lucht, een stank die ik niet kon thuisbrengen.

"Hallo? Is daar iemand?!" riep ik nu ietsjes harder, maar weer kreeg ik geen antwoord. Om me gerust te stellen begon ik in mezelf te praten.

"Er moet hier tocht wel ergens een lichtje zijn? Waar zit dat knopje?" ik gleed met mijn hand over de muur langs de deur, maar voelde niets. Ook aan de andere kant van de deur was niets.

Uiteindelijk pakte ik maar mijn stok, eigenlijk kon ik dat niet doen omdat dit een dreuzelgehucht was, maar ik moest toch iets kunnen zien?

Met een zwaai van mijn stok probeerde ik het licht aan te doen, maar na één flits ging het weer uit.

"Reparo Lamp!" zei ik snel en wees naar waar de flits vandaan kwam. Het licht sprong aan en even deed ik mijn ogen dicht tegen het felle licht.

Ik was bang dat er wezens zouden zitten, die zodra ik mijn ogen open deed me aan zouden vallen. Maar als die er zaten, dan hadden ze me allang vermoord, niet?

Ik deed mijn ogen open en keek rond. Meteen werden mijn ogen groot en begon ik te gillen.

Het was vreselijk wat ik zag. Er lagen allemaal mensen op de grond in rare houdingen, ze waren dood! Ze lagen er al een tijdje, daarom stonk het zo!

Ik werd nog misselijker en kon niet meer stoppen met gillen. Ik sloeg mijn handen voor mijn mond en tranen begonnen over mijn wangen te lopen. Het waren mannen, vrouwen en kinderen, jong en oud. Ze hadden verschrikte en bange uitdrukkingen op hun gezichten. Er zaten opgedroogde tranen op een gezichtje van een kindje van hoogstens vijf jaar oud.

Ik liep achteruit, maar ik kon mijn ogen niet van het vreselijke tafereel afhouden. Sommige mensen hadden wonden met allemaal opgedroogd bloed. Dit was het werk van tovenaars. Ze hebben die arme dreuzels overvallen, gemarteld en toen gedood, allemaal!

Opeens ging het licht uit en ik schrok nog meer en net toen ik iets zachter was gaan gillen begon ik weer heel hard te gillen. Net zo plotseling als dat het licht uit ging, werd er een hand op mond gelegd en voor mijn ogen.

Ik werd overspoeld door angst en ik wist niet wat ik moest doen. Paniek maakte zich meester van me en het enige waar ik aan kon denken was die ene zin van Draco.


	8. Hoofdstuk 7

Hoofdstuk 7

Hoofdstuk 7

"Stop met dat schreeuwen," siste degene die me vast hield. Ik stopte en liet me meevoeren ergens heen, ik wist niet waar. Na twee minuten meegenomen te worden, werden de handen van mijn gezicht afgehaald en ik kon weer diep ademhalen.  
Ik draaide me om. Ik was bang voor wat ik aan zou treffen, maar ik moest het toch een zien?  
"Weet je wel hoeveel risico je hebt genomen toen je begon te gillen?" vroeg een strenge stem die me maar al te goed voorkwam. Ik was omgedraaid met ogen gesloten en nu deed ik ze open.  
"Meester?!" riep ik bijna uit maar sloeg nog net mijn handen voor mijn mond zodat het op een gesmoord gemurmel leek. "Waarom liet u me zo schrikken?! Waarom bent u niet naar me toe gekomen?!"  
"Waarom ben jij hierheen gegaan? Ik kan je nog wel meer vragen, maar ik weet het antwoord toch al."  
"Het spijt me, meester."  
"Dat is je geraden ook. De dooddoeners houden deze buurt in de gaten."  
"Zij hebben dit zeker allemaal gedaan, nietwaar?"  
"Ja, we kunnen hier dus ook niet te lang blijven en al helemaal niet samen."  
"Ik zocht u, meester, omdat ik weet dat u weet waar Lara is."  
"Je weet dat ik niet veel kan zeggen, ik mag niet knoeien met de tijd, dat is veel te gevaarlijk."  
"Dat weet ik, maar u kunt me toch wel vertellen waar ze is?!"  
"Nee, het spijt me Mel, maar dat kan ik niet."  
"Maar mijn droom…"  
"Ik help je zoveel ik kan."  
"Dean heeft misbruik gemaakt van uw lessen."  
"Dat weet ik, maar dat wist ik al toen ik hem voor het eerst zag."  
"Waarom bent u dan door gegaan?"  
"Omdat, zoals ik al zei, alles al bepaald is en ik er niets aan kan veranderen."  
"Maar u zorgde ervoor dat ik naar beneden ging en mijn droom kreeg en…"  
"Dat was ik niet, dat was jij."  
"Maar hoe dan?!"  
"Denk aan je bloedbanden. Je had al contact met Lara, daardoor droomde je waar ze was, en nu is die band nog sterker want Dean zit nu op dezelfde plek."  
"Dus ik zou haar kunnen vinden?"  
"Ja, maar-" Ik hoorde opeens luid gepraat en mijn meester hield op met praten. "Je kan haar vinden, denk aan wat je geleerd hebt. Ik moet weg."  
"Kunt u mij niet meenemen? Ik ben veel te moe om zelf te verdwijnselen."  
"Je weet dat ik dat niet kan, ik ben slechts een dienaar die opdracht kreeg jou les te geven. Ik kan niet met twee personen verdwijnselen. Wees stil en ga zo snel je kunt weg. Ga naar huis en denk na. Onderneem zo snel mogelijk iets anders is het te laat." En hij verdween. Ik vloekte binnensmonds, waarom was hij nou altijd zo vreselijk koppig?!  
Opeens voelde ik me niet meer bang en was ik helemaal niet meer moe. Doordat ik met mijn meester had gesproken had ik nieuwe moed en energie opgebouwd en ik sloot mijn ogen. Ik concentreerde me volledig op het Grimboudplein en ik voelde mezelf al lichter worden.  
Toen ik mijn ogen open deed zag ik dat ik weer op het plein stond en ik slaakte een zucht van verlichting. Ik liep naar het huis en klopte aan.  
De deur werd na twee seconden gelijk open gedaan en ik zag een flits van rode haren.  
"MEL!! Echt, waarom was je weg gegaan?! Er is nog nooit zoveel chaos geweest op één dag als vandaag!! En dat allemaal om jou!" riep Ginny in mijn oor. Volgens mij hoorde verder niemand het want het was één en al geschreeuw en een hele bekende stem kwam daar bovenuit.  
"Gin! Laat haar niet buiten staan! Neem haar mee naar de slaapkamer, voordat ze hier weer beneden kan zijn moeten we haar eerst inlichten van wat er allemaal is gebeurd!" zei Hermelien streng en met een zwaai werd ik naar binnen gesleurd en mee getrokken naar Ginny's slaapkamer.  
In de kamer aangekomen gingen we zitten op bed en Hermelien begon te vertellen.  
"Nou, toen jij weg was kwam Draco opeens met een gezicht binnen! Je wilt niet weten hoe hij keek! Het leek echt alsof er een orkaan op komst was! Maar ik meende wel verdriet te zien. In ieder geval katte hij iedereen af die ook maar iets tegen hem zei en het werd echt weer de gemene Draco van vroeger! Daarna sloot hij zich op in zijn kamer en zagen we hem de rest van de dag bijna niet meer.  
Marsja was echt, nou zo moeder zo dochter weet je… je weet wel hoe je zelf bent als je helemaal hysterisch bent en boos en verdrietig en bezorgd, nou volgens mij was Marsja het dit keer twee keer zo erg als jij soms bent."  
"Ik kan me goed voorstellen hoe dat zou moeten zijn en dat wens ik zelfs mijn ergste vijand niet toe!"  
"Nee, precies! Helaas moesten wij het wel meemaken. Draco en Marsja kregen vreselijke ruzie, terwijl er nog een deur tussen hen in stond ook. Gelukkig maar anders hadden ze elkaar aangevlogen," ging Ginny verder. "Ze stond daarboven aan de trap tegen de deur te schreeuwen en het leek wel of de deur antwoordde, maar dat was natuurlijk Draco."  
"En toen Marsja kwaad beneden kwam pakte ze de telefoon en belde ze Jack op en hij Patty," zei Hermelien weer op haar beurt.  
"Ow nee!! Dat meen je niet!" riep ik uit, maar Ginny en Hermelien knikte met neergeslagen ogen.  
"Jack, Patty en Lucas kwamen gelijk en het werd nog erger. Patty wilde Draco niet eens zien door de verhalen van Marsja, pas als ze met jou had gesproken. Toen ze hoorde dat jij weg was, werd ze echt gek!" zei Hermelien en greep met haar handen naar haar hoofd.  
"Ow het was zó erg hè!! Echt, oh mijn god!! Eerst begon ze Draco uit te schelden waar hij niet eens bij was, vervolgens vloog ze Harry en Ron aan omdat zij jou niet hadden tegengehouden en toen zei Lucas: 'lieverd, zij kunnen er toch ook niet zoveel aan doen, je weet hoe Mel is.' En toen was de bom ontploft. Ze viel uit tegen Lucas! Echt wohoow!! Zo erg ben ik nog niet eens tegen Harry!!" Ginny schudde haar hoofd met grote ogen en ik probeerde mijn lach te verbergen.  
"Oja, toen we even Patty-vrij waren zei Molly dat ze Patty wel een leuk meisje vond. Nou, Rons antwoord was ook direct," zei Hermelien grinnikend.  
"Wat zei hij dan?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig.  
"Ja heel aardig, als je daarmee gewelddadig en angstaanjagend bedoelt!" zei Ginny met een perfecte imitatie van Ron. "Maar Patty hoorde het en toen had ze Ron en Harry geslagen, nou ja geslagen… je weet wel. Herms en ik kwamen echt niet meer bij van het lachen toen we Rons gezicht zagen! Het was zo grappig! Het leek wel op dat van een olifant die net heeft ontdekt dat hij twee cm groter is geworden!!" Ik begon te lachen maar stopte al snel.  
"Gin, hoe kan een olifant ontdekken dat hij twee cm groter is geworden?"  
"Dat weet ik niet, maar dan zou hij wel heel raar kijken! Daarom juist!"  
Opeens hoorde ik wat gestommel vanachter de deur en met een kracht van hier tot weet ik het waar vloog de deur open en Patty stormde binnen.  
"MEL!! WAAR ZAT JE?! IK BEN ZOO ONGERUST GEWEEST!!" Een vaag figuur met iets zwarts vloog op me af en het volgende moment lag ik naast het bed, half geplet door Patty.  
"Rustig Patty, ik ben er alleen even iemand gaan zoeken en ik heb ruzie met Draco dus ik wilde hem echt even niet zien."  
"Wat heeft hij je aangedaan?!"  
"Eeuhm.. nou…" begon ik en vertelde uiteindelijk het gesprek tussen mij en Draco die morgen.  
"Dat meen je niet!!" riep Ginny uit en ik knikte droevig. "Oké, ik sta helemaal achter je!"  
"Ik ook!" zei Hermelien standvastig.  
"Ik ook!! Zo, waar is die ellendige man van jou?!" zei Patty en sprong van het bed af en stormde weer naar beneden. Met z'n drieën rende we er vlug achteraan om te kijken wat ze nou weer zou doen.  
Blijkbaar was Draco alweer wat afgekoeld, want hij zat op de bank met Ron, Harry en Lucas.  
"Draco! Jou moet ik hebben!" riep Patty verwoed uit.  
"Ook hallo Patty, ook blij jou weer te zien," zei Draco die nog geen vermoeden had van de komende uitbarsting.  
"Niet insgelijks," Draco begon vreemd te kijken, "weet je hoe onbeschoft het is om tegen je vrouw te zeggen, die jij verdomme nog wel zoveel hebt aangedaan, dat ze nog met je wilde trouwen überhaupt, dat ze een slechte moeder is!! Dat is echt niet zoals je bent opgevoed hoor! Waar is de beleefde en beschaafde Draco Malfidus gebleven die ik vroeger kende, die Mel ten huwelijk vroeg, die als een zwerver weer terug kwam in Londen, die-"  
"Patty, stop!"  
"Waarom zou ik stoppen?!"  
"Omdat ik genoeg reden heb om zo te doen."  
"En wat waren dat dan wel niet?"  
"Dat gaat je niets aan. Waarom bemoei jij je altijd met ruzies van anderen? Dit is iets tussen mij en Mel en ze kan volgens mij heel goed zelf dingen regelen."  
"Als je haar de kans geeft! Je vertrouwt haar niet eens!" En toen was het stil.  
Draco keek me woedend aan, maar ik keek hard terug. Het was zijn eigen schuld.  
"Kijk niet naar haar! Ik ben tegen je aan het praten!" riep Patty verhit uit.  
"Ik mag zelf weten waar ik naar kijk Patty en ik heb momenteel absoluut geen zin om naar jou te kijken!" riep Draco terug. Ik zag dat Harry begon te grinniken, maar Ron hield wijselijk zijn mond.  
"Wat lach je?" vroeg Patty op onherkenbare ijzige toon. Harry haalde zijn schouders op en glimlachte charmant, althans... dat probeerde hij. Maar met een dodelijke blik van Patty was die grijns weg.  
"Ik geef Draco geheel gelijk, als je wilt weten waarom ik zo lach," zei hij en keek even snel naar Draco.  
"Oh!! Hoe kun je?!" riep Ginny nu uit en stond met haar handen in haar zij.  
"Nou… gewoon vinden."  
"Jij… jij bent echt… oooh!!" riep Ginny uit en Harry keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. En toen begon iedereen tegen elkaar te schreeuwen en liepen uiteindelijk de jongens kwaad de kamer uit, behalve Jack die als boodschapper diende.  
"Zo, die zijn weg. Vervelende, irritante jochies! Ze lijken wel tien jaar oud!!" zei Patty en klopte haar handen af.  
"Opgeruimd staat netjes," zei Ginny en Hermelien grinnikte.  
"Weet je, eigenlijk staat het wel goed als we Jack aan onze kant hebben staan," begon ik opeens en Patty keek me verschrikt aan.  
"Ja maar, hij is een jongen!"  
"Hij is gay, nou en…"  
"Daar heb je gelijk in en dan kunnen ze ook niet zeggen dat alleen maar meisjes het met je eens zijn omdat die hun eigen sekse toch altijd beschermen!"  
"Ja, laten we Jack vragen of hij mee doet! Waar is de nagellak?" riep Patty uit en ik begon te lachen.  
"De kwarktaart hebben we ook nodig!" zei ik en Ginny knikte goedkeurend. Hermelien keek ons aan alsof we gek waren en ik legde haar uit dat we daarmee Jack wel konden overhalen.  
"JACK!!" riep Patty en snel kwam hij aanrennen.  
"Wat is er?" vroeg hij met een hand vol koekjes.  
"Van wie zijn die koekjes?"  
"Gekregen, ze willen me aan hun kant hebben! Ik wil ze ook wel voor jullie mee smokkelen hoor!"  
"Oké! Maar wij willen dat je bij ons komt…" zei ze met een super zoet stemmetje.  
"Wat krijg ik dan?"  
"Je mag nagellak op!"  
"Wat is dat?"  
"Een kleurtje op je nagels!"  
"Ow, dan wil ik paars!!" zei hij vrolijk en deed zijn sloffen uit en met een simpele spreuk bracht Patty de nagellak op Jacks nagels, ook zijn teennagels.  
"Je moet nu even op blote voeten lopen hoor, ze moeten drogen!" zei Ginny waarschuwend en Jack knikte braaf.  
"Wil je nu wat snoepjes halen?" vroeg Hermelien en snel ging Jack weg en liet de deur open.  
"Wat heb jij nou op je nagels?!" hoorde we Harry uitroepen toen Jack de keuken binnen kwam.  
"Dat heet nagellak! Fruitige framboos geloof ik, leuk hè?!"  
"Eeuh.. ja, geweldig," zei Harry met een vreselijke geforceerde stem en we barstten allemaal in lachen uit. Toen Jack binnen kwam met het snoep, begonnen we een leuk meidenavondje met één jongen.

"Laten we toekomst gaan voorspellen!!" zei Ginny vrolijk en Patty knikte heftig.  
"Ik wil beginnen!" riep Jack uit. "Ik ga de toekomst voorspellen van eeuhm… Ginny! Ginny, je gaat trouwen."  
"Dat wil ik nog helemaal niet!"  
"Toch ga je het doen en dat wordt met eeuhm… Sander!"  
"Ik ben met Harry en wie is Sander?"  
"Oh eeuhm… dat weet ik niet. Oh, dan moet het maar even uit gaan tussen jullie. Je wordt non, ondanks je getouwd bent en drie vreselijke kinderen hebt, wordt je non! Je verlaat je kinderen en Sander en gaat in Tunesië in de bergen zitten en wijd je leven aan God. Dan adopteer je een Olifant en ga je naar India om hem op te voeden, maar hij vermoord je bijna en je brengt hem naar de slacht. Als je vijfenvijftig bent ga je toch maar weer terug naar Sander, maar hij blijkt vermoord te zijn. Ik vertel het je alvast want dan zal de schok niet zo groot zijn. Uiteindelijk wordt je een zwerver en sterf alleen en zielig. Ik heb hier eigenlijk best een gave voor!" zei Jack plechtig en ik kwam niet meer bij van het lachen.  
Opeens stond Jack op en deed wat doeken om zich heen. Daarna toverde hij een mega-bril tevoorschijn en deed hem op.  
"Ik kan je toekomst voorspellen, ik weet precies wat er gebeurd. Kijk in het kopje en zie wat je toekomst is of tuur eventjes in de glazen bol! Rara, wie ben ik?!" riep hij en ik dacht even na.  
"Weet ik veel," zei ik en we keken hem allemaal aan.  
"Professor Zwamdrift!" riep hij uit en weer begonnen we hard te lachen.  
"Oké, nu jouw toekomst! Eeuhm… aangezien ik met Sander ga trouwen, moet jij maar met Harry. Jij verspilt Harry's geld aan gokken en drank en daardoor worden jullie straatarm. Je gaat onder de brug wonen en je kan dan maanden lang niet douchen. Harry verlaat je voor een rijker iemand en jij sterft in alle eenzaamheid. Leuk hè!" zei Ginny opgewekt.  
Jacks gezicht betrok en verbitterd riep hij uit: "Kijk dat is nou de reden waarom ik jou vroeger niet mocht!"  
"Maakt niet uit, ik mocht jou ook niet!"  
Plotseling klonk er hard gelach uit de keuken. Blijkbaar hadden de jongens veel lol. Toen we Jack hadden opgedragen nog meer snoep te halen uit de keuken, kwam hij terug met het antwoord dat de jongens behoorlijk aan de drank zaten.  
"Hermien, Innie, Nel en Jeff," klonk er opeens uit de keuken en daarna werd en luid gelachen.  
"Kijk, dat is nou het probleem van drank. De gevoelens van de jongens worden versterkt en nu laten ze ons niet meer met rust," zei Hermelien vermoeid.  
"Tuurlijk Hermien," zei Patty spottend.  
"Patsy is echt een trut!!" klonk er nu luid uit de keuken en Patty's gezicht betrok.  
"Nou, vanaf nu heet jij Patsy!"

"NEE!!" riep ik opeens uit toen het al 's nachts was. Ik was in slaap gevallen en droomde weer over mijn ontmoeting met mijn meester.  
"Wat?! Mel, wat is er?!" riep Patty geschrokken uit. Ik zat rechtop op de bank en keek geschrokken om me heen.  
"Ik, ik weet waar Lara is en ik heb niets ondernomen! Ik moest zo snel mogelijk iets ondernemen anders was het te laat!"  
"Wat?! En dat heb je ons niet verteld?!" riep Hermelien luid door de kamer en ik schudde.  
"Jullie trokken me zo snel naar binnen en begonnen als treinen te praten dat ik het helemaal vergat en ik was zo moe."  
"We moeten snel wat ondernemen," zei Ginny en ik knikte.  
"Maar ik kan niet zeggen waar ze is… ik heb alleen een gevoel."  
"Dan moeten we… eeuhm… hoe ben je er dan opgekomen?"  
"Ik kan haar via de bloedbanden opsporen."  
"Huh?!" Ginny keek me heel vreemd aan.  
"Ik ben haar moeder, mijn bloed stroomt ook door haar aderen… daarmee kan ik haar opsporen, maar je moet het wel kunnen."  
"Kan dat echt?! Wauw… dat wist ik niet! Kan het ook bij je man?"  
"Als je op een bepaalde manier bent verbonden wel, in ieder geval… als je bloed hebt uitgewisseld, maar het is vaak erg zwak dus meestal heeft het geen zin. Ik zou Draco nooit kunnen vinden, maar Dean, Marsja en Lara wel. En mijn ooms en tantes, als ik die had."  
"Zo stoer! Maar, is dat geen duistere magie?"  
"Jawel," zei ik en vond de grond opeens heel interessant.  
"Mel! Gebruik je vaker duistere magie? Dat is strafbaar!" riep Hermelien uit.  
"Weet ik! Maar soms moet het gewoon! Zoals nu!"  
"Ja, dit ligt anders. Kom, hoe gaan we dit aanpakken?"  
"Nou, ik heb een kaart nodig en dan maar hopen dat de plaats erop staat."  
"Oké, van Groot-Brittannië neem ik aan, ben zo terug. Ginny, licht jij de jongens even in." Ginny begon wat tegen te sputteren, maar deed het toch.  
De jongens kwamen gelijk de kamer binnen inclusief Draco, al keken we elkaar niet aan.  
Even later kwam Hermelien ook snel de kamer in en legde de kaart voor me neus. Ik sloot mijn ogen en dacht vreselijk erg aan Lara en Dean, de kaart vormde zich voor mijn ogen en ik werd aangetrokken door één punt. Zodra ik het in mijn hoofd had deed ik mijn ogen open en wees de plek aan.  
"Daar!" zei ik en iedereen keek me aan.  
"Daar staat hetzelfde huis als waar ik ooit van heb gedroomd toen ik 13 of 14 was, volgens mij," zei Harry en ik keek hem aan.  
"Daar zijn ze nu weer en ik weet ook precies wie er zijn, of in ieder geval met wie dit het meest te maken heeft."  
"Wie dan?" drong Hermelien aan.  
"Serverus, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatirx, Dean, Peter en Marcus," zei ik langzaam en plotseling viel alles op zijn plaats. Dean praatte met Marcus in de haard en als die brieven naar zijn vriendin waren vast ook naar Marcus. Het was allemaal gespeel.  
"We gaan en jij blijft hier, weet je nog?!" zei Draco en liet me verbluft achter.


	9. Hoofdstuk 8

Hoofdstuk 8

Ik was woedend, hoe kon hij dat doen? Het was ook mijn kind, ik had de locatie ontcijferd en vervolgens ging hij er gewoon zonder mij vandoor.

"Mooi niet Draco! Ik ga mee of je het wilt of niet!" zei ik hard en liep naar de deur. Iedereen keek ons zwijgend aan.

"Weet je nog waar we het over hadden?"

"Ja! Goed genoeg om te weten dat ik wel mee ga!"

"Wij moeten even praten," zei hij en trok me mee naar de gang en toen naar boven. Niemand zei wat achter ons en ze lieten me gewoon mee naar boven sleuren!

Draco trok de slaapkamer deur open en duwde me naar binnen.

"Jij blijft hier, of je het wil of niet! Ik wil me niet ook nog eens druk maken om jou!"

"Jij hebt niets over mij te zeggen en als ik mee wil dan ga ik mee!" zei ik fel maar Draco trok de deur al dicht. Ik probeerde hem nog tegen te houden maar was bang mijn vingers dan te verliezen.

"DRACO!!" gilde ik, maar het had geen zin. Ik trok aan de deur, maar hij had een spreuk erover uitgesproken zodat ik hem niet kon openen. "Draco!! Laat me hier niet alleen!! Draco!!" Ik schreeuwde zo hard ik kon, maar ze hoorde me vast al niet meer. Hij had vast al gezegd dat ik niet mee ging nadat hij met me had gesproken en ze konden er weinig aan doen.

Ik begon tegen de deur de slaan en te schoppen. Het had allemaal geen zin, hoe lang ik door ging. Daarna rende ik naar het raam, maar ze waren allang vertrokken.

Woede laaide in me op en zonder erbij na te denken pakte ik Draco's kleding en begon het kapot te scheuren. Helaas had ik geen aansteker zodat ik het kon verbranden, maar ik deed ze onder het bed zodat ik ze niet hoefde te zien.

Mijn woede was ietsjes verminderd en ik begon me verlaten en alleen te voelen. Ik keek in mijn sieraden doosje en vond een peperclip. Ik vouwde hem uit en begon daarmee in de deur te peuteren, maar het hielp niets.

Weer liep ik naar het raam en keek of hij open kon, het kon. Het was minstens vijf meter naar beneden, misschien meer. Voordat ik het zelf al helemaal door had, had ik het raam al open gedaan en had mijn been over de rand gedaan.

"God sta me bij," mompelde ik en pakte de regenpijp vast. Ik keerde mijn rug van de muur af en klom langzaam en behoedzaam naar beneden. De zenuwen gierden door me heen en ik trilde. Één blik naar beneden en ik zou gek worden. Dat ik dit deed?!

Toen ik bijna beneden was, sprong ik verder en landde gelukkig goed. Ik haalde de peperclip uit mijn broekzak en probeerde de deur ermee open te maken. Met wat bidden en smeken en goed wringen lukte het en ging de deur open. Ik stormde naar binnen en greep mijn stok uit de woonkamer en mijn mantel van de kapstok.

Waar moest ik ook alweer heen? Ik begon te stressen en raakte in paniek. Wat nou als ze het niet zouden redden en al vermoord waren? Wat nou als ik op een andere plaats uit kwam dan waar zij waren? Wat nou, ik moest rustig zijn.

Ik haalde diep adem en probeerde me even te ontspannen. Ik concentreerde me op de plek waar ze waren en verdwijnselde.

Met een harde knal belandde ik op de plek waar ik moest zijn, alleen had ik geen rekening gehouden met de eventuele hoogteverschil en ik viel een meter naar beneden.

Snel krabbelde ik overeind en keek rond. Ik zag het huis en ik begon te rennen.

Ik rende alsof mijn leven er vanaf hing en stopte niet voordat ik bij het huis was. Ik kreeg een steek, maar ik negeerde die en bleef door rennen.

Ik kwam bij het huis aan en het was donker. Donker en stil. Een angstig gevoel kroop door me heen, was ik te laat? Waren ze ergens anders?

Dit was het huis dat ik zag in mijn droom en ik besloot binnen te gaan kijken. Ik was bang voor wat ik zou aantreffen, maar niet bang voor het eventueel komende gevecht. Ik vertrouwde in mijn eigen vechtkunsten.

Ik liep om de hoek heen en zag, precies zoals in mijn droom, de deur van het huis. Ik liep ernaar toe en duwde hem open.

Het was er koud en mijn nekharen gingen overeind staan, had Lara hier al die tijd moeten doorbrengen? Het was er nog stiller dan buiten. Ik hoorde helemaal niets, tot er opeens een bonk tegen een muur klonk. Ik schrok en sprong even opzij. Wat was dat?

Ik liep naar de muur waar het vandaan kwam en ik hoorde stemmen. Ik hoorde niet wat ze zeiden, maar het was duidelijk genoeg om te weten dat het Draco was en iemand anders. Ik zocht verwoed naar een deur, maar ik zag hem nergens. Ik liep de hoek om, maar het enige wat ik daar vond was een vieze hoop dode ratten.

Snel liep ik de andere kant op en bleef stokstijf stil staan toen ik zag wat er twee meter voor me voorbij kroop. Het was een super grote wurgslang van minstens drie meter lang en twintig centimeter breed.

Hij had me niet gezien, gelukkig. Ik keek waar hij naartoe ging en volgde hem zacht. Hij ging een hoek om en daarna nog eentje, net zolang tot dat hij bij een open deur kwam en nu hoorde ik duidelijk stemmen.

Ik wilde niet eens weten wat er werd gezegd, ik hoorde alleen maar dat Draco tegen de muur werd gegooid en kreunde. Ik pakte mijn stok steviger vast en sprak een vloek uit over de slang, zodat hij voorlopig niet meer van nut kon zijn, en ging stil naar binnen.

Ik zag net dat Draco tegen de muur knalde en kneep even mij ogen dicht en hield me in. Ik zag iemand met een zwarte cape en masker die klaar stond om de volgende spreuk op hem af te sturen. Woede laaide weer in me op toen ik in de hoek een wiegje zag staan. Met een enorme kracht en boosheid schreeuwde ik de eerste en de beste vloek die in me opkwam, maar omdat ik zo erg daarmee bezig was had ik de andere persoon in de hoek niet gezien. Bijna gelijk nadat de persoon volop tegen de muur werd gesmeten en weg zake, ik was er zeker van dat die persoon buiten westen was, werd ik volop in mijn borst geraakt door de persoon in de hoek en met een kracht die ik nog niet kende knalde ik met mijn rug tegen de muur en mijn hoofd kwam nog harder aan. Het werd opslag zwart voor mijn ogen en even verloor ik mijn bewust zijnde, maar toen ik neerkwam op de grond hoorde ik de persoon praten en zag ik vage beelden.

"Jij hebt wel lef hè, zomaar binnen komen en je in het gevecht mengen! Maar dat sta ik niet toe. Zo een slechte moeder als jij bent, je verdiend het niet eens om een kind te hebben. Je rent zomaar je huis uit en wordt gelijk blind voor alles. Het is makkelijk om zo een zwak persoontje als jij te misleiden.

Je hebt mijn kind geruïneerd en dat kan je niet ongestraft doen! Ik zal jou kind van je afnemen en het nog erger ruïneren dan jij hebt gedaan met mijn zoon! Je hebt mijn gezin, mijn leven in stukken laten barsten en dat zal ik nu ook met jou doen!

Ik zal je kind niet doden, nee, ik zal hem laten opgroeien bij de Duistere Heer en er voor zorgen dat hij je later zal vermoorden. Ik zal ervoor zorgen Draco je verlaat en je een mismaakt leven zult krijgen!

Kijk en leer, mijn schoondochter, kijk en leer. Misschien is het aansluiten bij de Duistere Heer toch niet zo vreselijk." Het was duidelijk Narcissa die tegen mij tekeer ging, maar het drong allemaal niet tot me door, behalve dat ze mijn kind niet zal doden maar op zal laten groeien met een haat voor mij.

Er kroop een traan over mijn wang die ik niet tegen kon houden. Ik had beter moeten opletten toen ik de kamer binnen viel, dan had ik dit kunnen voorkomen, maar nu was ik te zwak om nog iets te doen. Ik zou mijn kind voor mij ogen weg zien gaan in de vreselijke gezelschap van Narcissa, mijn eigen schoonmoeder.

"Zwak, dat ben je. Als je zo zwak bent dan kan ik je niet zo achter laten. Ik zal eerst, voor je ogen, je kind vermoorden en daarna Draco en dan, eens kijken of jij mag volgen," zei ze en draaide zich om naar de wieg en liep erheen met haar stok in de aanslag.

"Nee," zei ik, maar het kwam er te zwak uit. Ik probeerde op te staan, maar mijn spieren waren zo ongeveer verlamd van de klap.

"Het is ook mijn kind, moeder," zei een stem en ik probeerde een scherp beeld te krijgen. Draco was opgestaan en het leek alsof hij helemaal niets had.

Narcissa keek lichtelijk geschrokken om, maar tijd om te antwoorden had ze niet want een fel groene straal trof haar midden in haar borst en ze zakte ineen.

Het zien van de fel groene lichtstraal deed me ineenkrimpen, maar toen ik Narcissa beweegloos op de grond zag liggen, voelde ik enkel genoegdoening.

Draco liep naar zijn moeder toe en deed haar masker af. Ik zag dat hij zijn ogen neersloeg en nog een kus op haar voorhoofd gaf. Hij mompelde iets, stond daarna weer op en liep naar het wiegje. Hij haalde er een buideltje uit en liep naar me toe.

"Mel, blijf bij me. Mel, hoor je me?" zei hij zacht en duwde met zijn hand mijn gezicht iets omhoog. Mijn ogen rolden en ik zag bijna niets meer.

Ik voelde hoe Draco iets in mijn handen stopte en ik hield het zo goed mogelijk vast. Daarna pakte hij me op en stond rechtop.

Ik zag nog net iemand de kamer binnen komen.

"Narcissa!!" riep degene die de kamer in kwam en rende gelijk naar haar toe. Ik zag hoe hij voelde of ze dood was en toen hij erachter kwam dat ze echt dood was, hurkte hij naast haar neer en hield haar vast en begon haar heen en weer te wiegen. Ik hoorde nog een zachte snik en zag een dodelijke blik recht naar ons komen, maar toen verdwenen we.

Ik ben de hele nacht nog bij bewust zijnde geweest, maar niet goed. Draco had me naar binnen gebracht en Marsja, Remus en Tops waren toen op hem afgestormd.

Ze waren vreselijk boos dat we zonder hun waren vertrokken en ook helemaal niets hadden achtergelaten. Maar ze waren alle drie ook heel blij om Lara te zien en dat het was gelukt. Draco had me op de bank gelegd en Marsja had me verzorgd en gezegd dat ik moest gaan slapen, maar dat lukte niet.

Niet veel later kwamen ook de andere terug en ze hadden de grootste verhalen, alleen kon ik die niet onthouden. Ik lag de hele nacht verder in een soort waas en was me niet echt bewust van wat er gebeurde.

De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker op de bank en ik had vreselijke hoofdpijn. Draco zat op een stoel naast me, slapend, en had Lara in zijn handen. Ik voelde me warm worden toen ik haar zag en even vergat ik de hoofdpijn.

Na een tijdje kwam Marsja binnen en vroeg hoe het met me ging. Ik was nog steeds verward en zei daardoor allemaal vage dingen.

"Volgens mij heb je een lichte hersenschudding," besloot ze.

"Kan wel, maar ik moet Lara voeden. Ze heeft te lang geen moedermelk gehad en dat is heel slecht voor haar. Wil je zorgen dat Draco naar zijn bed gaat? Hij moet goed slapen," ik hield me alleen maar bezig met Lara en Draco, wat er met mezelf was kon me eigenlijk niet zoveel schelen.

"Maar lieverd, je moet snel van die hersenschudding af komen, het wordt nog zwaar."

"Wil je dan voor mij naar het St. Holisto gaan en naar heler Arrianna vragen? Als je haar dan spreekt wil je dan om een dolor-drankje vragen? Zeg maar dat het van mij komt."

"Eeuh… oké, als dat je sneller beter maakt."

"Ja! Auw… en geef me Lara nu eens," zei ik geërgerd en Marsja pakte haar uit de armen van Draco en gaf haar aan mij. Ze werd gelijk wakker en begon te huilen. Mijn hoofd leek te barsten van de pijn en ik moest moeite doen om haar niet te laten vallen en met beide handen naar mijn hoofd te grijpen.

"Ik ga nu wel gelijk dat drankje halen," zei Marsja en keek me nog even vol medelijden aan. "Je redt je toch wel?" Ik knikte en ze liep snel weg.

Snel zorgde ik ervoor dat Lara kon drinken en dus ook stil was, anders werd Draco wakker, maar helaas niet snel genoeg. Draco kreunde en keek op. Hij had vreselijke wallen onder zijn ogen en zag er absoluut niet goed uit, maar nog altijd beter dan de zwerver die hij een jaar terug was.

"Hé," zei hij zacht en ik keek heel even op en glimlachte, daarna concentreerde ik me weer op Lara.

"Hoe voel je je?"

"Niet goed," zei ik zacht. Het was moeilijk om hem weer onder ogen te komen en met hem te spreken. De herinneringen van een ochtend daarvoor waren nog goed en die van de avond ook.

Hij drukte zichzelf op uit de stoel en even schoten mijn ogen angstig van hem naar de deur, maar daarna maakte ik mezelf belachelijk voor het idee dat heel even door mijn hoofd flitste.

Hij kwam naar me toe en ik probeerde me op Lara te concentreren, maar dat ging moeizaam. Hij kwam zo dichtbij.

Hij ging voor mij op het kleine tafeltje zitten zodat we op gelijke hoogte zaten. Het bleef even stil terwijl we allebei naar Lara keken.

"Mel, ik weet dat het moeilijk is om erover te praten, maar we moeten het toch even doen." Hij verwachtte misschien antwoord, maar die gaf ik hem niet. Ik had er geen. "Gisterochtend is het helemaal mis gelopen en ik voel me echt heel vervelend daarover. Het was zo een stress dag en ik was helemaal in de war. Ik kon het niet hebben dat je weg ging en mij achter liet. Ik dacht ook dat je voorgoed weg wilde, waardoor ik nog banger werd. Ik was echt bang, bang dat… dat Dean ontmaskeren misschien wel het einde van Lara had betekend. Ik was zo van streek dat ik van alles heb gezegd, te veel en te veel wat in niet eens meende. Ik voel me zo schuldig tegenover jou, ik vertrouwde je niet eens en noemde je een slechte moeder, maar je bent de beste moeder die een kind zich zou kunnen wensen. En gisteravond heeft de drank het nog erger gemaakt. Ik sloot je op en zorgde ervoor dat je geen kant op kon. Als je het me niet kunt vergeven, dan snap ik dat heel goed en dan ga ik, echt, maar je moet wel even weten dat ik echt van je hou en dat ik je nooit opzettelijk pijn zou willen doen. Jij en Lara zijn alles voor me en alles wat ik heb, alles wat ik wil hebben en alles wat ik wens te hebben."

Tranen prikte in mijn ogen en een gesmoorde snik klonk door de stille kamer. Lara was net klaar met drinken en lag alweer bijna te slapen. Waarom hield ik nou zo veel van hem? Waarom kon ik gewoon niet boos op hem blijven? hij was ook echt alles voor mij en ik wilde hem gewoon niet kwijt! Waarom hadden we zo een ruzie gekregen?

Ik snikte nog een keer en Draco pakte Lara voorzichtig uit mijn handen en legde haar in de stoel.

"Waarom moet het altijd uit de hand lopen? Ik bedoel… als we ruzie hebben dan zijn we altijd gelijk zo, zo gemeen en dan loopt het uit de hand en kijk nou waar het tot heeft geleid." Ik haalde even adem en hij kwam naast me zitten. "Ik bedoel, eerst heb je me opgesloten en toen ben je zelf bijna vermoord. Vervolgens ben ik bijna dood en kijk nou wie er heeft moeten sterven! Zullen we ooit normaal kunnen leven, met z'n drietjes? Of is dat alleen maar de droom die niet uit wil komen?"

Het was even stil en weer snikte ik, waar bleef mijn moeder toch met dat drankje?! Mijn hoofd barstte echt bijna uit elkaar!

Ik zag dat Draco het moeilijk had met de gedachte dat hij zijn eigen moeder had omgebracht. Het drong zeker nu pas goed tot hem door en dat moest heel zwaar zijn. Ook al was zijn moeder slecht, het was toch zijn moeder.

Hij verborg zijn gezicht in zijn handen en steunde met zijn ellebogen op zijn knieën.

"Ik- ik heb mijn eigen moeder vermoord…" kwam er zacht en bang uit, alsof hij een klein bang jongetje was en prompt kreeg ik heel veel medelijden.

Op het moment dat ik hem wilde troosten kwam mijn moeder binnen met het drankje en gretig dronk ik het op. Het was vreselijk smerig, maar hielp al bijna meteen en dat maakte de smaak al een stuk minder erg.

Het was die dag een rommel dag. Iedereen was vermoeid maar blij, behalve Draco. Hij was de hele dag onbereikbaar en zat de hele dag op zijn kamer, het was vreselijk om hem zo te zien weg kwijnen. Het enige moment waarop hij van de kamer af kwam was voor het eten en dat was ook maar goed ook.

Het was stil aan tafel en iedereen at rustig. Ik zag dat Hermelien en Ginny zorgelijke blikken naar mij wierpen en toen naar Draco, maar ik schudde alleen maar mijn hoofd. Zij wisten niet wat er gebeurd was.

Toen na het eten ik naar de woonkamer ging om lara drinken te geven, volgde iedereen me. Ook Draco ging mee, op aandringen van mij.

Na vijf minuten tikte er een uil op het raam en iedereen keek verrast op. Hermelien liep naar het raam en opende die. De uil ging op haar schouder zitten en ze haalde de brief eraf.

"Voor wie is hij?" vroeg Ginny nieuwsgierig.

"Voor mij…" zei ze en maakte de brief open. Ze las hem en langzaam werden haar ogen groot. Ik voelde een koude stroom door me heen gaan.

"Wij zijn niet de enige die een gevecht hebben gehad," zei ze zacht en iedereen keek haar vragend aan. Lara stopt met drinken en iedereen voelde volgens mij op dat moment hetzelfde.

"Wie dan nog meer?" vroeg Harry met een lichte trilling in zijn stem.

"Het ministerie… ze vragen om hulp en raad… en ze willen nog meer," zei ze met trillende stem. Het was muisstil in de kamer. De spanning liep zo hoog op dat niemand meer iets durfde te zeggen en we keken allemaal gespannen naar Hermelien tot ze haar mond open trok.


	10. Hoofdstuk 9

Hoofdstuk 9

Mijn nekharen gingen overeind staan terwijl er een rilling door me heen kroop.

"Hermelien, zeg het! Hoe lang wil je ons nog zo houden?" zei ik gefrustreerd en ging met mijn hand door mijn haar, als automatisme.

"Ze… de minister is aangevallen en ligt in kritieke toestand en ze vragen of ik voor hem tijdelijk wil invallen," zei ze met trillende stem en mijn mond zakte open. Iedereen was stil.

"En, ga je het doen?" vroeg Ron na een tijdje, maar Hermelien bleef stil en keek nog eens naar de brief.

"Wacht even, er staat nog meer," zei ze en begon weer te lezen.

"Wat staat er dan?!" vroeg Ginny gespannen.

"Oh mijn god! Oh nee, dit meen je niet! Dit kan niet!! Nee!!" riep Hermelien hard uit.

"HERMELIEN!!!! WAT STAAT ER IN DE BRIEF!!" brulde Ginny bijna van ongeduldigheid en Hermelien keek haar geschrokken aan.

"Het is gestolen…" zei ze zacht. Doodse stilte. Ik wist niet wat hét was, maar het moest iets heel belangrijks zijn.

"Heeft… hij… hem?" piepte Ron die blijkbaar even geen lucht meer kreeg. Harry zat met grote ogen naar Hermelien te staren en Ginny was lijkbleek geworden, evenals haar moeder en haar vader. Remus was van zijn stoel gevallen en Tops had prompt het dienblad met thee op de grond laten vallen. De enige die nog enigszins rustig erbij zat was Charlie, maar wedden dat hij diep van binnen net zo geschrokken was als ieder ander.

Het was nog steeds stil toen Hermelien uiteindelijk weer adem haalde.

"Ik weet niet of zij hem hebben, maar hij is in ieder geval weg."

"Mag ik vragen wat hét is?"

"Oh, ja, dat weten jullie niet. Hét is… eeuhm… het is een staf."

"Een staf… en daar maken jullie zo druk om? Wat is er dan met die staf?"

"Deze staf is van Zalazar Zwadderich geweest en bezit dus eeuwige duisternis. Als Voldemort deze in handen krijg valt hij bijna niet meer te stoppen, dan wordt hij nog sterker en machtiger."

"En waarom hebben jullie die staf dan niet kapot gemaakt?"

"Dat kan niet, zolang er nog een nageslacht van Zalazar leeft kan de staf niet kapot én, om het nog even makkelijk te maken, de staf kan alleen gebruikt worden door het nageslacht van Zalazar Zwadderich."

"Oh… dus deze staf is echt heel belangrijk."

"Ja."

"Maar, waarom is hij dan pas kort geleden gevonden?"

"Eerst wisten we niet eens van zijn bestaan, niemand wist het, tot iemand hem vond en naar Oliviander bracht. Hij zei dat hij deze niet kon verkopen omdat hij een bepaalde kracht bezat. Het ministerie heeft hem in beslag genomen en onderzocht en wat bleek… dat het een legende was die dus echt waar schijnt te zijn."

"Maar, dat weten we niet eens zeker, ik bedoel, hij heeft hem nog niet in handen gehad."

"Het schijnt dat vroeger Zalazar ook een terreur heeft gehad… Ik heb research gedaan en alles klopt, Zalazars macht kwam mede door zijn staf. Voordat hij stierf heeft hij zijn kracht in zijn staf achtergelaten, zodat die bleef bestaan, maar de staf was verloren gegaan. En nu is hij weer boven water gekomen."

"Oh, maar, hoe kan Voldemort dan die kracht krijgen, hij kan toch niet met die staf omgaan?"

"Waarschijnlijk wel, omdat hij het nageslacht is."

"Waarschijnlijk? Is er geen zekerheid? Er moet toch zekerheid zijn voordat zoiets tot paniek gaat uitlopen!"

"Ze heeft een punt, dit mag niet uitlopen want we weten helemaal niet of het zo ís," zei Remus en Molly knikte instemmend.

"We moeten allemaal eens goed nadenken en proberen een oplossing te vinden. We hebben over een tijdje versterking, want ik heb vernomen dan George en Fred een zomerstop hebben in hun winkel en dat Bill en Fleur uit Frankrijk komen."

"Oh, nou in ieder geval één opluchting dat we in de meerderheid zijn," zei Ginny en grinnikte humorloos en zonder vreugde.

Ik herinnerde me Fred en George Wemel nog wel, ze zaten twee jaar hoger en waren in mijn vijfde jaar weg gegaan terwijl ze Omber op haar nummer hadden gezet.

"Oh, ik heb ook nog een mededeling: Rosa, het meisje waar ik zo gezegd de voogd van ben, komt morgen aan met de Zweinsteinexpres en ik neem haar mee hiernaar toe. Als er geen bezwaar is."

"Nee, ik vind het goed. In welk jaar zit ze?" zei Molly.

"Ze heeft net haar laatste jaar afgerond."

"Oh, dus ze is al 17."

"Ja, gelukkig wel ja," zei ik grinnikend.

Na een tijdje ging de bel en iedereen keek verbaasd op.

"Ze zijn er toch niet nu al?" vroeg Ron verbaasd en Molly haalde haar schouders op. Arthur stond op en liep richting de deur.

Na een minuutje scheen het dat ze er wel waren, want ik hoorde behoorlijk veel gestommel in de gang.

"Oeps… dat ging niet expres," zei een stem vanuit de gang en Molly liep er naar toe.

"Fred, George! Wat zijn jullie vroeg zeg! Wat leuk jullie weer te zien!" zei ze terwijl ze haar zonen bijna wurgde in een omhelzing.

"Eeuh.. ook fijn om jou weer te zien ma, maar wil je me nu weer even loslaten want je vermoord me," zei een van de twee en Molly liet ze beschaamd los. Daarna liepen ze de kamer in en zwaaide in het algemeen.

"Hallo iedereen, alles goed? Zeg, jullie kijken allemaal alsof jullie spoken hebben gezien. Is er iets?" vroeg een van de twee en liet zijn arm weer langzaam zakken.

"Eeuhm, ja er is best iets ernstigs, maar dat komt straks wel. We hebben twee nieuwe leden," zei Hermelien en wees naar mij en Draco.

"Hallo ik ben Fr- Hé! Jij bent Malfidus!" zei Fred en ik zag Draco's gezicht een beetje betrekken.

"Draco!" zei Molly streng tegen Fred. "Iedereen heeft een naam Fred! Ook hij en als het je niet zint dan ga jij maar even naar boven! Leuk nadenken! We laten het verleden achter ons."

"Rustig ma, ik snap dat iedereen een naam heeft en je kan me niet meer commanderen," zei Fred sussend en keerde zich weer tot ons.

"Ik ben dus Fred," zei hij en stak zijn hand uit.

"En ik ben George," zei de ander en stak ook zijn hand uit. Een beetje onhandig kwam ik overeind en schudde hun handen.

"Mel," zei ik en glimlachte vriendelijk. Ook Draco gaf ze een hand.

"Ik hoef me denk ik niet meer voor te stellen, maar ik ben Draco."

"Ja, dat hadden we begrepen.. hè ma!" zei Fred met de nadruk op het laatste.

"Uh.. oké, nou als jullie honger hebben kunnen jullie het pakken, ik ga maar eens slapen," zei Molly en liep haastig naar boven.

"Nou heb je ma weg gewerkt sukkel," zei Ginny. Ze stond op en omhelsde haar broer.

Na Fred en George te hebben bijgepraat ging ik slapen. Lara lag al de hele avond in mijn armen te slapen, ik liet haar de komende tijd echt niet meer alleen!

Na iedereen gedag te hebben gezegd ging ik naar boven. Ik legde Lara in een snel getoverd wiegje en begon me om te kleden. Toen ik mijn shirt uit deed en even niets zag, voelde ik twee warme handen via mijn heupen naar mijn buik glijden. Ik stond even stil en trok daarna snel mijn shirt verder over mijn hoofd uit.

Draco had ondertussen zijn armen helemaal om mijn middel heen geslagen en ik leunde met mijn hoofd tegen zijn schouder. Hij gaf me een zoen in mijn nek, ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek en gaf hem een zoen terug.

Vermoeid stond ik de volgende avond op het perron 9¾. Ik zuchtte terwijl ik de trein aan hoorde komen. Een kleine glimlach kroop op mijn gezicht, straks zou ik Rosa weer zien. Na een kwartiertje kwam er iemand met lang blond haar de trein uit lopen en ze begon mijn naam te gillen.

"Mel!!" riep ze en rende naar me toe. Ik lachte en we omhelsde elkaar.

"Ik ben zo blij je weer te zien!! Ik heb je gemist!!"

"Ik jou ook, maar de laatste paar dagen is er zo veel gebeurd!"

"Wat dan allemaal? Waar is Lara? Ik ga haar eindelijk zien!!"

"Ze is bij Draco."

"En waar is Draco?"

"Daar waar we nu heen gaan."

"Waarom doe je zo geheimzinnig? Is er iets?"

"Neem nou maar snel afscheid van je vrienden, ik kan er hier niet over praten."

"Oh, oké, wacht even." Met een paar minuten kwam ze terug terwijl ze nog even naar haar vriendin zwaaide.

"Moet je Jason niet gedag zeggen?"

"Eeuhm.. het is uit en we hebben eigenlijk best wel ruzie."

"Oh, wat jammer! Ik vond hem altijd zo leuk! Hoe komt het?"

"Eeuhm… hij was vreemd gegaan."

"WAAT?! Vuile schoft!! Waar is hij?!"

"Rustig, kom, laten we gaan naar je geheimzinnige plekje."

Onderweg liet ik haar alleen een briefje lezen met de straatnaam en het nummer van het huis zien en daarna verbrandde ik het. Pas toen we in het huis waren begon ik alles te vertellen.

Niemand was er nog, behalve Draco en Lara. Rosa was erg enthousiast toen ze Lara zag en kon niet meer van haar af blijven. Ze reageerde heel geschokt op wat er allemaal was gebeurd en ze wilde gelijk ook bij de Orde komen. Ze wilde haar broer wreken en ze was absoluut antidooddoeners.

Toen uiteindelijk iedereen terug kwam, werd ze stiller. Ze voelde zich schijnbaar niet helemaal op haar gemak en was nogal verlegen.

"Eeuhm.. Hermelien, dit is Rosa waar ik over vertelde. Rosa, dit is Hermelien, zij heeft zo een beetje de leiding hier." Ze gaven elkaar de hand en Hermelien verwelkomde haar hartelijk. Ik stelde haar ook aan de andere voor, bij Ginny zag ik gelijk dat ze elkaar wel mochten.

"Fre- ik bedoel George!!"

"Ja, bijna in één keer goed!" zei hij plagend terug.

"Ha! Ik wist het wel! Ik wist het wel!" zei ik terwijl ik er een vage beweging bij maakte. "Nou, in ieder geval, dit is Rosa! Rosa, dit is George! En zijn broer daar is Fred," zei ik en verlegen gaf Rosa hem een hand, zag ik haar nou blozen?

Rosa vertelde die avond honderduit over haar laatste jaar op Zweinstein. Ze was soms iets te enthousiast en was dan nogal luid aan het praten.

"Oh! En Laura heeft eindelijk een vriend gekregen! Zo lief hè! Het was zo schattig! Ze passen zo goed bij elkaar!!"

"Iets zachter kan wel, Roos. Ik ben blij dat het leuk was, maar weet je ook wanneer je resultaten binnenkomen?" vroeg ik.

"Eeuhm.. ergens over twee weken ofzo, dacht ik."

"Oké."

"Wie wilt er wat te drinken?" vroeg George opeens luid en iedereen stak zijn hand op.

"Ik maak alleen thee, dus wie dat niet wilt heeft pech."

"Oh, dan wil ik niet, ik wil alleen chocolademelk," zei Rosa en deed haar hand omlaag.

"Oké, eeuhm… acht mensen, goed," zei hij en liep naar de keuken. Vijf minuten later kwam hij terug met een dienblad.

"Zo, acht thee en één chocolademelk voor mevrouw," zei hij en Rosa glimlachte breed. George gaf de beker aan haar, maar net voordat ze hem wilde aanpakken trok hij hem terug.

"Ahah! Dank je wel, lieve George! Zeg dan! En ik wil een kusje! Hier!" zei hij grinnikend en Rosa begon te lachen net als meerdere mensen.

"George! Ze is hier net ja!" riep Ginny lachend uit.

"Is hij altijd zo?" vroeg Rosa nog even voor de zekerheid.

"Altijd!" verzekerde Ginny haar en Rosa moest weer lachen.

"Jou mag ik wel, dank je wel lieve George!" zei ze terwijl ze hem een kus op zijn wang gaf. Fred begon te fluiten en Rosa ging weer zitten met een grote mok chocolade in haar hand.

"Fred!" zei Ginny scherp en hij grijnsde.

"Wat? Ik moest het gewoon even doen, mijn handen ging gewoon automatisch naar mijn mo-"

"Ja hoor, de volgende keer schiet mijn hand ook uit."

"Moet je hem bij je houden."

Ginny murmelde nog wat en kroop toen in de armen van Harry.

"Fred doet gemeen," zei ze daarna met een kinderstemmetje en wees met een vinger naar Fred zodat iedereen in lachen uit barstten.

Die avond was heel gezellig en we waren even de zorgen van Het vergeten. Toen ik en Draco naar bed gingen sliep Rosa tijdelijk in een bij getoverd bed bij ons op de kamer. Ik viel gelijk in slaap en werd de hele nacht niet een keer wakker, terwijl Draco en Rosa er allebei wel drie keer uit waren gegaan om Lara stil te krijgen.

Toen ik die ochtend wakker werd, was Draco al wakker en Rosa had zich in haar boek verdiept.

"Hey lieverd, lekker geslapen?"

"Ja, heerlijk zo'n rustig nachtje."

"Gelukkig heb jij een rustige nacht gehad," zei Draco glimlachend en gaf me en zoen op mijn voorhoofd. Ik nestelde me weer tegen Draco aan sloot mijn ogen weer.

Het was zo heerlijk, nog zo even nasoezen. Alleen dat nasoezen was alweer snel voorbij.

"BILL!!!" hoorde we Ginny hard gillen vanaf beneden. Rosa keek geschrokken op van haar boek. Mijn ogen sprongen open en Draco zat gelijk rechtop, waardoor ik zijn arm nog maar net kon ontwijken en Lara, die zette het op een krijsen. Wat was er?


	11. Hoofdstuk 10

Hoofdstuk 10

Langzaam kwam ik ook overeind.

"Wat voor een kreet was dat?" vroeg Rosa.

"Weet ik niet…"

"Was dat een oh-help-er-is-iets-vreselijks-gebeurd-kreet? Of was het een je-bent-er-eindelijk-kreet?"

"Ik ga wel even kijken," zei ik en deed mijn ochtendjas aan. Snel ging ik naar beneden en keek wat er aan de hand was.

"Ginny, waarom schreeuwde je zo?" vroeg ik nog voordat ik de hoek om kwam. Toen ik de hoek om kwam zag ik Ginny die een man, met ook vuurrood haar, omhelsde. Daarachter stond een zeer knappe vrouw met een klein meisje op haar arm, ongeveer drie jaar.

"Mel, dit is Bill, mijn broer en Fleur en Catie! Is ze niet schattig!" riep Ginny uit en Catie verborg haar gezicht in de schouder van Fleur.

Ik gaf Bill en Fleur een hand en stelde me voor. Ze keken even raar op toen ik de naam Malfidus zei, maar dat was al snel uitgelegd.

"Oh Bill! Daar ben je! Ik vroeg me al af waarom je zo laat was!" zei Molly vrolijk toen ze van boven kwam.

"Ma, ook fijn om jou weer te zien," zei Bill en Molly omhelsde haar zoon goed. Daarna omhelsde ze Fleur.

"Oma! Oma!" riep Catie vrolijk uit en strekte haar armpjes naar Molly uit. Molly nam haar vrolijk van Fleur over en knuffelde Catie bijna helemaal plat.

"Ginny, maak jij eens iedereen wakker, het is al elf uur en hoog tijd om te gaan ontbijten. Bill, Fleur, ik moet jullie nog iets ernstigs vertellen. Het gaat over Het," zei Molly en ze trokken een geschrokken gezicht.

"Catie, wil je even bij Mel blijven, ik moet even met papa en mama praten," zei Molly tegen Catie en zette haar op de grond. Verlegen liep Catie achter me aan naar de keuken en ik gaf haar wat melk.

"Ik ben Catie en ik ben al drie jaar oud," zei nadat ze het glas melk leeg had terwijl ze drie vingertjes op stak.

"Ik ben Mel en ik ben al eenentwintig jaar oud," zei ik lachend. Catie pakte haar handjes vast achter haar rug en begon verlegen heen en weer te schommelen.

"Wil je me helpen met alle spulletjes op tafel te zetten?" vroeg ik en ze knikte. Ze had blonde haartjes die verward en pluizig overal heen stonden, het was niet heel lang maar ook niet kort. Ze had mooie blauwe ogen en een heel lief gezichtje.

Na vijf minuten stond alles op tafel en kwam iedereen beneden.

"Hé Catie!!" zei Tops vrolijk toen ze beneden kwam. Catie keek om en begon te lachen toen ze de roze haren van Tops zag.

"Tops! Tops!" riep ze vrolijk.

"Ja, ik ben het!" zei Tops en knuffelde Catie al bijna net zo hard als Molly had gedaan.

"Hé Catie! Zijn je ouders ook mee?" zei Hermelien toen ze door kreeg waarmee Tops vrolijk aan het praten was. Catie knikte met haar hoofdje.

Niet veel later zat iedereen aan tafel en waren we aan het eten. Rosa had een zeer interessant, ahum, gesprek ontwikkeld met Fred en George en Draco was met Bill en Charlie een praatje aan het houden over zwerkbal, iets waar ik dus bijna geen verstand van had.

"Mag ik even de aandacht," zei Remus toen iedereen zo'n beetje klaar was. "Het lijkt me beter als we vandaag allemaal op zoek gaan naar informatie over waar Het zou kunnen zijn. We kunnen niet hier blijven zitten en niets doen."

"Ik weet al precies waar ik heen ga," zei ik zacht tegen Ginny.

"Het lijkt me gewoon beter als iedereen naar zijn werk gaat, Hermelien, probeer je ogen en oren echt goed open te houden." Hermelien knikte naar Remus.

Nadat iedereen op was gestaan liep ik naar boven en kleedde me aan.

"Draco?"

"Ja?"

"Ga jij gewoon weer naar het ministerie?"

"Ja, ik denk het wel, wat ga jij doen?"

"Ik heb nog zwangerschapsverlof dus ik hoef niet naar het Holisto, ik denk dat ik even iets ga verkennen."

"Wat dan?"

"Eeuhm, een plaatsje waar ik achter ben gekomen toen ik informatie over Lara zocht, ik weet gewoon dat ik daarheen moet."

"En ga je alleen?" vroeg Draco met bezorgd gezicht.

"Weet jij dan iemand die geen werk heeft en zin heeft om zijn leven te riskeren door met mij me te gaan?"

"Eeuhm, waar gaat Lara heen?"

"Rosa blijft bij haar en ik heb gehoord dat George aanbood ook te blijven, aangezien Catie ook hier blijft."

"Oh, oké, misschien wil Fred met je mee," opperde Draco toen we naar beneden gingen en ik Lara even in Rosa's arme dropte.

"Hé Remus! Wat ga jij doen?" riep ik naar hem en hij kwam aanlopen.

"Eeuhm, het is vannacht volle maan dus ik ga naar een bijeenkomst die hoogstwaarschijnlijk wel wat weet. Charlie gaat de Wegisweg op samen met Molly, Bill en Fleur gaan naar goudgrijp waar ze beiden werken. Tops gaat naar het ministerie, evenals Harry, Hermelien, Ginny, Ron en Arthur. Verder weet ik niet wat Fred gaat doen en ook niet wat jij en Draco gaan doen, volgens mij gaan George en Rosa oppassen."

"Eeuhm, Draco gaat óók naar het ministerie en ik zocht nog iemand die met mij even iets wilde gaan verkennen, maar ik vraag wel even aan Fred of hij wat gaat doen," zei ik en Remus knikte.

Ik liep naar Fred en vroeg hem of hij zin had om met mijn mee te gaan, dat had hij wel.

"Draco, wij gaan, we hebben de tijd hard nodig," zei ik en hij knikte.

"Doe je wel voorzichtig?"

"Nee, ik gooi mezelf voor de leeuwen," zei ik sarcastisch, maar ik kreeg een boos gezicht van Draco.

"Oh, ja natuurlijk doe ik voorzichtig, goh, je lijkt me ma wel! Maar ik hou nog steeds van je hoor!" zei ik en gaf hem een zoen.

"Ik zie je dan vanavond."

Nu het licht was, was het dorpje veel minder griezelig dan toen het donker was.

"Wat doen we hier eigenlijk?" vroeg Fred.

"Nou, laatst ben ik hier ook terechtgekomen en die ben ik daar naar dat café gegaan, kom maar eens kijken."

"Het is hier wel heel verlaten." Ik liep naar het café met Fred op mijn hielen. Ik opende de deur en er kwam een geweldige stank uit.

"Wohoo!! Wat is dat voor een lucht?!"

"Kijk zelf maar," zei ik en duwde de deur open. Je kon niet al te goed kijken binnen, maar genoeg om te zien wat er lag.

"Oh mijn God! Hoe is dit gebeurd?!"

"Ze zijn vermoord door dooddoeners, ik denk toen er feest was en ze dat vierde in deze herberg."

"Jezus, dit is echt te erg! Al die weerloze dreuzels!"

"Ja, maar toen ik dit dorpje eergisteren ben tegengekomen en dit dus zag, hielden ze dit in de gaten, dus moest ik weer vertrekken."

"Hoe ben je hier terechtgekomen?!"

"Dat is een lang verhaal, mede dankzij de kaart."

"De kaart?"

"Ja, geografische kaart, waarom alle plaatste en zo staan."

"Geografische kaart?! Waar praat jij over?"

"Oh, dreuzelvoorwerp."

"Oh, in ieder geval, ik wacht."

"Eeuhm, nou, ik zocht iemand en ik ben dus naar verschillende bossen gegaan, waaronder die hier niet ver vandaan. Toen voelde ik dat hier iets gebeurd was en ben ik gaan kijken, zo kwam ik erachter." Fred bleef me wantrauwig aankijken. "Wat?!"

"Wat nou als ik jouw verhaal niet helemaal geloof?" vroeg hij en ik keek hem sceptisch aan.

"Dan heb je pech, aangezien ik niet voor de lol mijn kind de dood in jaag!" zei ik boos en keek hem opstandig aan.

"Hoezo?"

"Omdat als ik een dooddoener was, ik mijn kind niet zou laten ontvoeren en ik er ook niet voor zou zorgen dat een andere dooddoener zou sterven!"

"Oké, oké, rustig!" zei hij en maakte een beweging dat ik me moest bedaren. "Laten we even daar rondkijken, misschien zijn er aanwijzingen." Ik knikte en we liepen het café in, met dichtgeknepen neuzen.

Snel liep ik naar de trap en ging naar boven. De traptreden kraakten en het gaf me rillingen. Boven was een donkere gang met aan weeskanten deuren, allemaal dicht. Het zag er heel griezeling uit en ik huiverde.

"Dit bevalt me niets," zei ik en snoof.

"Er kunnen hoogstens een aantal dooddoeners achter de deuren zitten, verder niets," zei Fred alsof hij me gerust wilde stellen.

"Nou, ik weet niet hoor, maar dat idee maakt me juist…"

"Bang?"

"Nee, niet bang! Ik zal nooit bang zijn voor een dooddoener!" zei ik fel en bot.

"Wat maakt het je dan?"

"Onaangenaam, onwelkom."

"Oh, nou, loop nou maar door!" Met kleine passen liep ik door de gang en voelde aan elke deur, ze zaten op slot.

De eerste deur die open was, ging ik door. Ik keek het oude kamertje in, het moest niet heel lang geleden zijn dat het was overvallen, maximaal drie dagen geleden.

Ik keek om een hoekje en deinsde gelijk achteruit.

"Wat is er Mel?" vroeg Fred, maar ik gaf geen antwoord. Nadat ik even achteruit was gedeinsd, liep ik snel het hoekje om en ging naar een stoel waar een iets in lag.

"Fred, het is een kind! Het leeft nog!!" riep ik uit toen ik de zachte ademhaling hoorde. Ik probeerde het kind wakker te krijgen, maar kwam tot de conclusie dat het helemaal was uitgedroogd en op het randje van sterven lag.

"Fred!! Ik heb water nodig!! Snel!!" riep ik paniekerig en probeerde nogmaals het kindje van een jaar of vijf, zes wakker te maken. Er kwam geen antwoord en hij scheen niet tot actie over te gaan.

"Fred!!" riep ik nogmaals paniekerig, maar behoedzaam tegelijk. Ik draaide me om.


	12. Hoofdstuk 11

Hoofdstuk 11

Ik draaide me om en kreeg te zien waar ik al bang voor was. Ik vloekte binnensmonds en ging rechtop staan.

"Oeps, dit had je niet verwacht, hè?" zei de man die voor me stond met en venijnige stem.

"Ik wist het," zei ik met ingehouden woede. Fred stond in de kamer met een lange man met lange blonde haren achter zich. Lucius had zijn stok tegen de slaap van Fred aangedrukt, maar Fred scheen heel kalm en gecontroleerd, hij toonde geen spoortje angst.

"Oh Lucius, wat ben je toch een zielig persoontje. Ik heb altijd gedacht: zo vader, zo zoon en andersom, maar nu zie ik in dat dát niet altijd geld… Draco is niet zoals jij bent, Draco is vele malen beter," zei ik simpel. Als ik nu ook maar een foute beweging maakte, dan was Fred er geweest en dat wilde ik niet hebben. Misschien hielp het als ik inspeelde op zijn gevoelens, al leek het alsof hij die niet had.

"Wat weet jij nou van goed en slecht? Hij heeft zijn eigen, zijn bloed eigen moeder vermoord! Dat doet geen enkel goed nadenkend mens! Hij is een schande voor onze familie en zo ben jij ook! Net als jullie vreselijke kind! Jullie zijn het niet waard om de naam Malfidus te dragen!" zei Lucius woest.

"Oh, hij heeft het ook niet echt vrijwillig gedaan, hij werd gedwongen door Narcissa zelf! Hier komt even logisch nadenken, ook al weet ik dat het moeilijk voor je is, maar als je moest kiezen tussen drie levens die nog een lange en grote toekomst voor zich hebben en een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd die toch alleen maar uit is op moorden, wat zou je dan kiezen? Realistisch, Lucius, realistisch! Bovendien houden er veel meer mensen van ons, dan van Narcissa! Draco heeft haar tenminste nog een eervolle dood gegeven, Narcissa zou te laf zijn om dat te doen!" Ik was eenmaal begonnen met schreeuwen en kon niet meer stoppen. Ik wist dat het fout was wat ik deed en er begon ook een bel te rinkelen in mijn achterhoofd, steeds luider en luider, maar ik negeerde het. Ik wist dat het kind op sterven lag en dat het Fred's hoofd kon schelen, maar het lukte me niet om te stoppen. Uiteindelijk was ik helemaal buiten adem van het schreeuwen en met een woedende blik keek ik naar Lucius, wiens ogen kil en vreselijk kwaad stonden.

"Pas op, je hoeft nog maar één ding te zeggen en je vriendje hier gaat eraan," zei ik zachtjes en ik slikte.

"Hoe wilde je dat dan doen?" vroeg ik bits, oeps… het was eruit voor ik er erg in had en Lucius keek me kil aan.

"Te laat," zei hij fijntjes en in een flits zag ik voor me hoe hij Fred zou vermoorden.

"NEE!" gilde ik en greep zo snel als de wind mijn stok en schreeuwde: "EXPILIARMUS!"

Lucius had daar in tegen Fred snel omgedraaid en naar achter geduwd zodat hij genoeg ruimte had om zijn spreuk uit te spreken.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" schreeuwde hij op hetzelfde moment als ik. Ik zag niet precies wat er gebeurde, maar ik had van Draco gehoord dat dat een zwaar duistere vloek was.

Lucius vloog naar achteren door de kracht van mijn spreuk en verloor zijn stok, Fred vloog ook naar achteren en verloor daarbij ook een heleboel bloed.

"FRED!" gilde ik en met grote ogen keek ik naar waar hij landde. Ik rende er struikelend naartoe en zag nu waarom Draco liever niet over die spreuk sprak. Fred had diepe sneeën in zijn gezicht en buik, bloed spoot eruit en met schokkende ogen keek ik toe hoe Fred schokkend op de grond lag.

Twee minuten lang wist ik alleen maar naar het tafereel te staren en vreselijk misselijk en duizelig te worden. 'Doe wat, Mel! Doe wat!' riep een stem achterin mijn hoofd en met een schok kwam ik uit mijn trance.

Mijn ogen flitste naar Lucius die nog steeds versuft op de grond zat.

"Petrificus Totalus" zei ik en wees met mijn staf op Lucius, hij bewoog niet meer. Snel liep ik naar Fred toe en bekeek zijn wonden. Het bloed gutste eruit en er lag een grote plas bloed op de grond, hopelijk was ik niet te laat!

"Ferula," zei ik geconcentreerd en ging met mijn staf over de wonden. Het bloeden stopte en na nog een paar keer de spreuk te herhalen heelde de wonden zich.

"Fred?" vroeg ik zachtjes en tikte tegen zijn wang, buiten bewust zijnde. Ik moest hem en dat kind hier weg zien te krijgen, maar hoe? Dom, ik kon gewoon een viavia maken.

"Orchideo," zei ik zacht en er verscheen een bosje bloemen uit mijn stok. "Portus," zei ik daarna er wees op de bloemen en concentreerde me op de plaats waar ik heen wilde, ik kon niet naar het Grimboudplein, ik moest ze eerst genezen en dat kon ik daar niet. Dan maar naar huis, daar had ik wel de genezende spullen en kruiden zoals essenkruid.

Ik hoorde voetstappen en keek verschrikt op. Het waren zware voetstappen en iets in me zei dat ik zo snel als het kon weg moest. Een persoon met een zwarte cape kwam binnen en daarachter nog iemand, verschrikt keek ik op en ze keken van mij naar Fred naar Lucius.

"Finite Incantatem," zei de een en ik schrok. Ik wees met mijn staf op een stoel en mompelde:

"Gommibommi," en de stoel schoot naar hen toe. Het was een flauwe spreuk, maar het eerste wat in me opkwam. Ze moesten wegduiken en dat gaf me de tijd om het kind op te pakken en het in mijn armen te nemen.

"Avis!" zei ik nog snel en een aantal vogeltjes vlogen naar de mannen toe zodat ze weer weg moesten duiken. Snel pakte ik Fred bij de hand vast en toen zo snel mogelijk het bosje bloemen. Ik zag nog net een rode straal op me afkomen, maar hij kon me niet raken omdat ik op dat moment een bekende ruk achter mijn navel voelde en verdween.

Met een plof kwam ik neer op mijn bed en rolde om. Ik moest zo snel ik kon het kind en Fred helpen. Ik sprintte naar mijn tas die al die tijd gewoon op mijn bureau had gestaan en haalde er essenkruid uit. Ik pakte een glaasje water en liet het kruid erin oplossen.

Ik liep weer naar Fred en hield hem half omhoog en gaf hem een slokje. Hij proestte het gelijk uit en begon te hoesten.

"Rustig, ssstt, je moet het drinken, het is goed voor je, kom op, drink het maar," zei ik alsof ik tegen een kind praatte en ging met mijn hand door zijn haar om hem te kalmeren.

Voorzichtig probeerde ik hem weer drinken te geven en dit keer slikte hij het wel door. Nadat Fred wat had gedronken ging ik naar het kind met een glaasje water. Zijn pols was erg zwak en hij ademde nog weinig, ik wist niet of hij het zou redden, maar proberen kon geen kwaad.

Voorzichtig probeerde ik hem te laten drinken en met heel kleine slokjes lukte het, hij mocht niet te veel, om het halve uur een klein glaasje en dan zou het hopelijk werken.

Af en toe keek ik naar Fred die al kleur begon te krijgen en na nog een paar slokken van de drank deed hij algauw zijn ogen weer open. Die drank was geweldig!

"Waar ben ik?" vroeg Fred toen hij weer bijzinnen was.

"In mijn huis, je bent aangevallen en bent een tijd buiten westen geweest, hoe voel je je?"

"Moe, duizelig, zwak… wie is dat?" vroeg hij terwijl hij naar het jongetje wees.

"Weet ik niet, we hadden hem gevonden en hij is ernstig ziek."

"Wat doet hij dan nog hier? Waarom is hij niet naar het St. Holisto?"

"Omdat ik niet weet of hij een tovenaar is en omdat ik Heler ben en ik had geen zin in lastige vragen," zei ik. Fred knikte. "Denk je dat je naar het Grimboudplein kan verdwijnselen?"

"Ja, ik denk het wel, moeten we daar nu heen dan?"

"Ja, anders worden de andere misschien ongerust en ik begin me vreselijk misselijk te voelen."

"Oh, oké, als je even helpt met opstaan." Ik knikte en hielp hem overeind, daarna pakte ik het jongetje in mijn armen en met z'n drieën verdwenen we.

Binnen een aantal minuten klopte we aan bij het huis en George deed open.

"Fred! Mel! Wat is er gebeurd en -"

"MEL! Wat is er gebeurd? Kom snel binnen, wie is dat en waarom zie je zo vreselijk bleek, het lijkt wel of je elk moment van je stokje kan gaan!" riep Rosa geschrokken uit en nam snel het jongetje uit mijn armen en George nam Fred van me over.

Vermoeid en vreselijk misselijk en draaierig volgde ik hen naar de woonkamer en plofte neer in en stoel.

Lara begon gelijk te gieren van het lachen toen ze me zag en stak haar handjes naar me uit. Ik glimlachte licht, het was fijn om haar weer gezond en vrolijk te zien, maar zodra ik zat begon ik over te geven.

Catie die vrolijk bij Lara zat en blij naar me zwaaide keek geschrokken naar me toen ik over de leuning boog.

"Is mama Lara ziek?" vroeg ze zacht terwijl ze aan kwam lopen en aaide lief over mijn been. "Ik oppas Roos halen," zei ze en waggelde vervolgens weg. "Roos, oppas Roos! Mama Lara is ziek," riep ze.

Rosa kwam gelijk de kamer in gesneld en bleef op veilige afstand van me staan toen ze zag dat ik moest overgeven.

"Gatver, wat heb jij nou Mel? Ben je ziek? Wacht even, ik haal wat water," zei ze en liep weg om een glas water te halen.

Samen met George kwam ze terug en gaf het glas water aan me. George ruimde met een simpele spreuk de troep op en keek me daarna bezorgd aan.

"Wat is er?"

"Ik weet het niet, het kwam heel opeens en… ik voel me zo slecht opeens en heb zo een buikpijn," zei ik en nam een slok water.

"Hoe kan dat komen? Heb je iets raars gegeten? Was het een bepaalde geur? Heb je een voetmassage gehad?" vroeg Rosa, maar ik haalde mijn schouders op.

"Voetmassage? Wat heeft dat er nou weer mee te maken?" vroeg George verbaasd.

"In je voeten komen zenuwknooppunten van heel je lichaam bij elkaar. Door voetmassages kun je plotseling heel ziek worden en vreselijke leveraandoeningen, om maar even een voorbeeld te nemen, krijgen. Maar je kunt er ook juist beter ervan worden!" legde Rosa uit en George knikte begrijpend.

"Oh, vandaar dat ik die ene keer doodziek was!"

"Huh? Welke ene keer?" vroeg Rosa niet begrijpend.

"Nou, ik ging naar Frankrijk op vakantie en liep door een straat en opeens hield iemand me tegen vanuit een massage winkel ofzo… iets dreuzelachtigs. In ieder geval, ik begreep geen woord van wat die vrouw zei en werd toen plotseling de winkel in getrokken en kreeg een voetmassage, waarna ik ook nog moest betalen terwijl ik het helemaal niet wilde! Maar, die avond heb ik de hele nacht doodziek in bed gelegen! En ik wist maar niet waardoor het kwam, ik dacht door het eten en heb toen de kok aangeklaagd," zei hij met een scheve grijns en Rosa barstte in lachen uit.

"Echt iets voor jou, maar het gaat nou even om Mel, wat moeten we met haar doen? En dat jongetje, wat is daarmee?"

"Fred moet naar een dreuzelziekenhuis. Hij moet aan een bloedtransfusie, want hij heeft teveel bloed verloren en gaat zodadelijk weer van z'n stok. Dat jongetje moet om de vijf minuten een glaasje water krijgen en hij moet straks wat pap of yoghurt hebben en dan vanavond nog een keer," zei ik en probeerde tevergeefs een nieuwe braakaanval tegen te houden.

"Mel, vertel me eerst wat er is gebeurd," zei Rosa rustig terwijl George mijn troep weer opruimde.

"Ik, we gingen naar die herberg en toen naar boven en daar lag hij. Toen kwam hij en raakte Fred en toen bloed en -" Ik probeerde wat woorden eruit te gooien, maar het draaide vreselijk om me heen. Ik probeerde me vast te grijpen aan de leuning, maar had niet genoeg kracht en zakte naar voren met de bedoeling van de stoel af te vallen als George me niet snel op ving.

**Rosa: **

"Mel, vertel me eerst wat er is gebeurd," zei ik rustig en keek bezorgd naar Mel's lijk bleke gezicht, het zat echt fout.

"Ik, we gingen naar die herberg en toen naar boven en daar lag hij. Toen kwam hij en raakte Fred en toen bloed en -" zei ze en hield op, ik begreep er helemaal niets van en wilde door vragen, maar ze begon te draaien met haar ogen en probeerde zich uit alle macht aan de stoel vast te houden.

"George! Wat is er met haar, waarom doet ze zo, het gaat mis!" zei ik paniekerig en op dat moment viel ze voorover en ik gilde. Ze viel nog net niet doordat George haar nog kon opvangen, vanwege zijn zwerkbalreflexen.

Met een bonzend hart in mijn keel keek ik naar hoe George Mel oppakte en naar de bank droeg.

"Haal Lara daar eens weg," zei hij rustig en snel pakte ik Lara op en legde haar in haar box.

"Moeten we haar niet in bed leggen?"

"Nee, we kunnen haar het beste even hier leggen zodat we haar in de gaten kunnen houden."

"Oké, ik ga Draco even bellen, hij heeft toch wel een telefoon op zijn werk?"

"Ik weet het niet, maar als hij dat heeft dan moet zijn nummer daar bij de telefoon liggen," zei George en ik liep snel naar de telefoon toe. Er lagen een aantal nummers en verwoed zocht ik naar de naam Draco en hij stond er niet bij.

"Shit, hij heeft er geen!" zei ik met trillende stem. Ik had het gevoel dat ik elk moment in tranen uit kon barsten, dit was gewoon teveel voor me.

Met trillende handen ging ik de namen nog eens na en een trillende zucht kwam er over mijn lippen. Mijn blik gleed naar mijn linkerhand die langs de namen ging en daarna omhoog, naar mijn pols. Een lelijk litteken zat er dat precies over mijn ader liep. Ik kreeg waterige ogen en beelden vlogen gelijk voorbij: het krantenartikel waarin stond dat mijn beide ouders waren vermoord, het krantenartikel waarin stond dat mijn broer, Nick, vermist was en hoogst waarschijnlijk ook vermoord was en toen het beeld van het lijk van Nick en het bleke gezicht van Mel in het bed van St. Holisto.

De beelden verdwenen doordat een hand het litteken afschermde en mijn linkerhand naar beneden duwde. Tranen waren intussen over mijn wangen gaan rollen en ik keek van wie de hand was. George keek me aanmoedigend aan.

"Het komt goed, echt waar, ze is er niet zo slecht aan toe, het was gewoon even teveel voor haar," zei hij zacht en vriendelijk en ik begon te snikken.

"Maar wat als het nou wel fout gaat en ze dood gaat en Lara en ik heb dan niemand meer en -" ik kon mijn zin niet afmaken omdat ik begon te huilend.

"Sssst, ze gaat niet dood, echt niet, dat beloof ik, oké?" zei hij en sloeg een arm om me heen en wiegde me zacht heen en weer. Ik maakte me klein en drukte me tegen hem aan zodat mijn gezicht in zijn schouder verdween.

Ik bleef huilen en snikken en George bleef maar zeggen dat het goed kwam en troostte me. Na een tijdje snikte ik alleen nog na terwijl de tranen langzaam opdroogde. George leidde me naar de keuken en gaf me een glas water dat ik dankbaar aannam.

"Zo, voel je je wat opgeluchter?" Ik knikte een beetje beschaamd en nam snel een slok water om het te verbergen.

"Wat bedoelde je eigenlijk met 'dan heb ik niemand meer'?" vroeg hij aarzelend en ik keek verlegen naar mijn schoenen.

"Nou, ik bedoelde het niet zo van dat ik dan niemand meer had die om me gaf, maar… Mel heeft me opgevangen na de dood van mijn broer en mijn ouders. Ze was er ook helemaal kapot van, mijn broer was haar beste vriend en ik zag haar altijd als een soort zus. Ze was erbij toen hij vermoord werd en is toen zelf zo vervloekt dat ze bijna zelf ook dood was, alleen maar omdat ze naar mijn broer rende toen hij vermoord werd. Maar ze is er weer bovenop gekomen en heeft mij toen zo gezegd geadopteerd en me verder opgevoed zo gezegd. Ik woonde bij haar en ze was mijn tweede moeder.

En net, oude herinneringen, die ik diep had verstopt, kwamen weer naar boven. Mijn ouders, mijn broer en Mel die gewoon voor dood in het ziekenhuisbed lag en ik was bang dat ze nu echt dood ging en dan had Lara geen moeder en ze is al zo vaak aan de dood ontsnapt en eens moet de laatste keer zijn en, en, en…" ik begon weer snel adem te halen en tranen kwamen weer ik mijn ogen. Ik kreeg een brok in mijn keel en het slikken ging moeilijk.

"Rustig, diep adem halen en neem een slokje," zei hij terwijl hij me rustgevend over mijn haar aaide. "Laten we Draco samen gaan halen."

"Nee, ga jij maar, ik blijf even bij Mel, Catie en Lara."

"Oké," zei George en liep naar buiten waar hij snel verdween.

"Is oppas Roos verdrietig?" vroeg Catie met een pruillip en een kleine glimlach gleed over mijn lippen terwijl ik het kleine meisje optilde. Catie sloeg haar armen om mijn nek en drukte zich stevig tegen me aan.

Ik liep naar de woonkamer en ging even zitten. Het jongetje lag op de andere bank en ik pakte snel een glaasje water en probeerde hem, met hulp van Catie, wat te drinken te geven.

Na tien minuten kwamen Draco en George binnen. Draco keek met een bleek en bezorgd gezicht naar Mel die slapend op de bank lag en keek daarna naar het jongetje, toen naar mij en naar George. Een zwijgende stilte hing er tussen ons en Catie was degene die hem verbrak.

"Hij doet ogen open! Oppas Roos! Oppas Roos! Hij doet ogen open!"


	13. Hoofdstuk 12

Hoofdstuk 12

**Mel:**

Pijn. Misselijk, nog steeds. Zwak. Ik voelde me vreselijk toen ik bij kwam, al had ik heerlijk geslapen.

Ik kreunde en deed langzaam mijn ogen open. Het beeld was in het begin nog wazig, maar toch kon ik het bezorgde hoofd van Draco onderscheiden van het plafond.

Ik kreunde weer en deed mijn ogen weer snel dicht, het licht was te fel.

"Mel! Ben je wakker? Versta je me? Mel! Geef antwoord!" hoorde ik Rosa wanhopig zeggen. Nog eens kreunde ik en deed mijn ogen open.

"Rosa… stem… hard… hoofd… pijn," mompelde ik. Ik had geen zin om een hele zin te maken, met sleutelwoorden begreep ze het vast ook.

"Huh? Moet ik harder praten?" vroeg ze verbaasd en begon ook daadwerkelijk harder te praten.

"Au…" mompelde ik nu en drukte een hand tegen mijn oor om het geluid te verzachten.

"Eeuh, Rosa… volgens mij praatte je juist te hard en moest je zachter praten," zei Draco droog en Rosa trok een schuldig gezicht.

"Sorry Mel," fluisterde ze zo zacht mogelijk en ik hoorde iemand anders grinniken, maar het kon me weinig schelen wie het was.

"Hoe voel je je?" vroeg Draco terwijl hij zijn hand tegen mijn voorhoofd aanlegde. "Je hebt koorts, hoge koorts. Hoe komt dat opeens?"

"Ik weet het niet, ik voel me vreselijk beroert," zei ik en draaide met mijn hoofd. Ik had het benauwd en al het zuurstof dat ik binnen kreeg leek wel uit een sauna te komen. Een rilling gleed over me heen en ik kreeg het koud, maar toch begon ik te zweetten en had het nog steeds benauwd. Mijn mond vulde zich met warm speeksel en ik kreeg weer de neiging om over te geven.

"Water, koud," zei ik en probeerde me koele lucht toe te waaien met mijn hand. Binnen een paar seconden hield Rosa een glaasje water voor mijn neus, maar toen ik het aan wilde pakken ging al bijna de helft eroverheen.

"Hier, kom maar," zei Draco en pakte het glaasje. Hij tilde me wat omhoog en zette het glaasje aan mijn lippen zodat ik kon drinken.

Toen het koude water mijn maag in gleed, werd het nare gevoel verdrievoudigd en ik klapte achterover. Ik greep naar mijn buik, ik kreeg hele erge buikpijn en probeerde me op te rollen. Het leek alsof mijn buik uit elkaar gespleten werd, hoe ik ook lag.

"Mel? Mel, wat is er? We moeten haar naar het St. Holisto brengen, dit gaat niet goed!" zei Rosa paniekerig.

"Sst, ze heeft hoge koorts, dit gaat binnen ongeveer tien minuten over," zei Draco sussend terwijl hij een nat washandje op mijn voorhoofd legde. "We moeten haar even naar bed brengen, dan kan ze slapen."

Draco ging staan, tilde mij op en begon naar boven te lopen. Ik klampte me aan Draco vast en drukte mijn hoofd tegen zijn schouder.

In de kamer legde Draco mij op bed. Het was koud in de kamer en ik begon te klappertanden. Ik kreeg eindelijk frisse lucht binnen en snakte naar adem.

Draco begon mij schoenen uit te trekken, daarna mijn broek en daarna mijn shirt. Toen deed hij mijn pyjama bij mij aan en legde me onder de dekens.

"Laat het stoppen, alsjeblieft," zei ik schor en rolde me weer op.

"Dat kan ik niet, maar ik beloof dat het zo over gaat." Hij streelde me over mijn wang en wilde daarna opstaan.

"Blijf, ik wil niet alleen zijn," zei ik en hield zijn hand vast. Hij keek even naar me en leek te aarzelen, maar daarna ging hij weer zitten.

Ik weet niet precies meer wat er allemaal was gebeurd. Het volgende moment waarop ik weer wat helderder kon denken, was twee dagen later en dat betekend dat ik lang ziek ben geweest, veel te lang.

Kreunend kwam ik overeind, ik stonk.

"Zo, eindelijk wakker! Hoe voel je je?" vroeg een bekende stem naast me.

"Oh, beter dan ik verwachtte en met jou?" vroeg ik aan Fred.

"Oh, ze hebben je raad opgevolgd. Ik ben naar een dreuzelziekenhuis geweest en heb me weer vol laten pompen met bloed. Op een paar littekens na ben ik weer kerngezond!"

"Dat is fijn om te horen, maar ik ga even douchen want ik stink vreselijk." Fred grinnikte.

"Als je klaar bent is de lunch waarschijnlijk al opgediend, maar je kan gewoon aanschuiven," zei hij en liep naar de deur. Bij de deur stopte hij en keek om.

"Nog bedankt dat je mijn leven hebt gered," zei hij en ging daarna weg. Met een kleine glimlach om mijn lippen kroop ik moeizaam uit bed en liep met een stapeltje kleding en een handdoek naar de douche.

"Mel! Goedemiddag! Hoe voel je je?" vroeg Ginny opgewekt toen ik de keuken binnen stapte.

"Beter, de pijn is weg en ik kan weer normaal ademhalen."

"Aah! Mooi zo! Nou, kom lekker zitten en ga eten! Er is een hoop gebeurd." Ik ging naast Draco zitten en smeerde een boterham. Onopvallend zocht Draco mijn hand op onder tafel en hield hem vast. Ik gaf hem een zacht kneepje ten teken dat ik me echt weer goed voelde en Draco gaf een kneepje terug.

"Nou, gaat iemand mij nog vertellen wat ik allemaal heb gemist?"

"Oh ja, nou, het jongetje is wakker en eet weer normaal, maar hij zegt niets… alleen maar het woordje 'mama'. Soms huilt hij en dan wilt hij niet meer ophouden."

"Hij heeft dus nog geen naam, misschien moeten we terug gaan naar het dorpje en kijken of hij ons wil vertellen waar zijn huis was."

"Kan, maar dat is nu niet onze grootste zaak. Hermelien is gevraagd of ze tijdelijk in wil vallen voor de Minister van Toverkunst en ze is erachter gekomen dat Het niet is gestolen door dooddoeners, dat is dus een opluchting maar betekend wel dat we een groot probleem hebben. De dooddoeners zijn er ook al naar opzoek, volgens Remus en het wordt dus echt een wedstrijdje."

"Nou, laten we dan snel aan de slag gaan!"

"Ja, maar het lijkt ons het beste als jij voorlopig nog even rustig aan doet en je even met het jongetje bezig houd," zei Hermelien aan de andere kant van de tafel en ik knikte.

Na de lunch liep ik met Rosa naar de woonkamer waar het jongetje samen met Catie met de blokken aan het spelen was. Catie was honderd uit aan het praten terwijl het jongetje zweeg en blokken op elkaar zette. Catie scheen het niet erg te vinden dat het jongetje niet praatte en ze leek hem wel te mogen.

"Mama," zei het jongetje zodra hij Rosa in het oog kreeg, maar bleef rustig zitten. Pas toen hij mij zag tilde hij zijn armpjes op en zei nog eens 'mama', maar nu alleen dringender en hij tilde zijn armpjes zo omhoog dat het leek alsof ik hem moest optillen.

Ik keek Rosa verbaasd aan en Rosa mij. Toen het jongetje merkte dat ik niet reageerde stond hij wankelend op en liep naar me toe en ging tegen me aan staan met zijn armpjes nog steeds omhoog.

"Mama, mama optillen," zei hij en met grote ogen keek ik naar Rosa.

"H-hij denkt dat ik zijn moeder ben!" zei ik stotterend en Rosa grinnikte.

"Hij praat in ieder geval, nou til hem op! Je kan hem toch niet zo laten wachten!"

Verbaasd pakte ik het jongetje op en hij sloeg gelijk zijn armen om mijn nek en drukte zich tegen me aan. Hij stonk.

"Hij stinkt, hebben jullie hem niet gewassen?" vroeg ik verbaasd en hield hem goed vast.

"Nee, hij wilde door niemand aangeraakt worden," zei Rosa schouderophalend en ik zuchtte.

"Hoe heet je?" vroeg ik aan het jongetje en hij keek me raar aan, maar bleef stil. "Nou, als je geen naam hebt dan noem ik je…" Ik keek even naar het jongetje. Hij had donkerblond haar en bruine ogen, op een of andere manier deed hij me sterk denken aan "Nick," zei ik en Rosa keek me geschrokken aan.

"Maar Mel dat-"

"Kijk eens naar zijn gezicht, Roos, ik zal niet naar hem kunnen kijken zonder aan Nick te denken," zei ik en slikte een brok in mijn keel door toen ik de naam zei.

"Ja, dat is waar," zei Rosa en ik hoorde dat ze ook een brok in haar keel had. Ik ging met mijn hand even naar Rosa's wang en liet hem daar rusten. "Hij was een goed mens, we mogen om hem treuren en hem herdenken, je hoeft hem niet uit je hoofd te zetten," zei ik en streek daarna met mijn hand door haar lange blonde haar. Ze knikte en hield mijn hand nog even tegen haar wang gedrukt en daarna liet ze hem los.

"Kom, we gaan hem in bad stoppen," zei ik wijzend naar het jongetje op mijn arm die zich goed aan me vast had geklemd, die voortaan Nick heette.

Glimlachend liep Rosa voor me uit, eerst even naar de keuken.

"Wat sta jij te glimlachen?" vroeg Ginny toen ze Rosa zag.

"Ons kleintje heeft iets anders gezegd dan 'mama', namelijk 'optillen'"

"Oh, en wat moeten wij hiervan dan gaan denken?" vroeg Hermelien met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. "Oh, laat maar, ik zie het al," zei ze toen ik ook de keuken binnen kwam.

"Zo, ik ga deze kleine even in bad doen, hij stinkt," zei ik en ik zag Daco grinniken.

"En heeft onze kleine man ook een naam?" vroeg Ginny die het jongetje bekeek.

"Ik en Rosa hebben hem een andere naam gegeven dan hij denk ik al had, want het ziet er niet naar uit dat hij ons ooit zijn echte naam gaat geven."

"Ja en… hoe heet hij dan?"

"Hij heet vanaf nu Nick," zei ik en ik zag dat Draco lichtelijk schrok, maar de rest reageerde gewoon normaal.

"Dat is een leuke naam voor hem! Hoi Nick! Ik ben Ginny!" zei ze vrolijk en Nick keek geschrokken naar alle mensen en sloeg zijn armpjes zo strak om mijn nek dat hij me zowat liet stikken.

Voorzichtig haalde ik zijn armpjes wat lossen en liep met hem naar boven.

De dag verliep verder rustig en toen ik 's avonds in bed lag, kwam Draco bij me liggen.

"Waarom heb je hem zo genoemd?"

"Ik weet het niet, maar hij doet me zo aan hem denken." Het bleef stil van Draco's kant. "Ik bedoel, ik had geen dag naar hem kunnen kijken zonder dat ik aan hem zou moeten denken, ik heb iets nodig om hem te herinneren. Alsjeblieft, je snapt me toch wel?"

Draco lag op zijn rug en keek naar het plafond, hij had me nog niet aangekeken.

"Wie gaat er voor hem zorgen?" vroeg hij en ik zuchtte, hij had er blijkbaar nog meer moeite mee dan ik.

"Dat weet ik niet, maar hij ziet mij als zijn moeder, waarschijnlijk omdat ik hem heb gered."

"Wil je hem adopteren?" vroeg Draco geschokt en ging half overeind zitten.

"Ik weet het niet, het ligt ook aan jou. Jij moet dan zijn vader worden en ik heb geen idee of je dat wilt," zei ik en keek hem aan. Hij keek me aan en boog zich naar mij toe.

"Ik hou van je," zei hij en ik glimlachte. "En als hij jou als moeder ziet en zich verder niet veel herinnert en mij als vader wilt zien, dan moet jij beslissen of wij de voogdij op ons nemen of dat hij naar een weeshuis gaat." Hij boog zich nu over mij heen en ging half op me liggen. Ik zoende hem teder en voelde dat hij glimlachte.

"Ik zal er goed over nadenken, oké?"

"Is goed, honingbijtje."

"honingbijtje?"

"Ach ja, ik had zin om het te zeggen," zei hij met een knipoog en ik moest lachen.

"Nou, oké dan, teddybeer," zei ik en nu was het zijn beurt om te grinniken.

Met een gevoel dat ik eeuwen niet had gehad, leek wel, viel ik in slaap.

_Bang rende ik door de gang en keek achterom, ik had maar een kleine voorsprong en met geluk haalde ik het. Mijn hart bonkte in mijn keel en je kon mijn gehaaste voetstappen horen galmen door de gang. Ik kon zijn jachtige ademhaling ook horen en dat maakte me nog banger, hij was zo dichtbij! Ik rende zo hard ik kon, stekende pijn kwam op in mijn benen en ik keek ernaar. Stralen bloed dropen langs mijn benen, het was te zien door mijn broek heen. Ondanks de pijn bleef ik rennen, ik wilde nog niet! Ik keek opzij en zag een klein jongetje op mijn arm zitten, hij huilde en hield zich krampachtig aan mij vast. Ik hield het jongetje beter vast en ging een hoek om, hopend mijn achtervolger af te kunnen schudden, maar hij liep dood._

_Met bonzend hard stond ik bijna tegen de muur aan en draaide me om, maar er was geen uitweg meer, mijn achtervolger had hem geblokkeerd en kwam nu met een blinkend mes op me af._

_Het jongetje huilde nog hard en ik drukte me tegen de muur aan._

"_Nee…" zei ik zwak en tranen liepen over mijn wangen. Mijn achtervolger kwam steeds dichterbij en stond nu op één meter afstand. "Nee," zei ik nogmaals smekend._

"_Ja," zei mijn achtervolger terwijl hij het mes ophief en keek daarbij een beetje meer omhoog zodat ik zijn gezicht kon zien. Mijn ogen werden groot en mijn hart sloeg een paar slagen over._

"_NEE!" gilde ik toen een stekende pijn door mij heen ging, omdat Dean het mes diep in het vlees op mijn borst stak._


	14. Hoofdstuk 13

Hoofdstuk 13

Met een schok kwam ik overeind. Mijn ogen stonden wijd open en het zweet droop van mijn voorhoofd. Een misselijkmakend gevoeld maakte zich meester van mij en warm speeksel kroop in mijn mond. Rillingen kropen over mijn rug zonder dat ik wist wat er was gebeurd.

Het was vier uur 's ochtends, heel vroeg dus. Ik kroop snel uit mijn bed toen ik een kostaanval op voelde komen en ik was nog maar net op tijd bij de wc.

Er was iets mis. Ik wist het zeker en het lag niet aan mij. Het was een waarschuwing, een roeping!

Wanhopig rende ik terug naar mijn kamer en kleedde me zo snel ik kon aan. Ik pakte mijn gympen en op blote voeten rende ik weg.

Zo stil ik kon stormde ik de trap af, ik mocht niemand wakker maken. Ik pakte mijn dunne jackje en liep naar de deur, maar bleef plots staan toen ik me bedacht.

Ik sloop terug naar de woonkamer en liep naar een van de honden, Beer.

"Beer, stil en kom mee, we moeten even ergens heen," zei ik zacht en gehoorzaam liep Beer met mij mee.

Buiten deed ik mijn schoenen aan en keek nog even naar het raam van mijn slaapkamer. Ik meende iemand voor het raam te zien staan, maar gaf er niet veel aandacht aan en verdwijnselde met Beer.

Ik kwam op een plek uit die ik maar al te goed kende, het was het verboden bos van Zweinstein. Waarom bracht hij me hier heen?

Langzaam liep ik de rechterkant op en kwam uit bij een van de vele meertjes in het bos. Ik zag iets op de grond liggen, maar van veraf kon ik niet goed zien wat het was. Het was donker en licht grommend liep Beer naast me, dicht naast me zodat hij me beschermde.

Ik begon te rennen en een vreselijk voorgevoel bekroop me. Hij kon niet… hij mocht niet… had hij…? Vragen kwamen in me op en ik wilde niet dat ze beantwoord werden, maar dat werden ze toch.

Tranen sprongen in mijn ogen toen ik dichterbij kwam en de paarse mantel zag. Een paar meter van hem af stopte ik en sloeg ik mijn handen voor mijn mond, ik begon te snikken. Na een paar seconden liep ik naar mijn Meester toe en knielde naast hem neer.

"Nee, waarom? Waarom nu, op het moment dat ik u het meest nodig heb? Ik kan niet zonder uw hulp, hoe moet ik het anders vinden? Waarom heeft u de regels overtreden?" Ik snikte luid en keek naar het dode lichaam. Hij kon alleen dood als hij zich niet aan de regels hield en zelfs in de ergste gevallen, hield hij zich toch aan de regels! Dit moest echt iets vreselijks zijn waar hij de toekomst voor wilde veranderen en daarvoor dood wilde gaan.

Beer gromde en snuffelde aan zijn hoofd dat verborgen lag achter een klein maskertje.

"Af Beer, dit is niet iets waar jij aan moet komen," zei ik streng en keek naar het masker.

Huilend rende ik de gangen door en de trappen op en af. Waarom moest hij me zo kwetsen? Uiteindelijk kwam ik in de donkere zaal met de blauwe fakkels en viel daar op mijn knieën neer.

"_Waarom deed hij dit? Waarom moest hij mij zo kwetsen?" riep ik uit en snikte hartverscheurend. "Kon u me niet vertellen dat dit me zou gebeuren? U wist het! U wist het en u deed niets!" riep ik en zocht iets om mee te gooien._

_Ik trok mijn halsketting af en gooide het hard weg, de duisternis in waar ik het tegen de muur kapot hoorde springen. Meteen kreeg ik er spijt van en begon nog erger te huilen._

"_Meisje toch," zei hij terwijl hij aan kwam lopen. Hij knielde bij mij neer en nam mij in zijn armen. Ik snikte nu alleen nog en drukte mijn gezicht weg in zijn paarse mantel._

"_Ik heb je gewaarschuwd, met alles wat ik kon doen."_

"_Waarom zei je het niet gewoon?"_

"_Omdat ik dan die regels overtreed en dan zul je helemaal niemand meer hebben die voor je zorgt, dat wil je toch niet?"_

"_Waarom dan niet? Gaat u dan dood?" vroeg ik sceptisch en ik hoorde hem zachtjes lachen._

"_Als het moment daar is zul je het begrijpen, ik ben ook maar een dienaar van de grote heerser hier op aarde en ik ben er om dat aan jou door te geven. Alles om je heen probeert je iets duidelijk te maken, onthoud dat goed. Ik zal je altijd helpen en waarschuwen, maar niet met woorden."_

"_Ik snap nog steeds niet waarom u me niet gewoon had kunnen vertellen wat me te wachten stond zodat ik me nu niet zo vreselijk verscheurd zou voelen."_

"_Zoals je weet, kan ik in de toekomst kijken en als het geen wereld ramp zou zijn, zou ik het de mensheid zelf laten oplossen. Pas als het een wereldramp zal zijn, zal ik ingrijpen, maar daarna zul je mij nooit meer zien. En onthoud, dit gaat gebeuren, alles wat ik je leer en je zeg moet je onthouden voor als je het eens nodig zal hebben en dat heb je."_

"_Waar heeft u het echt over, u doet alsof ik twintig ben en alles begrijp, maar ik ben pas 13 hoor." Meester moest lachen en ik grinnikte mee, daarna gaf hij mij een zakdoek en ik nam hem dankbaar aan._

Hij was altijd als een vader voor me geweest, een goede vader. Ik zou hem missen, meer dan ik wilde en nog eens liepen de tranen over mijn gezicht.

"Wanneer gaat u me eindelijk eens uw gezicht laten zien?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig.

"_Wanneer de tijd daar is," zei hij en ik hoorde dat hij glimlachte._

"_Dat zegt u altijd, maar zo een tijd is er nooit geweest."_

"_Geloof me, het duurt niet zo lang meer."_

"_En hoe lang is niet zo lang?"_

"_Een paar jaar maar."_

"_Een paar jaar? En dat noemt u niet zo lang meer?"_

"_Voor de tijd dat ik al leef, is dat niet zo lang."_

"_Maar ik leef nog niet zo lang, dus voor mij is het wel lang!"_

"_Het gaat snel voorbij, dat beloof ik. Je zult er eerder achter komen dan je wilt."_

Ik wist nog steeds niet wie hij was. Misschien bedoelde hij dit moment wel, misschien wilde hij dat ik nu eindelijk zijn identiteit te weten kwam, misschien moest ik met mijn eigen handen zijn ogenmasker afzetten, nu hij dood was.

"Hoe weet u dat toch allemaal? Ik bedoel, kunt u ruiken of er hier iemand is geweest ofzo?" vroeg ik verbaasd toen hij onze prooi op het spoor was.

"_Laat je intuïtie je leiden en praat met de natuur, de bomen."_

"_Wat?"_

"_De bomen, sluit je ogen en luister naar de wind die de bladeren laat ritselen. Je ontdekt een bepaald patroon en als je het vaak genoeg doet leer je vanzelf die taal begrijpen."_

Vanaf die dag ben ik elke dag naar het bos gegaan om de taal van de natuur te leren begrijpen en het had geholpen.

Ik sloot mij ogen en ontspande me. Ik vergat alles even om mij heen en luisterde rustig naar wat de natuur mij te zeggen had.

Toen ik mijn ogen weer open deed stond mijn besluit vast, ik zou er nu achter komen wie hij was.

Toen ik zijn mantel een stukje opzij schoof zag ik een brief in zijn mantel zitten. Ik haalde het eruit en keek erop, er stond met sierlijke letters 'leerling' op. Moest ik eerst de brief lezen, want hij was duidelijk aan mij gericht, of eerst zijn identiteit?

Met vlugge vingers maarte ik de brief open en begon hem te lezen, wat vervolgens niet lukte.

Het was een onleesbare taal en stomverbaasd keek ik ernaar, dacht hij echt dat ik dit zou kunnen lezen? Ik draaide de envelop om en er stond in kleine lettertjes iets op.

_Ik zie jou als jij mij ziet,_

_Ik ben hetzelfde als jij bent,_

_Ik doe wat jij doet,_

_Ik zie wat jij ziet,_

_Ik ken jou beter dan iemand anders,_

_Ik begrijp je beter dan iemand anders,_

_Ik ben je beste vriend,_

_Ik ben het beste te vertrouwen_

_Wie ben ik?_

Ik keek ernaar, een raadsel. Geërgerd zuchtte ik, ik was nu niet in de stemming een raadsel op te lossen! Hoe zou hij in hemelsnaam kunnen denken dat ik mij nu kon concentreren terwijl hij net was overleden!

Ik stopte de brief in mijn zak en keek naar hem. Na wat moed verzamelt te hebben deed ik het masker af.

Tot mijn grote teleurstelling was het een gezicht dat me niet bekend voorkwam.

Hij had bruin haar en was een jaar of vijftig, iets wat ik me niet had voorgesteld. Ik zuchtte en streelde even over het voorhoofd van de man, hij was altijd al als een vader voor me geweest.

Beer stond op en begon onrustig heen en weer te lopen en te grommen. Ik keek naar Beer en concludeerde dat hij merkte dat er iemand aan kwam, maar dat zou vast wel een dier zijn. Met een diepe zucht deed ik de mantel helemaal over mijn meester heen voor ik hem nog eens had gecontroleerd op aanwijzingen.

Ik stond op en liep een eindje weg, niemand hoefde hem hier te zien.

"Incendio," zei ik zacht en met een grote vlam vloog het lichaam in brand, na een paar tellen was er alleen nog maar een hoopje as over en ik slikte de tranen weg.

"Vaarwel, meester," zei ik. Ik draaide me om en liep het boos weer in, Beer nog steeds behoedzaam naast me.

Toen ik een honderd meter het bos weer was ingelopen hoorde ik een luide kreet van iemand die zeer gefrustreerd was. Ik schrok, er was dus wel iemand. Mijn hand gleed naar Beer toe en toen ik hem vast had hoorde ik voetstappen. Geschrokken keek ik om, ik moest me snel concentreren.

"Hé! Wacht!" riep een persoon, maar met een plopje was ik weg en kwam ik op het Grimboudplein terug.

Vermoeid zat ik aan de tafel, ik was maar een uurtje weg geweest. Het was nu dus vijf uur 's ochtends en ik was alweer bekaf.

Ik zuchtte, ik voel de me leeg van binnen, alsof er iets miste. Dat deed het ook, ik had net de man verbrand die ik eigenlijk als mijn vader beschouwde.

Ik stond op en zette koffie, daarna schonk ik mijn beker vol en dronk het op, schonk nog eens mijn beker vol en dronk het weer op. Na zeven bekers was de kan leeg en voelde ik me eindelijk wat minder moe. Normaal zou ik na zeven bekers koffie door het huis aan het springen zijn van energie, maar vandaag was niet normaal.

Ik haalde de envelop tevoorschijn en keek naar het gedichtje. Ik had waarschijnlijk het gedichtje nodig voor de tekst die op de brief stond.

Echt, wat stond er in hemelsnaam op? Welke taal was dat in hemelsnaam? Hoe dacht mijn meester dat ik dit kon ontcijferen?

Ik draaide de envelop weer om en keek naar het gedicht.

_Ik zie jou als jij mij ziet,_

_Ik ben hetzelfde als jij bent,_

_Ik doe wat jij doet,_

_Ik zie wat jij ziet,_

_Ik ken jou beter dan iemand anders,_

_Ik begrijp je beter dan iemand anders,_

_Ik ben je beste vriend,_

_Ik ben het beste te vertrouwen_

_Wie ben ik?_

"Van wie is dat?" vroeg opeens een stem en ik schoot overeind van de schrik. Geschrokken keek ik om en zag Draco staan.

"Draco, wil je me nooit meer zo laten schrikken!" zei ik nog steeds zwaar ademend.

"Wil jij voortaan een berichtje achterlaten als je midden in de nacht verdwijnt?"

"Huh? Wat bedoel je?"

"Je weet precies wat ik bedoel, Mel," zei hij scherp en zette opnieuw koffie. Hij had zich al aangekleed en al en stond met zijn rug naar me toe. "Waar ging je heen?"

"Doet er niet toe," zei ik en zuchtte.

"Dat doet er wel toe! Jij sluipt midden in de nacht weg zonder ook maar iets achter te laten! En dan ontken je het nog ook! Ik zag je en ik heb het recht om te mogen weten waar je heen ging."

"Draco! Waarom maak je er zo een probleem van?"

"Omdat ik niet wil dat je me ergens van buitensluit, je doet de laatste tijd zo vreemd! Ik weet echt wat er aan de hand is!"

"Draco, je denkt toch niet dat ik-"

"Nou, ik weet niet meer wat ik denk! Ik weet niet wat ik van jou moet denken!" zei hij met nadruk op jou.

"Draco doe niet zo belachelijk! Je weet toch dat jij de enige voor mij bent?"

"Dat heb je meerdere malen gezegd, maar niet alles wat jij zegt is waar en het zou een hoop verklaren." Dacht hij echt dat ik vreemd ging?

"Schat, ik zou nooit vreemd gaan! Je weet dat ik zielsveel van je hou, maar soms heb ik het gewoon even moeilijk met dingen om me heen en, je begrijpt het toch niet, het is een veel te lang verhaal en niemand weet ervan!"

"Hier, je hebt zoveel geheimen voor me, vertel me waar je heen ging en vertel me wat je allemaal doet, want dit gaat zo niet verder. Ik voel me gewoon niet fijn met het idee dat je geheimen voor me hebt."

"Het is een heel lang verhaal! En je, ik, ik weet niet of ik mag vertellen!"

"Mag? Van wie? Hier gaan we weer! Ik bedoel, je gaat met iemand om in het geheim!"

"Ja, nou ja, ging!"

"Wie?"

"Ik- ik- oké, ik vertel je alles, maar je moet beloven dat dit niet uitlekt en ik denk dat ik kan uitvinden waar Hét zich bevind."

"Ik luister," zei Draco en stond met zijn armen over elkaar tegen het aanrecht aangeleund.

"Toen ik net op school kwam had ik geen vrienden en niemand wilde wat met me te maken hebben, ik ging 's nachts altijd naar het bos en op een dag gebeurde er iets. Ik zag een dode eenhoorn liggen en een zwart gedaante zat erover gebogen. De lucht veranderde en ik kreeg nog amper adem. Het wezen kreeg me in de gaten, kwam op mij af en ik dacht dat ik dood ging, maar op dat moment kwam er een paarse straal tussen mij en het wezen en een persoon kwam naar ons toe. Hij verdreef het wezen en redde daarmee mijn leven. Ik was nieuwsgierig en wilde meer van hem af weten, hij zei dat we elkaar nog wel eens zouden zien.

Hij had gelijk. Een paar dagen later vond ik een geheime gang en die leidde me naar hem toe. Hij vroeg of ik nog steeds wilde leren hoe hij dat deed en ik antwoordde ja. Zo werd hij mijn meester en ik zijn leerling.

Hij heeft me vreselijk veel geleerd en me geholpen, hij werd meer dan alleen mijn meester, hij verving de plaats van mijn vader," zei ik zachtjes en legde toen de envelop op tafel waar met sierlijke letters 'leerling' op stond.

"Dean was ook zijn leerling, vandaar dat Dean wel uit dit huis kon verdwijnselen. Dean heeft zijn macht misbruikt!" Een gevoel van woede kwam op, maar ik onderdrukte het.

"Meester was een dienaar van het hogere en kon daardoor in de toekomst kijken, maar als hij zich met grote zaken ging bemoeien werd dat zijn einde. Niemand was zo sterk als hij, maar hij was neutraal en hielp niemand. Dat betekende ook dat hij alleen dood kon gaan door ouderdom óf door zich met grote zaken te bemoeien." Ik zweeg en keek even naar buiten, het was al licht.

"Vannacht had ik een vreselijke droom en ik ben er wakker door geworden. Ik had een vreselijk gevoel en wist meteen dat er iets vreselijks was gebeurd. Ik ben weg gegaan en heb Beer meegenomen. Door mijn gevoel ben ik naar het Verboden Bos gegaan en daar vond ik wat ik zocht." Ik stopte en probeerde de tranen, die achter mijn netvlies brandde, binnen te houden. Ik ademde diep in en uit, maar het hielp niet.

"Mijn meester lag dood op de grond en dit was wat hij had achtergelaten. Ik heb zijn masker af gedaan en gekeken wie hij was, zijn ware identiteit, maar-" Ik stopte en de tranen gleden weer over mijn wangen. Ik snikte en veegde bruut mijn tranen weg. Het lege gevoel in mij kwam weer naar boven en ik bedekte even mijn ogen met mijn handpalmen.

"Ik ken hem niet! Ik weet niet hoe hij heet, wie hijs is, ik weet helemaal niets van hem! De enige persoon die zich om mij bekommerde zoals een vader hoort te doen over zijn kind, is nu dood zonder dat ik hem kende!" zei ik schel en snikte.

Draco stond me enigszins geschrokken aan te staren en keek daarna naar de brief. Ik veegde de tranen weer bruut weg en haalde diep adem, ik mocht niet meer huilen! Ik moest me concentreren op zijn aanwijzing!

Toen ik weer enigszins gekalmeerd was werd ik opeens vreselijk misselijk. Ik begon te kokhalzen en rende snel weg naar de wc, ik was nog maar net op tijd.

"Mel, wat is er? Gaat alles goed?" hoorde ik Draco nog bezorgd roepen.


	15. Hoofdstuk 14

Hoofdstuk 14

Na tien minuten was het misselijke gevoel voorbij en zat ik weer aan de keukentafel. Ik dacht er niet eens over na, het was waarschijnlijk toch vanwege de stress en alle dingen die zich ophopen. Blijkbaar uit mijn lichaam het met kotsen dat het de stress niet meer aan kan en dat het te zwaar voor me wordt, maar het vreemde was dat ik me niet zwaar gestresst of oververmoeid voelde.

"Mel, wanneer is je menstruatie?" vroeg Draco opeens en ik keek hem vreemd aan.

"Pardon? Dat is toch zeker privé?" Draco zuchtte.

"Ja, maar over die braakbuien van jouw, dat klopt niet."

"Het is waarschijnlijk de stress."

"Ik weet het niet, daarom vraag ik je wanneer je ongesteld zou worden," zei hij en ik dacht na. Ik had geen zin om een discussie aan te gaan dus zei ik maar gewoon wat hij vroeg.

"Ik moest eeuh… hé! Ik moest het al anderhalve week geleden zijn! Wat-" Het begon tot me door te dringen wat Draco dacht en ik schrok.

"Je zou toch niet, nee! Dat kan niet!"

"Jawel, dat kan dus wel en dat verklaard een hoop. Je emotionele gedrag, je vermoeidheid, je misselijkheid en die griep, je humeur. De stress en het verlies van dierbaren is al zwaar, maar dat versterkt je stemming ook nog en je weerstand gaat achteruit."

"Nee, ik wil ni- dit is niet het goede moment! Verdomme!"

"Rustig maar, het is nog niet zeker. Ga zo'n test doen en concentreer je eerst maar eens op dat gedicht, laat het eens zien," zei Draco en pakte het uit mijn hand.

Ik keek niets ziend voor me uit, dit was echt een hele slechte timing. Ik had het veel te druk en ik was nog lang niet ervaren genoeg om _drie_ kinderen op te voeden, vooral niet als ze allemaal zo jong zijn. Maar ik moest er maar aan geloven, ik zou nooit een leven van een kind vernielen door één of ander iets te laten doen waardoor het weg ging. Dan moesten er twee kinderkamers bij in het huis, niet dat we geen kamers over hadden. Dan leefden we met zes mensen in huis, maar Rosa zal snel uit huis gaan. Dan hadden we nog een probleem, Nick was een dreuzelkind en kon niet toveren. Hij zou naar een dreuzelschool moeten gaan en kreeg gewone vrienden, vrienden die dreuzels waren. Alles moest er in huis uitzien als een normaal dreuzelhuis en niets mocht ook maar enig verdacht iets aantonen. We moesten altijd op onze hoede blijven, want zomaar kon er iemand langs komen. We hadden iemand nodig die ons begeleidde, iemand die ons kon helpen met dreuzelscholen en sportclubs en al dat soort dingen.

"Mel? Ik zei wat," zei Draco en haalde daarmee mijn gedachten terug naar de werkelijkheid.

"Huh?" vroeg ik verward en Draco zuchtte.

"Richt je aandacht nu even op dit, anders komt er helemaal geen toekomst meer, oké?"

"Hoe wist je- laat maar. Ja, wat wilde je zeggen?"

"Ik zei dat het antwoord op dit gedichtje je schaduw of je spiegelbeeld was."

"Je schaduw of je spiegelbeeld?" vroeg ik en fronste.

"Ja, kijk maar: 'Ik zie jou als jij mij ziet,' als je jouw spiegelbeeld of schaduw ziet, ziet hij jouw ook. 'Ik ben hetzelfde als jij bent,' je schaduw en je spiegelbeeld zijn exact jouw. 'Ik doe wat jij doet,' je schaduw of je spiegelbeeld doet je precies na, alleen de ene in spiegelbeeld en de andere niet. 'Ik zie wat jij ziet,' het probleem hier is dat je schaduw alleen niet kan zien. 'Ik ken jou beter dan iemand anders,' als jouw schaduw jou is, dan kent hij je het best van iedereen aangezien jij jezelf het beste kent, geldt ook voor jouw spiegelbeeld. 'Ik begrijp je beter dan iemand anders,' precies hetzelfde. 'Ik ben je beste vriend,' tja, je bent altijd de beste vriend van jezelf, nou niet altijd maar in dit geval wel. 'Ik ben het beste te vertrouwen,' je kan jezelf het beste vertrouwen van iedereen, het is juist dat je anderen ook moet vertrouwen, maar nu dwaal ik af. En dan de vraag 'Wie ben ik?', daar heb ik het antwoord al op gegeven." Verslagen keek ik Draco aan, hij had gelijk!

"Maar, wat heeft een spiegelbeeld of een schaduw hiermee te maken?" vroeg ik, Draco was duidelijk slimmer dan ik, momenteel.

"Nou, ik denk dat het je spiegelbeeld is. Aangezien schaduwen niet kunnen zien…"

"Ja, wat dan… ik bedoel, wat heeft je spiegelbeeld met deze brief te maken? Ik weet echt niet- wacht eens even, geef mij eens een spiegeltje!" zei ik enthousiast en ik zag Draco grijnzen. Met een zwiepje van zijn stok haalde hij een spiegeltje tevoorschijn en ik zette het midden op het papier, zodat de spiegelende kant naar het papier wees en ik het nog kon zien.

"Ik kan het lezen! Het is spiegelschrift!" riep ik uit. "Geef eens een blaadje en een pen!" zei ik en kreeg even later een pen en blaadje voor mijn neus. Verwoed begon in de woorden over te schrijven.

Toen ik klaar was legde ik het spiegeltje weg en keek naar de tekst die ik had opgeschreven, ik begon te lezen:

"_Zo snel als de wind, dat moet je zijn_

_Vind de raadsels, achter het gordijn_

_Onder de voeten van velen_

_Zal jij jouw vondst meedelen_

_Zij die verraders waren_

_Zullen nooit meer samen varen_

Onder de sterren zullen zij niet wachten

_Zij respecteren niet, zoals wij dachten_

_Zij die elkaar weer hadden gevonden_

_Zullen nooit weer samen worden gebonden_

_Dromen zijn bedrog, maar niet allemaal_

_Kijk goed en vind het einde aan dit verhaal_

_Dit was allemaal voor jou_

_Stel me niet teleur en blijf me trouw." _

Ik slikte even toen ik het had voorgelezen en er hing een stilte in de lucht. Van sommige zinnen wist ik precies wat hij bedoelde, maar van sommige zinnen was het ook een raadsel.

"Wat is de betekenis hiervan? Hoe dacht hij dat jij met dit gedicht ooit zou weten waar het lag? Hoe-"

"Draco, alsjeblieft. Ik moet even nadenken."

"Weet je dan wat er bedoeld word?"

"Van sommige zinnen wel… maar-"

"Wat dan?" Ik zuchtte geïrriteerd, waarom wilde hij persé alles weten?

"Nou, de eerste zin lijkt me niet zo moeilijk; vijfde en zesde ook niet: verraders zullen niet meer bijeenkomen, denk ik; zevende en achtste: zij zullen ook niet stil blijven zitten; negende en tiende: ik denk dat, dat over mij en Dean gaat, dat ik nooit meer met hem aan één kant zal staan, denk ik; en de laatste is een soort afscheid en dan ik hem niet teleur mag stellen, ik moet geconcentreerd blijven. Alleen dat gordijn, de vondst en die voeten van velen snap ik niet en ook niet wat hij met die dromen bedoelt! Ik moet blijkbaar een einde aan dit verhaal maken, welk verhaal?"

"Ik denk dat hij dit hele gedoe bedoeld, het verhaal van de macht van Voldemort en dat, dat afgelopen moet zijn."

"Kan, is wel een goed idee, maar ík kan dat niet doen! Harry is de uitverkorene om hem af te maken!"

"Jij moet blijkbaar zorgen dat hij dat ook kán doen! Als Voldemort in bezit is van Hét, dan zijn we ten dode opgeschreven!"

"Ik weet niet hoor, het is zo…"

"Wat weet je niet? ik denk dat ik wel degelijk gelijk heb!"

"Ik weet niet of ik dat kán! Ik kan zijn verzen niet oplossen, moet je nagaan: een zoektocht naar Hét! Hoe kun je dat van mij verwachten?"

"Mel, je bent sterk en slim genoeg om dat te kunnen, ik weet het zeker! Je moet er nu alleen nog zelf in geloven! En heus, we zullen je helpen en laten je niet alleen gaan!"

"Ik, hij geeft zo een grote taak aan mij, ik, ik weet niet of ik dat wel aankan. Ik bezwijk gewoon onder het gewicht van lasten die aan mijn schouders hangen!" Vermoeid zakte ik neer op mijn stoel, ik was opgestaan.

Draco keek me bezorgd aan en aarzelde. Daarna liep hij naar me toe en tilde me zo op dat ik tegen hem aanleunde.

"Misschien moet je gewoon nog even slapen, een paar uurtjes en dan kan ik ondertussen iedereen uitleggen wat er aan de hand is en dat we een grote kans maken, maar dat alleen als jij goed uitgerust bent."

Hij bracht me liefde vol naar boven en zodra ik het kussen raakte, was ik weer weg.

"Mel, wakker worden, het is al elf uur," zei een zachte lieve stem in mijn oor en slaperig deed ik mijn ogen open. De zon scheen fel in mijn gezicht en even leek het alsof ik op een zorgeloze ochtend wakker werd, zonder zorgen natuurlijk. Maar het tegendeel was waar, zodra ik mijn moeder op het bed zag zitten, kwamen alle zorgen weer terug en bezorgde me prompt hoofdpijn.

Marsja glimlachte en streelde met hand langs mijn wang.

"Ik heb het te lang gemist om moeder te zijn en nu is de tijd alweer bijna voorbij," zei ze zacht en ik hield haar hand vast.

"Je zult altijd mijn moeder blijven… en mijn vader moet ik nog maar zoeken," zei ik en ze glimlachte.

"Ik zal eens gaan zoeken voor een foto van je echte vader, ik vind dat je wel moet weten hoe hij eruit zag."

"Hmm, dat vind ik ook," zei ik en glimlachte. Mijn hoofdpijn zakte weg en even vergat ik weer mijn zorgen.

"Kom je zo mee lunchen? Je zult wel honger hebben, maar eerst even dit voor je beneden komt," zei Marsja met een knipoog en gooide me iets toe. Daarna stond ze op en liep de deur uit.

Ik ging rechtop zitten en keek naar wat ze met had toegegooid

Zwangerschapstest; gebruiksaanwijzing

Stond er met grote letters op het doosje. Ik zuchtte, blijkbaar had Draco het uit wanhoop aan mijn moeder verteld.

Strompelend liep ik naar de badkamer en zette de douche aan en las de gebruiksaanwijzing. Dreuzeldingen… ik zal het nooit begrijpen.

Mopperend stapte ik de douche in en liet het hete water over mijn lichaam druipen. Na het douchen droogde ik mij af en ging me bezighouden met de test.

"Blauw, twee streepjes, wat betekend dat?" vroeg ik hardop aan mezelf en pakte het blaadje erbij.

Als de uitslag blauw is en twee streepjes heeft, bent u zwanger. Als dit de uitslag is dan…

"Nee," kreunde ik en zakte neer op de wc die dicht was. Ik was zwanger, deze tests waren bijna 100% zeker.

Daar zat ik dan. Ineengezakt op een dichte wc in de badkamer met een test in mijn hand die aanwees dat ik wéér zwanger was. Hoe kon dat gebeuren? Was ik de pil een dagje vergeten? Dat was de enige reden dat ik zwanger kon raken.

Misschien toen ik zo dronken was, of toen ik zo ziek was… ik heb toen de pil natuurlijk niet geslikt!

Ik sloeg me zelf tegen mijn voorhoofd aan.

"Waarom heb ik daar verdomme niet bij stil gestaan!" riep ik kwaad uit tegen mijn spiegelbeeld. Het zag er nogal dom uit, tegen je spiegelbeeld praten, maar ik kon momenteel tegen niemand anders uitvallen.

Gebeurd was gebeurd, ik kon het niet terug draaien, dus mokkend deed ik mijn kleding aan en begon aan mijn haar.

"Mel! Meheel!" riep een kinderstemmetje vanuit mijn slaapkamer en ik keek verbaasd naar de deur.

"Ik ben hier, wat is er?" vroeg ik en liep naar de deur. Catie stond in de kamer en keek rond. Toen ze me zag begon ze te glimlachen.

"Ben je helemaal zelf de trap op gekomen?" vroeg ik en ze knikte breed glimlachend.

"Ik moest van tante Ginny vragen wanneer je beneden kwam, want ze had honger," zei ze met een klein stemmetje en ik grinnikte.

"Ik ga met je mee, ik ben nu klaar," zei ik en Catie knikte. Ze liep voor me uit naar de deur en daarna naar de trap. Bij de trap bleef ze staan en stak haar armpjes omhoog naar mij toe, als teken dat ik haar moest tillen. Zuchtend tilde ik haar op en liep naar beneden.

Toen ik de keuken binnen kwam kreeg ik de verwachte reactie van Ginny.

"Hèhè, dat duurde lang! Wat deed je wel niet allemaal daar boven?"

"Ginny! Jij slaven drijfster! Je laat gewoon een klein meisje voor je naar boven lopen!" zei ik lachend.

"Ik ben niet klein!" riep Catie er tussendoor.

"Ja! Wat moet ik anders doen? Zelf naar boven lopen? Ik had honger!" zei Ginny quasi verontwaardigd.

"Bijvoorbeeld," zei ik lachend en ging zitten.

"Zo, weer helemaal fit? We hoorde dat je even eeuhm… bezweek onder de druk van alles," zei Hermelien en ik knikte.

"Het werd me even… teveel. Vooral na vannacht." Snel schoot het beeld van mijn meester door mijn hoofd, maar dat duwde ik ook gelijk weer weg.

Draco keek me veel betekenend aan voordat we begonnen met het eten en ik vroeg me af of hij het verteld had.

Na het eten wenkte Hermelien mij dat ik even met haar mee moest komen. Ik knikte, pakte Nick nog snel even op en liep achter haar en Ginny aan naar boven.

"Eeuhm, we hebben iets gehoord over wat er vannacht was gebeurd, maar Draco was vaag en het is niet helemaal duidelijk overgekomen. We willen graag weten wat er was," viel Hermelien met de deur in huis zodra we haar slaapkamer bereikte.

"Eeuhm, ja. Nou, het ligt nogal moeilijk en ingewikkeld… maar ik ben erachter gekomen wie Hét heeft gestolen. Hij was een goede vriend van me en nu is hij dood. Hij heeft alleen wel aanwijzingen voor me achtergelaten zodat ik het zou kunnen vinden, alleen is het nogal lastig," zei ik en zuchtte.

"En wat voor een aanwijzingen heb je dan gekregen?"

"Nou, een gedicht en daar staan aanwijzingen in. De echte aanwijzing moet ik nog vinden en ik ben bang dat jullie daar niet bij kunnen helpen, de rest was meer een waarschuwing."

"Hmm, hij zal je niet iets willen vertellen als jij het niet zou weten, dus je kent het. Ik neem aan dat hij een plaats wil aanduiden?"

"Ja, iets van achter het gordijn en onder de voeten van vele, maar ik heb echt geen idee wat ij daarmee bedoeld."

"Nou, als we het letterlijk opnemen is het achter een gordijn en onder de grond van een plaats waar veel mensen zijn," zei Ginny en ik knikte.

"Ik kan me alleen niet herinneren dat hij ooit iets over een gordijn heeft gezegd en ik heb ook nooit een gordijn gezien."

"Waar? Hadden jullie een vaste ontmoetingsplaats ofzo?" vroeg Hermelien en ik knikte. Nick begon aan mijn haar te pulken en behoorlijk zwaar te worden. Ik ging zitten op het bed en zette hem daar ook op neer. Gelijk kroop hij op mijn schoot en hield zich stevig aan mij vast.

"Ja, we ontmoetten elkaar altijd onder de- wacht! Je bent geweldig Herms! Wedden dat hij Zweinstein bedoeld! Daar zag ik hem altijd en daar zijn veel mensen!" riep ik uit en van schrik rolde Nick van mijn schoot van het bed.

Snel pakte ik hem op en stond op.

"Ik ga hem even onder de douche zetten en kijken of hij nu wel zijn haar wilt wassen, daarna zien we wel verder."

"Oké… en nog één vraagje," zei Ginny en ik draaide me om naar haar. "Weet je al waarom je opeens zo ziek werd en waarom je de hele tijd liep te kotsen?"

"Eeuhm, ja. Ik… ik had een infectie opgelopen van Nick en daarom werd ik niet zo goed, maar het is nu weer helemaal over hoor," zei ik en liep snel weg naar de badkamer van mijn slaapkamer.

'Waarom heb ik niet gewoon gezegd dat ik zwanger ben?' vroeg ik mezelf af. 'Omdat je niet wilt dat ze je anders gaan behandelen en denken dat je sommige dingen niet aankunt… een je wilt niet dat Draco het weet,' zei een zacht stemmetje in mijn achterhoofd en ik wist dat hij gelijk had. Ik wilde niet dat Draco het zou weten, voorlopig of voor altijd.


	16. Hoofdstuk 15

Hoofdstuk 15

"Nou, laat me dat gedicht eens lezen," zei Hermelien en stak haar hand uit. Ik gaf haar het gedicht en ze las het. "Nou, het lijkt me duidelijk dat je iets met een droom moet doen. Hij zegt namelijk dat deze droom geen bedrog is dus… wat heb je voor een droom gehad?"

"Eeuhm, een hele vervelende droom."

"Waar ging hij over dan?"

"Nou, ik werd achterna gezeten door iemand met een mes. Ik had een klein kind op mijn arm en geen toverstok. Mijn achtervolger kon ik eerst niet goed zien, maar wel dat hij een mes had. We renden door een gang en die liep dood… toen ik me omdraaide werd ik neergestoken en het laatste wat ik zag was dat Dean mijn achtervolger was," zei ik bitter en hoopte meer dan ooit dat deze droom toch wel bedrog was.

"Gatver, niet echt een leuke droom. Laten we hopen dat die meester het ook eens fout had," zei Ginny en trok een vies gezicht.

"Misschien bedoelde hij niet dat waar jij je op focust, Ginny, maar misschien was die gang in Zweinstein, als extra aanwijzing dat we daarheen moeten?" beet Hermelien Ginny toe die bitchy terug keek.

"Nee, deze gang was niet in Zweinstein, anders had ik in mijn droom een uitweg gevonden."

"Was er dan wel iets bekends aan de droom?"

"Nee, ik kende de gang niet en weet nog steeds niet welke gang het was." Ik dacht terug aan de gang en keek naar de muren. Steeds overnieuw bekeek ik de muren, tot me iets opviel. Ik kende de gang dan wel niet, maar wel de stenen! De vorm en de vulling kwam me bekend voor, alleen wist ik niet meer waarvan.

"Het ziet er dus naar uit dat we naar Zweinstein gaan," zei Hermelien zuchtend en ik knikte zwijgend.

"We gaan waar heen? Naar Zweinstein?" riep Rosa, blijkbaar was ze erbij komen staan zonder dat we het wisten. "Stoer! Ik ga mee!"

"Niets daarvan!" zie ik streng en keek haar aan.

"Mooi wel! Ik ben volwassen en ik kan best zelf beslissen over wat ik ga doen."

"Roos, het kan gevaarlijk zijn."

"Nou en! Jullie wagen de hele tijd je leven en alles… ik zit ook bij de Orde en ik wil dat ook doen! Ik wil ook helpen!"

"Als je hier blijft en op de kleintjes past help je genoeg! Zo hoeven wij geen zorgen over ze te maken en hebben wij geen last van ze tijdens de operaties!"

"Oh, dus daar ben ik alleen maar goed voor… oppassen. Nou, weet je, laat maar! Als je me niet moet dan kan je het ook gewoon zeggen hoor!" zei Rosa kwaad. Daarna draaide ze zich om en resoluut de trap op naar boven.

"Rosa! Zo bedoelde ik het niet! kom terug! Ik- Verdomme! Ik kan ook niets goed doen!" riep ik kwaad uit en smeet mijn beker koffie naar de andere kant van de kamer.

Hermelien en Ginny keken me geschrokken aan terwijl ik woest naar de beker die in stukken lag op de grond keek.

"Mel, je bent wat gestresst, geef haar wat tijd en ruimte. Misschien moet ze eens mee gaan en dan merken we wel," zei Hermelien.

"Nee! Ik bedoel, ik maak me al zorgen om Draco als hij mee gaat en hij is een super duelleerder! Hij kent zo veel spreuken en er moet wel een heel sterk iemand zijn wil diegene Draco compleet uitschakelen! Maar Rosa, zij is nog jong! En ze kent dan wel veel spreuken, maar ze heeft geen ervaringen met gevechten."

"Wij zijn ook nog jong, Mel, maar ze is wel volwassen en ze moet toch eens beginnen, je kan niet altijd over haar blijven waken." Ik zuchtte. Hermelien had gelijk, maar ik wilde niet nog meer zorgen aan mijn hoofd en wie let er dan op de kinderen?

"Zit maar niet in over die vraag, ik denk dat ma wel wil oppassen," zei Ginny en ik knikte.

"Wanneer gaan we?"

"Zo snel mogelijk, maak je dus maar klaar."

"George, Charlie, klaarmaken jullie!" riep Ginny naar de jongens die verstoord van de bank opkeken.

"Wat?" vroeg George chagrijnig.

"We gaan naar Zweinstein en jullie gaan mee! We kunnen er niet met teveel mensen heen en Fred is nog niet helemaal beter. De rest gaat gewoon naar werk."

"En jullie dan, moeten jullie niet naar werk?"

"Ik ben 'ziek' en Hermelien stuurt nu een briefje dat ze vandaag niet kan komen vanwege noodzakelijke privé zaken."

"Oh, dus wij worden ingezet! Nou, kom op George," zei Charlie en gaf hem een klap op zijn schouder. George keek chagrijnig voor zich uit, zuchtte en stond toen op.

Ik liep snel naar boven en klopte aan bij Rosa's kamer.

"Ga weg." Was het antwoord dat ik kreeg.

"Rosa, ik bedoelde het niet om je te kwetsen."

"Oh nee? Nou, dat deed je wel!"

"Dat weet ik en ik kom mijn verontschuldigingen aanbieden. We hebben overlegd en je mag met ons mee."

"Oh. Moet je daar eerst nog voor overleggen? Met wie?"

"Rosa, doe nou niet zo moeilijk! Ik zeg toch dat je mee mag! Dan hoor je me dankbaar te zijn en geen lastige vragen te stellen! Hermelien en Remus zijn nog altijd de baas over de Orde." Ik had de deur geopend en Rosa keek me uitdrukkingloos aan vanaf het raamkozijn. Gefrustreerd zuchtte ik.

"Over tien minuten zijn we weg, je ziet maar of je komt." Boos sloeg ik deur achter me dicht en de harde klap was door het hele huis hoorbaar.

Vlak voordat we weg gingen kwam Rosa toch nog benden, maar negeerde mij en begon een gesprek met George.

Zweinstein zag er groot en leeg uit zo in de zomer. Het was natuurlijk ook groot en leeg, er waren immers geen kinderen, maar het had nu iets angstaanjagends.

"Nou, Mel, leid ons maar naar die plek," zei Hermelien en ik begon te lopen. Ik had Nick meegenomen, hij verdroeg het toch niets als iemand anders hem oppakte. Hij zat rustig op mijn arm terwijl onze voetstappen door de gang weergalmden.

We liepen de kerkers in en gingen steeds dieper het kasteel in. Het rook er muf, alsof er al tijden niemand was komen schoonmaken!

Uiteindelijk stopte ik voor een muur.

"Dit is het," zei ik en ze keken naar de muur.

"Wat nu?" vroeg Ginny en ik gebaarde dat ze naar achteren moesten. Ik mompelde iets dat voor hen onverstaanbaar was en de muur ging een stukje open.

"Ik ga erin, als ik zeg dat jullie kunnen komen, komen jullie één voor één achter elkaar aan. Maar let op, meer dan 20 meter ruimte tussen elkaar!" Ze knikte en ik ging de gang in die achter de muur was verschenen.

Ik wist dat de muur dicht zou gaan zodra er iemand anders in kwam en dat de muren van de gang tegen elkaar zouden schuiven, maar aangezien mijn meester deze gang had gecreëerd en hij nu dood was, zou hij het vast niet meer doen.

Nadat ik een stuk de gang in was gelopen die stijl omlaag ging zonder trap, samen met Nick, en er niets gebeurde, draaide ik mij om en wenkte hen.

"Voorzichtig, het is heel stijl!" zei ik en Rosa knikte. Ze liep voorzichtig naar beneden, naar mij toe, maar toen ze halverwege was hoorde we gerommel en begon de grond te trillen.

"Shit!" zei ik zacht en zag hoe de muren naar elkaar toe begonnen te schuiven en hoe de muur aan het begin dicht ging.

"Rosa! Ren terug! snel!" riep Hermelien in paniek en zo snel Rosa kon vluchtte ze terug. ik deed mijn uiterste best om zo snel mogelijk boven te komen met Nick, maar het was niet zo makkelijk en ik werd steeds meer moe.

"Mel! Schiet op!" riep Rosa bang. Ze was nog niet bij de deur en wachtte op mij.

"Ga erdoor! Nu!" schreeuwde ik, maar ze schudde hevig haar hoofd.

"GEORGE!" schreeuwde ik. Hij begreep de hint en trok Rosa door de muur. Ik zag hoe het steeds donkerder werd in de gang en ik hoorde Rosa's paniekerige gegil, tot de muur dicht schoof, nog geen 2 meter voor mij.

Zodra de muur dicht was, hoopte ik dat de muren zouden stoppen, maar heel langzaam kwamen ze dichterbij. Aan de andere kant hoorde ik Rosa paniekerig schreeuwen en ik probeerde iets te bedenken.

"Hermelien! Ik ga verder! Blijf waar jullie zijn! Deze gang is niet bedoelt voor vreemden!" schreeuwde ik. Ik draaide me snel om en begon naar beneden te rennen, als ik snel was haalde ik het nog om uit de gang te komen voordat ik plat werd gedrukt.

Nick was gaan huilen en hield zich krampachtig aan mij vast. Ik rende de gang door terwijl die steeds nauwer werd, ik kreeg het ook steeds benauwder.

Tot mijn verbazing waren alle beveiligingsdeuren weg en was het gewoon één lange gang. Toen ik uitgeput was zag ik blauwe licht vlekken en kreeg weer een beetje hoop. De muren waren nu al zo dicht op me dat het moeilijk was om te rennen. de laatste meters moest ik zelfs zijwaarts lopen en uiteindelijk wurmde ik me de kleine zaal in.

De vertrouwde toortsen met blauwe vlammen hingen aan de muur en ik keek rond. Herinneringen kwamen naar boven, maar ik dreef ze gelijk weg. Het was niet de tijd om daaraan te denken!

Ik zette Nick op de grond, pakte zijn handje vast en trok hem mee verder de ruimte in. Ik was nog nooit zo ver de ruimte in gegaan, maar eens moest de eerste keer zijn. Ondanks de blauwe vlammen, was het behoorlijk donker en zag ik weinig. Voorzichtig sloop ik verder en zag een gordijn hangen. Ik keek vreemd naar het gordijn, maar daarna schoot het gedichtje door mijn hoofd.

_Vind de raadsels, achter het gordijn._

Dit moest het gordijn zijn waar hij het over had! Hierachter moesten raadsels verstopt liggen!

Opgewonden schoof ik het gordijn opzij en het volgende moment werden mijn ogen groot en keek ik in shock wat er zich achter het gordijn bevond. Er bevond zich vier kasten, meters hoog en minstens drie meter breed per stuk, vol met boeken.

"Wat is dat?" vroeg Nick en ik keek hem aan. Hij had nog een beetje een gebroken stemmetje van het huilen, maar de traantjes waren weg. Hij keek vol bewondering naar al de boeken en ik begon nou al van het jochie te houden, hij was zo lief.

"Ik weet het niet," zei ik naar waarheid. "Het lijkt op een soort bibliotheek."

"Wat is een bibiteek?" vroeg hij en ik moest glimlachen om de manier waarop hij het woord uitsprak.

"Een winkel waar je boeken kan lenen om te lezen."

"Maar dit is geen winkel!" Hij was slim voor zijn leeftijd, heel slim en intelligent.

"Nee, dit is inderdaad geen winkel," zei ik terwijl ik naar de kasten toe liep. Ik gleed met mijn vinger over een aantal boeken, ze waren stoffig.

Mijn blik viel uiteindelijk op een klein boekje met een leren kaft, of de tweede rij van de rechter kast. Ik haalde het boekje eruit en sloeg de kaft om. Er stond met kleine, schuine letters '_Mijn Dagboek_' in geschreven.


	17. Hoofdstuk 16

Hoofdstuk 16

Met trillende knieën keek ik naar het leren boekje. De woorden 'mijn dagboek' hadden veel los gemaakt. Ik kon nu eindelijk te weten komen wie hij was en wat hij allemaal deed, alle geheimen die hij had en van alles.

Ik deed het boekje open en keek wat erin stond. Mijn ogen werden groot van verbazing, er stond niets in!

Teleurgesteld deed ik het boekje weer dicht en keek even voor mij uit. Ik keek naar de plaats waar ik het boekje vandaan had en kwam tot de ontdekking dat er nog een ruimte achter zat.

Ik schoof wat boeken aan de kant en zag dat er een kistje achter de boeken verscholen zat. Dat moest het zijn!

Opgewonden pakte ik het kistje en bekeek het, er zat geen slot op. Ik probeerde het open te krijgen, maar het lukte niet. Ik keek nog eens goed en ging erbij zitten op de grond. Nick kwam aanwaggelen en keek gefascineerd naar het kistje. Hij raakte het kistje aan en trok met een gilletje van plezier zijn handje weer terug. Daarna raakte hij het nog eens aan en ging toen met zijn vingertje in een gaatje.

Ineens schoot me iets te binnen en ik slaakte een kreet van vreugde. Nick keek me geschrokken aan en bleef me verder ook aankijken zonder het doosje nog aan te raken.

Ik pakte mijn stok en duwde de punt in het gaatje. Het kistje sprong open en met grote ogen keek ik wat erin zat.

De zenuwen stroomden door mijn hele lichaam toen ik het dekseltje open deed. Ik keek erin en mijn hart sloeg een slag over.

In het kistje zat een zwarte toverstok, helemaal verschrompelt en de lelijkste stok die ik ooit had gezien. Zoiets lelijks met zo een grote waarde, dat was knap.

Ik pakte het stokje uit zijn doosje en bekeek het zorgvuldig. Met kleine lettertjes stond er iets op geschreven wat mijn vermoedde bevestigde: 'Zwadderich'.

Geboeid keek ik naar het stokje in mijn hand, hij was zo licht en toch zo vreselijk krachtig! Hoe was het mogelijk dat dit ding de hele wereld op zijn kop kon zetten? Ik had nu het lot van de wereld in handen, ik kon het zelf ook gebruiken, of niet. Alleen de erfgenamen van Zalazar Zwadderich konden het gebruiken, alleen Voldemort dus. Harry Potter moest maar snel opschieten met dat gevecht, nu Voldemort dit ding nog niet had, had hij nog een kleine kans.

Een stroom van adrenaline en nieuwsgierigheid ging door me heen, wat zou dit ding doen als ik het zou houden? Als ik ermee ging toveren?

Nee! Ik moest dit ding verschrompelen! Mijn meester was niet voor niets gestorven, ik had een opdracht.

Ik ontwaakte uit mijn gedachten toen ik merkte hoe stil het was. Er was geen één geluidje te horen. Ik keek om mij heen, opzoek naar Nick, maar ik zag hem nergens. Bang ging ik staan en keek verwilderd nog eens om mij heen, waar was hij?

"Nick!" riep ik, maar ik kreeg geen antwoord. "Nick, waar ben je?" Een akelig gevoel bekroop mij en ik al werd misselijk bij het idee dat in mij opkwam. Er was hier toch zeker niemand?

"Nick!" riep ik nog eens en stapte de ruimte van de kamer in. De vlammen waren plots ook gedoofd en het enige licht dat ik had kwam vanuit mijn stok. Ik bleef staan toen het tot me doordrong dat er iets aan de hand was. Ik kon niet verder dan een meter kijken en ik hoorde niets. Er moest iets vreselijks zijn gebeurd, een jongetje van vier zou niet eens zoiets kunnen verzinnen als grap!

Opeens hoorde ik iemand ademen, maar voor ik me kon omdraaide voelde ik een punt van een toverstok in mijn nek gedrukt. Ik bevroor en mijn hart maakte overuren van angst. Ik zweette van doodsangst en het enige wat ik hoorde was mijn eigen hart dat klopte.

"Dit had je niet verwacht, is het niet?" vroeg een kille stem. Ik herkende hem meteen en mijn angst vergrootte zich. "Grappig hè, hoe zo een klein ding zoveel dingen bij je los kan laten komen? Interessant, vind ik. Je gaat je erin verdiepen en vergeet alles om je heen, dat is gevaarlijk… vooral als je niet alleen bent." Ik probeerde mijn angst te verbergen, al was dit geen angst voor het verliezen van mijn eigen leven.

"Wat heb je met hem gedaan?" vroeg ik sissend. Mijn blik werd dodelijk, al kon hij hem niet zien.

"Geen zorgen, hij is in goede handen."

"Goede handen? Noem jij de handen van een verrader goed?"

"Pas op zusje, je speelt met vuur en dat is gevaarlijk. Stel je voor dat jij je verbrandt, brandwonden gaan niet weg." Mijn hart sloeg een slag over toen hij dat zei. Woede, ziedende woede, laaide in me op en met een klap sloeg ik zijn stok weg en stond met mijn eigen stok richting zijn gezicht.

"Wat heb je met hem gedaan? Waar is hij!" schreeuwde ik buiten zinnen. Mijn hand beefde van de kracht die door mijn aderen stroomde.

Dean keek me enkel minachtend en kil aan. Ik kon geen één emotie van zijn gezicht af lezen, maar ik wist zeker dat hij geschrokken was. Hij had niet verwacht dat Nick zoveel voor me betekende dat ik koste wat het kost zijn veiligheid wilde garanderen.

"Wat ik met hem heb gedaan, dat kun je zelf toch ook wel raden?"

"Ik dacht dat ik je kende, maar blijkbaar niet. Je bent even zielig als alle andere dooddoeners en aangezien ik je niet meer ken, weet ik ook niet wat je met mijn zoon hebt gedaan!"

"Zoon?"

"Ja! Nick is mijn zoon! Wist je niet, hè?"

"Een modderbloedje als zoon? Hij is een dreuzel! Ik wist dat je verkeerd was, ik wist dat je zielig was, maar om zo diep te zakken! Een puurbloed met een dreuzel als zoon! Je maakt onze hele familie ten schande!" Hij was furieus en dat was duidelijk te merken.

"EVEN VOOR DE DUIDELIJKHEID: WIJ ZIJN GEEN PUURBLOED FAMILIE! ONZE VADER WAS HALFBLOED!" schreeuwde ik buitenzinnen. De schok was van Deans gezicht af te lezen en nu was het mijn beurt om een schampere lach te laten horen.

"Dat is even schrikken hè? Heeft onze lieve stiefvader Marcus je dat niet verteld? Schande… hij zou beter moeten weten! Maar hij zal nooit meer de kans krijgen dat te doen, want jouw laatste uren zijn hier geslagen! Al vanaf het moment dat jij deze kamer binnen kwam lopen." Ik lachte kil bij het zien van Deans uitdrukking, maar mijn lach stierf weg toen hij een duivelse grijns op zijn gezicht kreeg.

"Tja, ik dacht niet dat het mijn laatste uren waren die geslagen zijn, maar die van je 'zoon'." Met een verbleekt gezicht keek ik hem aan. Alles stond uit, ik kon niet eens meer met mijn ogen knipperen. Een koud gevoel klom vanuit mijn tenen razend snel naar mijn hart en het leek wel alsof ik helemaal bevroor.

Dean liep een stukje weg en creëerde een soort lichtbal die een klein lichtje in de kamer verspreidde. Mijn oog viel op een hoopje dat zielig op de grond lag, niet ver van ons vandaan.

Meteen maakte alles in mijn lichaam plaats voor een vreselijk verdriet en ik liet mijn stok zakken. Ik rende met een topsnelheid naar het hoopje toe en zag waar ik bang voor was.

"Nick…" zei ik zacht en tilde het hoopje half op. Het jongetje lag met open oogjes in mijn armen en zijn hoofd lag in een vreemde hoek. Met een verbitterde gedacht realiseerde ik mij dat Dean Nicks nek had gebroken, door middel van een simpele, maar krachtige draai aan het kleine, tere hoofdje.

Een brok verscheen er in mijn keel en bijna gelijk dropen de tranen als een waterval van mijn wangen. Ik drukte Nick tegen me aan en wiegde hem heen en weer. Ik huilde en huilde, hij was nog zo jong.

"Nick, waarom? Je was nog zo jong… je had nog een heel leven, je kon zo groot worden, je werd mijn zoon, je was- bent mijn zoon. Kom alsjeblieft terug, alsjeblieft." Ik bleef maar dingen zeggen zonder echt te beseffen wat ik zei. Het enige wat ik voelde was verdriet en schuld. Ik had hem hier naartoe meegenomen, ik had niet op hem gelet, ik was zo in de ban van die stomme stok dat ik niet had op gelet! En nu was dood! Een klein jongetje van vier, was dood!

Waarom was alles zo wreed tegen mij? Waarom verdiende ik dit? Waarom verdiende hij dit? Hij verdiende dit helemaal niet! Hij had niets met deze oorlog te maken, hij was maar een jongetje van vier dat nog een heel leven voor zich had!

"Waarom? Waarom dit?" Ik drukte het lichaampje van het dode jongetje extra stevig tegen me aan en bleef het heen en weer wiegen.

Ik had geen oog meer van wat er allemaal gebeurde. Ik wist niet waar en wat Dean allemaal deed, alleen dat Nick dood was.

Opeens besefte ik dat ík het niet gedaan had, maar dat Dean dit had gedaan. Woede laaide weer in mij op en overstemde het meeste verdriet. Als ogen konden doden, dan was Dean in één oogopslag dood.

Ik draaide me om en keek naar de toverstok die op mij gericht was. Dean stond bijna tegen mijn borstkast aan gedrukt en keek op mij neer.

"Doe het dan, als je het durft!" siste ik terwijl ik langzaam opstond.

"Durven, dat is het probleem niet."

"Wat dan wel?"

"Ik wil die stok hebben, anders kan je een enkele reis achter je zoontje aan verzekeren." Hij sprak het woord 'zoontje' op een zo spottend mogelijke manier uit, dat het me mogelijk nog bozer maakte.

"Die stok krijg je niet! Ik laat je niet de rest van mijn familie uitmoorden. Je probeert hem maar te krijgen, helaas zal het je nooit lukken om mij of die stok te krijgen!"

"Volgens mij heb ik jou al, alleen nog maar een kwestie van tijd." Met een snelle beweging sloot hij zijn hand om mijn keel en drukte die met kracht dicht. Ik snakte naar adem, maar kreeg te weinig. Ik zou niet lang volhouden, maar toch liet ik niet merken dat ik enig angst bezat.

"Je kunt me niet doden," zei ik verbitterd en hij keek me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Waarom dan niet, zusje?"

"Dáárom niet."

"Wáárom?"

"Omdat ik je zus ben. Helaas is het bloed dat door mijn aderen stroomt gelijk als die van jou." Zijn blik werd duister.

"Wat bedoel je daarmee?"

"Wist je dat niet? Je kan me niet doden, dat heeft Meester je toch wel duidelijk gemaakt? Ik bezit hetzelfde bloed als jij! Als je mij vermoordt, dan geef je jezelf een regelrechte reis naar een pijnlijke dood. Zo pijnlijk dat je die niet eens je ergste vijanden geeft!" zei ik en keek hem strak aan. Mijn blik verraadde geen emotie, maar zijn blik wel. Hij wel, bang en kwaad.

"Speel geen spelletjes met mij!" schreeuwde hij en kneep zijn hand nog iets dichter.

"Lach ik? Spelletjes horen leuk te zijn! Ik vertel alleen de waarheid, even dat je weet waar je aan begint!"

Met een woedend gezicht duwde hij me tegen de muur en liet me los. Ik snakte naar adem en een grote hoeveelheid lucht vulde mijn longen. Ik begon te hoesten en voelde kots omhoog komen. Met de grootste moeite zorgde ik ervoor dat alles hier schoon bleef.

"Als ik je dat niet kan doden, moet ik op een andere manier mijn frustratie maar kwijt, vind je niet?"

"Leef je uit tegen die muur," zei ik met een sarcastische ondertoon. Het volgende moment schoot een helse pijn door mij heen die ik lang niet meer hand gevoeld. De pijn was intenser dan ik ooit had gevoeld, leek wel, maar in werkelijkheid was hij nog niets eens de helft van wat hij allemaal in huis had.

Stuiptrekkend viel ik op de grond en schreeuwde. Ik sloeg met mijn hoofd tegen de muur en voelde me duizelig. Ik sloeg mezelf constant opnieuw tegen de grond en ik was er zeker van dat, dat me een paar gebroken ribben zou opleveren. Alles werd troebel en ik kon niet helder denken. Het enige wat ik voelde was intense pijn die door mijn hele lichaam ging, welke houding ik dan ook aannam.

Plotseling stopte het en ik bleef hijgend en uitgeput op de grond liggen, doodstil.

"Dat is anders, hè? Toch maar liever die enkele reis? Ik geef je de kans om het zelf te doen."

"Nooit!" kwam er verbazingwekkend fel uit mijn mond en met een ongekende kracht duwde ik mezelf overeind. Alles deed pijn zodra ik overeind kwam en ik wilde het liefst gelijk weer gaan liggen, maar ik mocht geen zwakheid tonen, want dan had ik al helemaal geen kans meer.

Verbaasd keek Dean naar de kracht die ik verzamelde terwijl ik met moeite overeind stond.

"Zoals je wilt, hard tegen hard!" zei hij en vuurde één of andere martelspreuk op me af die nog maar net kon ontwijken. Van de sprong opzij was ik alweer uitgeput, maar ik weigerde het om neer te zakken.

Met de kleine hoeveelheid kracht die ik nog bezat sprak ik een spreuk uit, maar het had niet veel zin. Dean ontweek hem makkelijk en het zag ernaar uit dat ik het ging verliezen.

Dean toverde iets glinsterends tevoorschijn en kwam naar me toe lopen. Ik zakte op mijn knieën en probeerde helder te zien wat hij in zijn handen had.

Blijkbaar had hij zin om het op de dreuzelmanier te doen, want hij hand een vlijmscherp mes in zijn handen en grijnsde duivels.

Met grote ogen keek ik hoe hij met grote passen op mij af kwam lopen. Ik schuifelde achteruit, voor zover dat kon op mijn knieën, en probeerde een spreuk te bedenken. Door de vermoeidheid was ik alles kwijt en kwam er niets meer omhoog. Bang keek ik toe hoe hij grijnzend voor me stond en uithaalde. Door ineen te duiken ontweek ik het mes, maar daar had hij blijkbaar op gerekend want met een soepele en snelle zwaai veranderde het mes van richting.

Een warm gevoel verspreidde zich snel door mijn borst, het was maar heel even en daarna kwam een stekende pijn en ik viel naar achteren. Ik ging met mijn handen naar mijn borst en voelde het warme bloed over mijn handen gutsen. Met grote ogen keek ik naar de wond die zich dwars over mijn borst bevond, maar het was anders dan in mijn droom.

"Geen zorgen, je bloed niet dood, maar aangezien je zo uitput kom je hier niet meer weg en sterf je van uitputting."

"Hoe- waarom?"

"Omdat ik je veracht, je bent een verrader en het niet waard om te leven."

"Ik ben je zus, je familie," zei ik zacht en keek hem aan.

"Je was mijn zus en was mijn familie. Ik wil je niet meer zien als familie, je hebt de verkeerde keuze gemaakt." Een traan gleed over mijn wang en ik keek hem aan.

"Nee," zei ik zacht. "Ik heb de goede keuze gemaakt, jij de foute. Voldemort zal niet heersen, daar heb jij nu voor gezorgd. Harry zal Voldemort vermoorden en alle dooddoeners zullen vervolgd worden."

"Waarom? Ik ga zo weg, met de stok."

"Lukt je niet. Er staan mensen voor de deur die wachten tot ik eruit kom. Als jij eruit komt, zal Rosa je meteen doden."

"Dat kan ze niet."

"Een dochter van mij kan dat wel, als ik hier achterblijf geef ik haar mijn kracht en mijn geest zal haar, voor dat ene moment dat jij eruit komt, overnemen en met een simpele spreuk zal ze jou vermoorden."

"Je kan de toekomst niet voorspellen."

"Nee, dat kan ik niet."

"Je zal er ook niet meer zijn als je dood bent."

"Nee, ik niet en jij ook niet. want ik ben niet van plan om te sterven voordat ik mijn wraak om jou heb genomen."

"Dat heb je geprobeerd, maar het lukte je niet. Ik ben te sterk voor je en je kan me niet verslaan."

"Wat zul jij raar opkijken als ik dat wel kan."

"Hoe bedoel je?"

"Dit was geen eerlijk gevecht. Je hebt Nick gedood waardoor ik niet meer helder dacht. Je bent een verrader en je zal dit nooit meer goed kunnen maken, ik zal je doden."

"En hoe denk je dat te bereiken?"

"Op deze manier!" siste ik en duwde mezelf overeind. Ik een fractie van een seconde had ik mijn stok op hem gericht en riep krachtig een spreuk waardoor hij hard tegen de muur knalde. Hij zakte naar beneden en keek me versuft aan. Met de grootste moeite stond ik op en strompelde naar hem toe, met mijn stok op hem gericht.

"Ik verbaas me erover dat je mijn leugen geloofde, blijkbaar kan ik goed liegen… dat heb ik altijd al gekund."

"Wacht, ik ben je broer!" zei hij wanhopig en keek me bang aan.

"Sorry, jij bent mijn broer niet meer. Jij bent een moordenaar en verrader ineen, jij verdient het niet om te leven," zei ik zacht en keek hem zonder emotie aan. "Avada Kadavra," zei ik zacht maar met genoeg kracht om hem te doden. Een groene straal verblindde mijn ogen en ik zakte neer. Het volgende moment keek ik naar het lichaam van Dean dat ineengezakt op de grond lag.


	18. Hoofdstuk 17

Hoofdstuk 17

Nadat ik Deans lichaam op de grond zag, werd ik wakker in een te witte omgeving. Heel even dacht ik dat er toch een hemel bestond die je zou opnemen als je dood was, maar was ik dan dood?

Ik hoorde geruis, hoorden doden ook geluid? Hoorde je in de hemel geruis? In de hemel was alles toch perfect? Daar hoorde je het mooiste gezang dat jij je kon voorstellen, je diepste verlangens kwamen uit, maar nu hoorde ik alleen maar irritant geruis! Nee, ik was niet in de hemel, dat kon niet! Maar waar was ik dan?

Mijn hoofd bonkte en alles in mijn lichaam was zwaar. Mijn oogleden kreeg ik open, dat was het enige wat me goed lukte, maar het licht was erg fel dus ik deed ze gelijk weer dicht.

"Juffvrouw Malfidus, kunt u mij horen?" Een vriendelijk en kalme stem drong tot mijn hersenen door, alleen zodra ik het hoorde leek mijn hoofd te barsten. Ik kneep mijn ogen stijf dicht en ademde zwaar in.

"Geef haar wat morfine, dat verzacht de pijn."

"Maar, dat is een dreuzelmiddel!"

"Doe nou maar wat ik zeg!" De stemmen deden vreselijke pijn. Ik voelde hoe iemand mijn arm pakte, een steek en het volgende moment was er alleen nog een zacht geklop in mijn hoofd te voelen.

Langzaam opende ik mijn ogen en liet ze langzaam wennen aan het licht. Ik herkende mijn omgeving goed, het was de kritieke afdeling van het St. Holisto. Daar kwamen alleen maar gevallen bij wie het er heel slecht aan toe ging.

"Juffvrouw Malfidus, hoort u mij?" vroeg een heler en ik keek haar aan. Ik deed mijn mond open, maar mijn keel was kurkdroog en deed pijn. Ik kreeg geen geluid over mijn lippen en sloot verslagen mijn mond weer. Ik knikte en de heler glimlachte.

"Ik zal even wat water voor u halen," zei ze en ze liep naar een kraan, vulde een bekertje en gaf het daarna aan mij. Ik kon mijn armen nog niet goed beheersen, dus hielp ze me.

Het water stroomde door mijn keel en deed verschrikkelijke pijn, maar als ik weer wilde praten moest ik wat drinken. Toen het bekertje leeg was voelde ik me een stuk lichter en een zwaar gevoel viel van mijn schouders.

"Zo, hoe voelt u zich?"

"Alsjeblieft, noem me geen u, dan voel ik me zo oud," kwam er moeizaam uit en de heler begon te grinniken.

"Hoe moet ik je dan noemen?"

"Mel," zei ik en ze keek me verbaasd aan.

"Mel… werk jij hier niet?"

"Ja, maar ik ben met zwangerschapsverlof. Of in ieder geval nog een tijdje."

"Maar, zwangerschapsverlof krijg je toch niet al zo snel? En je bent al langer weg dan dat je er-"

"Mijn kind ligt thuis, hoop ik, bij mijn man."

"Oh, oké, ik dacht al. Maar, nu we het toch over zwangerschap hebben. Je was zwanger."

"Ja, dat weet ik en ik- wacht even, wat bedoel je met wás? Bedoel je dat ik het niet meer ben?" Een naar gevoel kroop naar boven, waarom was ik niet meer zwanger? Had het embryo het niet gehaald?

"Nou, je bent behoorlijk toegetakeld en de baby kon het niet aan. De navelstreng is gescheurd en het kindje toont geen leven meer. Het spijt me," zei ze en weer voelde ik een last van mijn schouders vallen en ik glimlachte. Ze keek me verbaasd aan.

"Het was niet mijn bedoeling om zwanger te worden en ik wilde het ook helemaal niet, maar ik ben tegen abortus dus wilde ik het niet weg laten halen. Ik had het mijn man ook nog niet verteld."

"Oh, dan zal je wel blij zijn dat ik het ook nog aan niemand heb verteld. Dit blijft dan ons geheimpje," zei ze en ik glimlachte en knikte.

Ik zuchtte en zakte dieper weg in mijn kussen. Ik kon me niet meer voor de geest halen wat er was gebeurd, misschien als me dat verteld werd dat ik het weer wist, maar ik had er ook geen behoefte aan. Ik was even zonder zorgen en dat wilde ik graag even zo houden. Opeens schoot het me te binnen dat ik Nick had gevonden en dat ik zijn moeder zou worden. Ik had hem mee genomen naar Zweinstein, maar wat er verder is gebeurd wist ik niet meer.

"Eeuhm, pardon, hoe zei je ook alweer hoe je heet?" vroeg ik aan de heler en ze keek om.

"Zei ik niet, maar ik heet Betty."

"Eeuh, oké Betty, ik heb een vraagje. Waar is Nick? Een klein jongetje met blond haar, vier jaar oud, laat zich door niemand aanraken alleen door mij…"

"Eeuhm," begon ze en ze trok een bedroeft gezicht. Meteen wist ik dat het niet goed was en ik werd bang voor wat er met hem was gebeurd.

"Nick heeft, ik weet niet hoe, maar zijn nek is gebroken. Hij is er niet meer," zei ze en ik keek haar roerloos aan. Nick, een klein jongetje van vier… hij was dood, weg, niet meer op aarde. Een klein kind, vermoord… hoe kon iemand zo harteloos zijn om een klein kind van vier jaar oud, dat een heel leven nog voor zich had, vermoorden door zijn nek te breken?

"I-is hij v-verm-moord?"

"Waarschijnlijk wel, er zijn geen andere botbreuken of blauwe plekken. Hij kan nooit gevallen zijn en er zijn ook geen striemen van ophanging. Iemand moet zijn nek met een enorme kracht omgedraaid hebben."

Mijn ogen werden groot en ik keek roerloos voor me uit. Een traan rolde vanuit mijn ooghoek over mijn wang en viel toen van mijn gezicht. Ik voelde me leeg en verlaten, het beeld van Nick dreef naar boven. Het kleine jongetje dat raar op de grond lag, met zijn hoofd in een rare hoek, open oogjes, de angst straalde er nog uit, maar verder waren ze leeg.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd, ik moest hem herinneren zoals hij levend was, ook al had ik daar niet veel herinneringen aan. Hoe hij met de blokken speelde samen met Catie of hoe vreselijk leuk hij het vond om bij het badderen mij helemaal nat te spetteren.

Nog een traan drupte van mijn kin en ik snikte. Het beeld van een uitgedroogd jongetje kwam naar boven en hoe ik hem verzorgde. Ik snikte weer en begon toen zachtjes en ingenomen te huilen.

Betty was de kamer verlaten en ik was alleen. Ik voelde me ook heel erg alleen, maar toch had ik geen behoefte aan gezelschap. Langzaam bracht ik met mijn hand de deken naar mijn hoofd en ik bedekte mijn ogen ermee. Ik huilde zachtjes maar met lange uithalen.

Na minstens twee uur kwam Betty weer binnen. Ik was al lang gestopt met huilen, maar ik bleef voor me uit staren.

"Er is bezoek voor je, Mel," zei ze zacht, ik keek haar aan en sloeg mijn ogen neer.

"Help me eens een beetje overeind," zei ik zacht en snel hielp ze me zodat ik wat rechter op zat.

Betty liep de deur uit en ik hoorde haar wat zeggen op de gang, daarna ging de deur weer open en kwam Draco met Lara en Marsja binnen.

Marsja rende gelijk op me af en omhelsde me, ik stikte bijna.

"Oh lieverd! Wat ben ik blij dat je wakker bent! Ik was zo bang!" zei ze gesmoord en ik knikte moeizaam.

"Eeuh, ja, ik ben ook blij dat ik nog leef, maar als je me nu niet los laat leef ik niet meer," zei ik met moeite. Ik kreeg bijna geen adem.

"Oh, sorry lieverd, maar ik… ik was gewoon zo bang dat ik jou ook kwijt zou raken." Marsja keek me aan met waterige ogen en ik sloeg mijn ogen neer.

"Nick is dood, vermoord. Zijn nek is omgedraaid, maar ik weet niet meer wat er is gebeurd," zei ik wanhopig en keek haar bijna smekend aan om te vertellen wat er gebeurd was, maar ze kon me alleen maar moeilijk aankijken.

"Ik weet het ook niet. Ik weet alleen dat- misschien moeten Rosa, Ginny en Hermelien je dat vertellen."

"Wat vertellen?"

"Wat zij weten, misschien helpt je dat om je weer wat te herinneren."

"Oh," zei ik en zuchtte. "Mam, kan je ons even alleen laten?" vroeg ik toen ik Draco zag staan. Hij stond op een afstand te kijken naar mijn moeder en mij, met Lara in zijn armen die met haar eigen handjes aan het spelen was.

"Oh, ja, natuurlijk," zei ze met een blik op Draco. Ze gaf me een zoen en liep naar buiten.

Zodra ze weg was leek Draco adem te halen en liep haastig naar me toe. Voorzichtig gaf hij Lara aan me en met liefde nam ik haar over. Ik knuffelde haar en gaf haar een kusje.

Ik hield haar in mijn armen terwijl Draco op het bed ging zitten. Ik keek hem aan en ik zag dat hij een schittering in zijn ogen had.

Ik voelde alweer tranen achter mijn ogen prikken, dit keer omdat ik zo een lief gezin had, omdat ik zo een lief kind en man had.

Met één hand hield ik Lara vast en met de andere hand trok ik Draco dichterbij. Ik legde mijn hoofd neer op zijn schouder terwijl hij me vast hield en mijn haar streelde.

"Doe dat nooit meer," zei hij schor en ik hoorde dat hij een brok in zijn keel had. "Beloof me dat je er nooit meer alleen op uit gaat. Straks was jij dat geweest en dan had ik me al helemaal geen raad meer geweten."

"Ik kon er niets aan doen, ik was bang," fluisterde ik terwijl ik mijn gezicht in zijn schouder begroef.

"Ik ook, ik ben de afgelopen dagen niets anders dan bang geweest."

Hij hief zijn hoofd op zodat ik hem aankeek. Hij streelde met zijn duim over mijn lippen en wangen.

"Beloof me dat je nooit meer zoiets gevaarlijks doet, zoiets waarbij ik je kwijt kan raken," zei hij en keek me doordringend aan. Ik keek hem aan en schudde mijn hoofd.

"Kan ik niet," zei ik zacht en hij sloeg zijn ogen neer. Ik keek hem aan en begon een beetje zenuwachtig en wanhopig te worden, ik wist niet waarom. "Ik weet nooit wat er gaat gebeuren, ik had dit ook niet gewild… Rosa ging met me mee, maar ze werd bijna geplet door de muren! En toen moest ik heel snel terug en-"

"Ssst," zei Draco en legde zijn vingertoppen op mijn lippen. "Je hoeft je niet te verontschuldigen, ik snap je."

"Echt?" vroeg ik hoopvol. Ik wist wel dat hij het niet meende, hij wilde niet dat ik ooit nog eens in levensgevaar kwam, maar daar kon ik toch niets aan doen? Ik kon het lot toch niet bepalen? Ik was gewoon iemand die van avontuur hield en er ook opuit ging, hij kon me niet verbieden hetgeen waarvoor ik leefde te verbieden!

"Ik weet dat je me niet snapt, maar accepteer het," zei ik daarna zacht en hij keek me aan.

"Ik weet niet of ik dat kan. Ik, ik hou teveel van je om het aan te kunnen om je zo te zien: zwak, gebroken…"

"Je hebt het gedaan toen je me vroeg, je kon het toen, nu ook." Draco glimlachte en probeerde met zijn hand door mijn haar te gaan, helaas lukte dat niet vanwege de klitten.

"Ik moet alweer weg, ik ben heel snel tussen mijn werk vandaan geglipt, dus…"

"Ja, is goed. Zou je Hermelien, Ginny, George of Charlie willen sturen voor een verslag van wat er nou is gebeurd?"

"Ja, ik zal het ze zeggen. Wat jij nu even moet doen is goed uitrusten zodat je snel weer de oude bent en je haren kammen." Ik grinnikte.

Hij gaf me een zoen en stond op. Ik glimlachte naar hem en hij liep de deur uit.

Did I tell you that I love you today  
How I looked into your eyes  
Cause I've taken down the last for maybe more  
Show myself to you

As I am  
All my faults  
All my flaws  
All my earnings

Oh I love you  
Always have and always will  
And I wanna fix this moment  
Hold it near, hold it deep, hold it still

Did you know how scared I used to be  
Scared for you, scared of me  
But taking down this barrier and touching you at last  
Has broken all that down

Into dust  
Run away  
Now there's us  
And we're real

Oh I love you  
Always have and always will  
And I wanna fix this moment  
Hold it near, hold it deep, hold it still

Did I tell you that I love you today...

Met een zucht liet ik me achterover zakken in mijn kussen. Betty had een wiegje voor Lara neergezet naast mijn bed. Ik kon haar alleen er niet uithalen, daarvoor had ik Betty toch echt nodig.

Betty had doorgekregen dat er binnen een uur een aantal mensen langs zouden komen, ze wist alleen niet wie.

Ik was benieuwd wie er zouden komen, wie hadden aangekondigd dat ze zouden komen. Zouden Patty, Lucas en Jack al ingelicht zijn? Zouden ze langs komen?

Mijn antwoord kwam niet veel later. Ik hoorde de schelle stem en de domme opmerkingen van Patty al van verre.

"Mel! Ik was zo bezorgd!" riep Patty zodra ze binnen kwam. Lara schrok uit haar slaap op en begon gelijk te huilen. Ik moest lachen en Lucas keek geërgerd naar Patty.

"Ow Lara, niet huilen! Het is tante Patty maar!" zei ze terwijl ze over Lara heen hing, maar die begon alleen maar erger te huilen.

"Pat, ik denk niet dat Lara jou nog kent, ik denk dat ze nu alleen maar een eng gezicht met zwart haar boven zich ziet hangen en ja, daar zou ik ook van schrikken," zei Jack droog en Patty keek hem beledigd aan.

"Nou, dan niet. Doe jij het maar!" ze keerde zich van Jack af en kwam rustig bij mij op het bed zitten.

"Zo, jij bent ook niet echt veranderd, hè," zei ik en Patty glimlachte onschuldig.

"Ik was echt zo bezorgd toen Draco belde. Nou, Draco belde, maar hij wist niet hoe hij een telefoon moest gebruiken. Hij begon te schreeuwen, zeker bang dat ik hem niet hoorde, en toen nam Marsja het maar over.

Het was een hele leuke middag en toen ik moe werd besloten ze om te gaan. We hadden van alles besproken. Van de haarspeldjes van Lara tot de olifanten die in Afrika leven. Ik had ze verteld wat ik nog wist en over Nick. Ze waren erg geschokt en leefde met me mee.

Ik was moe en bijna gelijk nadat ze weg waren viel ik in slaap.

De volgende ochtend werd ik vroeg gewekt door een heler die wilde weten wat ik voor een ontbijt wilde. Nu snapte ik waarom patiënten me altijd zo vervelend aankeken als ik vroeg of ze lekker hadden geslapen.

Na mijn ontbijt kreeg ik weer bezoek, ik kreeg het nog eens druk!

Ginny en Hermelien kwamen binnen en gingen naast me zitten.

"Hoe voel je je?" vroeg Ginny.

"Eeuhm, kan beter, maar voor een zieke voel ik me best oké."

"Weet je alweer wat van wat er is gebeurd?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Nee, helemaal niets eigenlijk. Alleen van Nick, dat is het enige."

"Wil je weten wat er is gebeurd?" vroeg ze en ik knikte.

"Ik wil geen leeg gat in mijn geheugen hebben."

"Ik wil wedden dat je, als we het verhaal hebben verteld, je wens dat je dat wel hebt." Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

"Nou, toen jij de gang in ging en Rosa achter je aan ging, schoven de muren dicht. Ze wachtte op je totdat je bij haar was, maar je was niet snel genoeg en schreeuwde naar George dat hij Rosa moest pakken. Hij greep haar en trok haar nog net op tijd terug. de muur sloot zich en jij zat nog binnen. Rosa was helemaal in paniek en kon alleen maar schreeuwen naar jou.

We weten niet wat er binnen is gebeurd, maar we hebben lang gewacht. Niemand haalde het in zijn hoofd om zonder jou terug te gaan. Dus na een uur lang ging de muur open. We schrokken allemaal toen we je daar voor de muur zagen staan.

Je had Nick in je armen en hij- hij lag abnormaal raar met zijn hoofd. Opslag zagen we dat hij dood was. Hij had alleen nergens bloed, maar jou hele gezicht zat onder.

Rosa rende naar je toe samen met George. George pakte Nick snel van je over want je stond op inzakken. Rosa omhelsde je, maar toen liep ze opeens naar achteren. Ik wilde vragen wat er was, maar ik zag dat Rosa naar haar handen keek. Ze was lijkbleek en had ogen als theeschoteltjes! Haar handen zaten onder het bloed, evenals haar shirt. Toen ik naar jou keek, zag ik dat je handen en armen onder het bloed zaten en je shirt zat ook helemaal onder! Je had een behoorlijke grote, diepe snee dwars op je borst. Je mompelde wat, ik kon het niet verstaan, maar Charlie zei dat Dean dood was en dat hij Nick had vermoord. Dat je Het had en dat de kamer voor eeuwig gesloten zou zijn.

Daarna keek je me aan, je ogen draaide weg en je viel. Charlie kon je nog net op tijd opvangen.

Rosa was helemaal in paniek. Ze was in shock en kon de hele dag verder niets meer uitbrengen. We hebben je naar hier gebracht en ze hebben je verzorgd. De volgende dag werd je echter niet wakker en bleef slapen. Rosa was echt radeloos en telkens als ze niet bezig gehouden werd, moest ze huilen. Ze zocht haar troost bij George, die dat goed op zich nam.

Ze weet nu dat je wakker bent en dat het goed gaat, alleen ze durft je niet te zien. Sinds ze haar familie heeft verloren durft ze niet meer naar zieke mensen toe te gaan, denk ik." Ginny nam adem en keek me aan. Verward keek ik voor me uit.

"Heb ik een snee op mijn borst?" vroeg ik uiteindelijk en ze knikte. Ik keek in mijn shirt en zag inderdaad een licht, mooi genezen lidteken. Gelijk schoten er beelden voor mijn ogen van het dagboekje en de staf, Dean met het mes en toen de snee.

"Ow, je had dit ook bij je, ik neem aan dat je het terug wilt," zei Hermelien en gaf met het kleine in leer gebonden boekje terug.

"Bedankt, dit vond ik daar… er stond alleen niets ingeschreven."

"Aangezien het een dagboek is… zal er toch wel wat in staan. Misschien moet je een aantal spreuken proberen of bepaalde inkt."

"Kan, maar ik weet niet of ik het wel wil lezen."

"Dat moet je zelf weten, ik kan het je alleen maar aanbevelen."

"Uhu, wat is er met de stok gebeurd?" vroeg ik om op een ander onderwerp over te gaan."

"Oh, die hebben we vernietigd," zei Ginny simpel en ik verslikte me prompt in mijn eigen speeksel.

"Vernietigd? Hoe?" vroeg ik nadat ik was uitgehoest. Hoe konden ze in hemelsnaam dat ding vernietigen? Dat kon alleen als… ik keek ze bedachtzaam aan. "Waar is Harry Potter?"

"Hij, hij ligt een aantal zalen verderop," zei Ginny met een zorgwekkend gezicht, maar dat kon me niets schelen. Als de stok kapot was en Harry leefde nog… dan waren we verlost!

"Dus is Voldemort dood?" vroeg ik enthousiast maar Hermelien gaf een treurig gezicht.

"Met al zijn horcruxes weten we niet of hij helemaal dood is, maar Harry heeft een zwaar gevecht gehad. Hij heeft hem verslagen. Ook al is Voldemort niet echt dood, hij leeft ook niet dus we hebben geprobeerd de stok te vernietigen. Het was raar, je hoefde niet eens moeite te doen! Catie had hem afgepakte en was er wild mee gaan zwaaien… een beetje te wild en ze was tegen de deurpost gekomen, de stok was gelijk versplinterd. We hebben de splinters verbrand en nu is de stok weg."

"Catie… waar kinderen wel niet handig voor zijn," grapte Ginny en ik moest grinniken.

Niet veel later gingen ze weg. Betty was langs gekomen en had gezegd dat ik mocht proberen om te lopen. Dat had ik mij niet twee keer laten vertellen.

Met moeite was ik het bed uit gestapt, maar na een uur rond gelopen te hebben in het St. Holisto, liep ik weer als de oude.

Ik had ondertussen het dagboekje gepakt en was er wat spreuken op gaan uitproberen. Uiteindelijk vond ik een manier om tekst te laten verschijnen en ik begon te lezen.

_Hallo, _

_Dit is waarschijnlijk de eerste en de laatste keer dat ik in je schrijf, maar deze gevoelens en gebeurtenis mag ik nooit meer vergeten._

_Ik heb net mijn familie laten geloven dat ik dood ben. Het was moeilijk, ze wilden het niet. mijn zoon was in tranen en ik heb mijn dochter niet eens gezien! Ze moet nog geboren worden, ze wordt waarschijnlijk net zo mooi als haar moeder._

_Ik voel me zwaar alleen, maar ik heb deze taak op me genomen en moet hem dus afmaken. Er is geen weg meer terug, het was voorbestemd. Vanaf nu kan ik alles zien wat voorbestemd is en het is geen pretje, al soms ook wel. Ik zal leerlingen krijgen, hele lieve en leuke leerlingen. Leergierig, geconcentreerd en trouw, nou niet altijd. Maar ook weet ik nu al dat één van mijn leerlingen mij gaat verraden en misbruiken, minder prettig._

_Ik heb al veel te veel gezegd, als iemand dit leest gebeurd er niet veel goeds. Natuurlijk weet ik dat niemand dit leest, maar toch… je weet het nooit honderd procent zeker!_

_Ik ga weer, ik wilde allen beschrijven hoe verscheurd ik me voel, hoe kapot. Ik ben gebroken en zal misschien wel nooit meer heel worden. Mijn familie betekende alles voor mij…_

Ik zuchtte, dit was dus mijn meester. Hij was ook ooit een vader, een tovenaar, een man. Hij had ja gezegd op en taak, waarvan hij schijnbaar de consequenties niet van wist. Hij was verscheurd en kapot getrokken toen ze hem beveelden van zijn familie weg te gaan.

Ik zou het niet aan gekund hebben, ik zou dood gaan van verdriet en eenzaamheid. Als Draco bij mij weg zou gaan en Lara mee zou nemen, zou ik zelfmoord plegen.

Ik was nadat ik het boekje weer had weg gelegd een stukje gaan wandelen met Lara, die vond het erg interessant. Ik had een klein praatje gemaakt met Harry, maar hij was erg snel moe en ik ging weer weg.

Na een tijdje was ik terug gegaan en had Marsja op mijn kamer aangetroffen.

"Mam, wat doe je hier?" vroeg ik verbaasd en ze glimlachte.

"Oh, ik wilde niet dat je je verveelde."

"Oh, oké… wat jij wilt."

"Trouwens, hoe is het afgelopen met de test?"

"Welke test? Ow, laat maar, nee… niets. Ik denk dat het gewoon een virusje was."

"Oh, oké, kan ook." Het was even stil. Ik legde Lara in haar wiegje en ging op mijn bed zitten.

"Weet je nog dat ik je een foto had beloofd van je biologische vader?" vroeg Marsja opeens en ik knikte. "Nou, ik heb er een gevonden, alsjeblieft," zei ze en gaf een zwart wit foto aan me.

Ik keek naar het glanzende fotopapier dat nog heel mooi was. Ik keek naar wat erop stond. Een klein jongetje met een grote bos bruine krullen; een jonge vrouw, waarschijnlijk Marsja, met een hele dikke buik; een vrij lange, knappe man van een jaar of dertig, hij had bruine krullen en een pretoogjes. Ze waren niet heel donker, waarschijnlijk groen. Er begon me vaag iets te dagen, hij kwam me bekend voor. Het beeld van mijn dode meester dreef voor mijn ogen, ze leken precies op elkaar, alleen wat ouder.

Mijn meester was niet alleen net een vader voor me, hij was mijn vader.


End file.
